El largo Equinoccio de Otoño
by MARK69
Summary: Kyujitsu, un nuevo villano, aparece en Nerima, en los días de fiesta... ¿Quién es Kyujitsu, y qué asunto tiene, con Ranma y Akane? Un nuevo villano, una nueva aventura, una nueva batalla...
1. Episodio I

"**Ranma ½": "El largo Equinoccio de Otoño".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco ****Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_)**. **

**Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de Rumiko Takahashi****. Kayoko Miki es propiedad y Copyright © del autor.**

**Episodio 1: "Prólogo: Kyujitsu". **

Un soleado día, Ranma Saotome, y su prometida oficial, Akane Tendo, se preparaban para salir, con rumbo a su colegio, el Instituto Furinkan, ubicado en la ciudad donde vivían, Nerima, una populosa ciudad del Japón. Akane, urgía a Ranma.

-¡Ranma, apresúrate! –gritaba Akane, preocupada. -¡Vamos a llegar tarde, otra vez!

-¡Estoy listo, Akane! –contestó Ranma, bajando las escaleras, de un salto. -¡Vamos ya!

Tras tomar sus almuerzos, como siempre, preparados por Kasumi, una de las 2 hermanas mayores de Akane, la conflictiva pareja salió de su casa, la casa Tendo.

Avanzaban con buen paso, y sin complicaciones, lo cual, para su buena fortuna, les permitió llegar al colegio, 10 minutos antes de la hora de entrada. Eso, era algo bueno.

Al ver que habían llegado temprano, Ranma y Akane se dieron un abrazo, y se felicitaron, el uno al otro. Sin embargo, la dicha, se les acabó de golpe.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Ranma Saotome? –preguntó, acremente, Tatewaki Kuno, capitán del equipo de kendo del colegio, llegando de repente. -¿Quién te ha dado permiso, para abrazar a la hermosa Akane Tendo, uno de mis 2 grandes amores?

-¡Para tu información, Kuno, Akane es MI prometida! –respondió Ranma, soltando a Akane, y poniéndose delante de ella. -¡La abrazo, y la abrazaré, cuantas veces quiera, porque es lo correcto! ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, gran necio, eh?

-¡¡¡¡¡RANMA SAOTOME, PREPÁRATE PARA MORIR!!!!! –gritó Kuno, sacando su "Bukuto" (La espada de madera, que usan los kendoístas), y lanzándose sobre Ranma, con la rapidez, de un tren sin frenos. -¡¡¡¡¡VAS A PAGAR, POR FALTARME EL RESPETO, DE UNA BUENA VEZ POR TODAS!!!!!

Ranma no contestó, a la amenaza de Kuno. Al verlo venir, volteó a ver a Akane y, tras asentirse con la cabeza, el uno al otro, al mismo tiempo, giraron, en un movimiento bien coordinado y, sin darle a Kuno tiempo de nada, lo impactaron con una espléndida patada doble, la cual, para regocijo de todos los presentes, mandó a volar a Kuno.

-¡¡¡¡¡ESTO, NO SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ, RANMA SAOTOME!!!!! –gritó Kuno, al salir disparado, volando por sobre todo el colegio. -¡¡¡¡¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!!!!!

Un nutrido grupo de alumnos, lanzando gritos de victoria, se acercaron a saludar a Ranma y Akane, por darle su merecido a Kuno. A decir verdad, Kuno solía ser muy molesto, para muchos alumnos, y ver eso, causó una gran alegría en el colegio. En una casa, un plan era elucubrado. Un plan que iba a poner, en serios problemas, a Ranma y a Akane. Una mano, agarró una máscara blanca, y la alzó.

-¡Ya todo está listo, para dar inicio, a mi plan maestro! –murmuró una voz, amparada en la penumbra, de una enorme biblioteca, mientras sostenía en alto, esa máscara blanca, como si fuera una antigua, y muy valiosa, reliquia. -¡Dentro de poco, Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo, van a conocer, a su prueba más difícil! ¡Veremos, como la superan!

Tras decir ese juramento, la persona que se ocultaba entre las sombras, se apresuró a empacar un traje, junto con la mencionada máscara blanca, en un maletín. Al acabar, se dirigió a una de las ventanas, de la ya citada biblioteca.

En el Instituto Furinkan, las clases continuaban. En cierto momento, el maestro hizo un importante anuncio. Al parecer, iba a haber una nueva alumna, en la clase.

-¡Atención, alumnos! –indicó el maestro, abriendo la puerta. -¡Desde hoy, tenemos una nueva compañera! ¡Ella viene desde China, y su nombre es Xian-Pu!

-¡¿Shampoo, aquí, con nosotros?! –preguntaron Ranma y Akane, viéndose, el uno al otro, con gestos de alarma en los ojos. -¡No es posible!

-¡Nihao, amigos! –saludó Shampoo, entrando, vestida con el uniforme del colegio, antes de reparar en la presencia, de Ranma y Akane. -¡Nihao, Airen y Chica Violenta!

**Nota: Airen ("Esposo", en chino), es como Shampoo llama a Ranma. Shampoo, además, suele llamar a los demás personajes, con otros sobrenombres, por ejemplo, a Akane, suele llamarla "Chica Violenta".**

Ante la mirada de asombro de todos, incluyendo al profesor, Shampoo se acercó a Ranma y, sin previo aviso, lo besó en la boca. Ranma, sin dilación, se separó de ella.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces, Shampoo?! –protestó Ranma, ya molesto. -¡Te lo recuerdo, yo tengo ya UNA prometida, y su nombre, es Akane Tendo!

-¿Ranma, molesto? –se burló Shampoo, actuando como víctima. -¡Ranma, malo!

-¡Ranma Saotome, al pasillo, castigado, por grosero! –ordenó el profesor, con voz autoritaria. -¡No se justifica esa actitud, con una nueva compañera, que sólo desea ser amable! ¡Vaya ya al pasillo, o haré que lo suspendan, por toda una semana!

-¿Amable? –preguntó Ranma, pasmado. -¡Profesor, usted no sabe, quien es ella!

-¡Al pasillo, última oportunidad! –demandó el profesor, sin escuchar. -¡La próxima vez, sea fino y caballero, o ya verá, lo mal que le irá!

Akane quiso intervenir, pero Ranma, haciéndole una señal con una mano, la detuvo. Akane, en silencio, asintió, y aceptó quedarse callada, al menos por ésta vez.

-¡Ese Ranma, tan malo! –decían algunos de los compañeros, en voz baja. -¡A una linda chinita, como es ella, no se le trata tan mal!

Akane, escuchaba, y se juraba, hacer algo. Eso, no se iba a quedar así, claro que no.

Shampoo, viendo de soslayo a Akane, sólo sonreía. Al parecer, lo había planeado todo.

Al tiempo que esto pasaba, alguien, usando unos binoculares, observaba los eventos, desde un tejado cercano. Junto a esa persona, estaba el maletín, que contenía un traje, y una máscara blanca. Al ver eso, la persona de los binoculares, sonrió.

"_¡Así que Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo, tienen enemigos!"_, pensó esa persona, mientras seguía espiando, por los binoculares. _"¡Puedo usarlos en mi beneficio, y ponerles la vida "patas arriba", para, al final, darles su merecido! ¡Sí, eso haré!"_

A la hora del almuerzo, Ranma y Akane, reunidos con sus amigos más cercanos, Daisuke y Hiroshi (Los amigos de Ranma) y Sayuri y Yuka (Las amigas de Akane), comentaban el bizarro, y muy evidente episodio.

-¡La verdad, sólo Shampoo podría hacer algo así! –decía Daisuke, tras comer un poco de arroz. -¡Ranma, eso, fue una trampa, y caíste en ella, a no dudarlo!

-¡Coincido con Daisuke! –secundó Hiroshi, quien acababa de beber, con gran gusto, un poco de limonada. -¡Debes cuidarte más, Ranma, o te meterás en problemas!

-¡Gracias por su apoyo, amigos! –agradeció Ranma, sonriendo. -¡Con amigos como ustedes, uno puede sentirse bien, todo el tiempo!

-¡Al parecer, Ranma, el hecho de que Shampoo, hasta hace poco, estuviera de visita en China, hizo que bajaras la guardia! –apuntó Sayuri, pensativa. -¡No te preocupes, nosotros 4, te ayudaremos, a cuidarte de ella!

-¡Sólo deben tener cuidado, Sayuri! –pidió Akane, con un dejo de preocupación en la voz. -¡Shampoo es muy mañosa, y uno nunca sabe, con que maldad irá a salir!

-¡Tranquila, Akane! –intervino Yuka, sonriendo amablemente. -¡Si estamos unidos, las mañas y trucos de Shampoo, no servirán de nada! ¿Verdad, amigos?

Todos, al escuchar a Yuka, soltaron la carcajada, y siguieron disfrutando de su almuerzo. Lo que ninguno de los 6 sabía, era que Shampoo estaba detrás de unos arbustos cercanos, escuchando todo lo que hablaban, sin perder detalle alguno.

"_¿Así, que Ranma y amigos, creen poder sorprender Amazona?"_, pensó Shampoo, acabándose un tazón de ramen, hecho por ella misma. _"¡Amazona, no tonta! ¡Ranma y amigos, no vencerán Amazona, que ganará Ranma para ella!"_

Las clases de la tarde, transcurrieron con gran normalidad. Al final, a la hora de la salida, Ranma y Akane se despidieron de sus amigos, Daisuke, Hiroshi, Sayuri y Yuka, prometiendo verse, al día siguiente. Tras eso, Ranma y Akane, se fueron a casa.

Esa noche, durante la cena, Ranma estuvo silencioso. Akane notó eso, y preguntó algo.

-¿Estás bien, Ranma? –quiso saber Akane, haciendo un alto. -¡Al parecer, el regreso de Shampoo, te ha afectado de mala manera! ¿O acaso me equivoco? ¡Dime!

-¡Sí, Akane, te equivocaste! –contestó Ranma, dejando su arroz. -¡No pensaba en Shampoo, puedes creerme! ¡No sé por que, pero algo no está bien!

-¡Ranma, muchacho, estás paranoico! –se burló Genma, el padre de Ranma, al escuchar ese parlamento. -¡Todo está tranquilo, no hay motivo de alarma!

-¡Tu padre tiene razón, Ranma! –secundó Sowun, el padre de Akane y sus hermanas mayores, Kasumi y Nabiki. -¡Y puedes creerle, cuando te dice que todo está bien!

-¡Vaya par de necios! –espetó Nodoka, la madre de Ranma. -¿Qué te preocupa, Ranma-Kun? ¡Vamos, puedes contarnos, no te lo guardes!

-¡Es verdad, todo está tranquilo, mamá! –afirmó Ranma, serio. -¡Demasiado tranquilo!

La verdad sea dicha, Ranma hizo muy mal, al decir esto último. De repente, una bomba de humo, lanzada en el jardín de la casa Tendo, hizo girar su atención, hacia ese sitio.

-¡Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo, he venido a retarlos! –se dejó escuchar una voz, tan fuerte, que era imposible ignorarla. -¡Deseo ver, que tan buenos son ustedes!

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Akane, tomando la iniciativa. -¡Salga, y déjese ver!

-¡No se oculte, tras ese humo, no importa quien sea! –ordenó Ranma, dando un paso al frente. -¡Salga ya, amigo, no sea cobarde!

En segundos, una ráfaga de viento, disipó el humo. La persona que hablaba, se dejó ver. Era una persona, de estatura semejante, a la de Ranma, y vestía un traje blanco, con guantes y botas blancas, y una capa y máscara, también blancas. Lo amplio del traje, impedía ver, si era un hombre, o una mujer.

-¿Quién es usted, y que desea? –inquirió Sowun, metiéndose. -¡Vamos, hable ya!

-¡Mi nombre, es Kyujitsu, y vengo a retar, a Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo! –explicó la extraña persona, con voz firme. -¿Aceptan el reto, sí o no?

-¡"Kyujitsu", significa "Día de Fiesta"! –dijo Genma, tras hacer memoria. -¿Qué estilo de Artes Marciales, practica usted, amigo Kyujitsu?

-¡No es ese, mi tipo de reto! –exclamó Kyujitsu, inmóvil como estatua. -¡Usted, señor Saotome, acertó, al decir el significado de mi nombre, "Día de Fiesta"! ¡Pues bien, empezando el próximo 23 de Septiembre, Equinoccio de Otoño, yo, Kyujitsu, atacaré a alguien cercano a Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo! ¡Veremos, cuando logran detenerme, o mejor dicho, si logran llegar a detenerme, antes de que yo logre vencerlos!

-¡Akane, este tipo, Kyujitsu, está más loco, que Kuno y Kodachi juntos! –gruñó Ranma, no dando crédito a lo que escuchaba. -¡Vamos a detenerlo, pero ya!

Ranma y Akane, al unísono, atacaron a Kyujitsu. Para su mala fortuna, Kyujitsu no sólo esquivó sus ataques, sino que, además, los dejó vapuleados y muy lastimados.

-¡Mejor suerte, a la próxima! –gritó Kyujitsu, al irse. -¡¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!!!!!

-¿Están bien, Ranma-Kun y Akane-Chan? –quiso saber Nodoka, llegando con los 2 caídos. -¿Qué fue eso? ¿Algunos de ustedes 2, me lo puede explicar?

-¡Yo te lo explico, mamá! –contestó Ranma, poniéndose de pie. -¡Un nuevo chiflado, ha llegado a Nerima! ¡Un nuevo chiflado, es igual, a nuevos problemas!

-¡Ranma dice bien, Tía Nodoka! –secundó Akane, también, poniéndose de pie. -¡Al parecer, la paz en Nerima, tiene sus días contados!

En ese momento, sonó el timbre. Kasumi, como era su costumbre, fue a abrir.

-¡Ryoga y Akari! –saludó Kasumi, al ver a los recién llegados, el otrora rival y, ahora, amigo de Ranma, Ryoga Hibiki, y su prometida, Akari Unryuu. -¡Pasen, amigos!

Tras saludar a Kasumi, Ryoga y Akari entraron a la casa Tendo. En segundo, llegaron al jardín, donde hallaron a los demás. Al verlos, Ranma sonrió.

-¡Hola, Ryoga y Akari! –los saludó Ranma, acercándose a ellos. -¿Cómo están, amigos?

-¡Hola, Ranma! –saludó Ryoga, dándole la mano. -¿Pasa algo? ¡Eso parece!

-¡Quizás, vinimos en un mal momento! –apuntó Akari, con timidez. -¿Nos vamos?

-¡No se vayan, por favor! –pidió Akane, aferrando a Akari, de un brazo. -¡No vinieron en un mal momento, es sólo que tratamos de digerir, la llegada de un nuevo chiflado a Nerima! ¡Eso, es lo que nos pasa, Ryoga y Akari!

-¿Un nuevo chiflado? –repitió Ryoga, como si hubiera escuchado mal. -¡Explica eso!

-¡Lo que Akane quiere decir, Ryoga, es que hay un nuevo enemigo en Nerima, y su nombre es Kyujitsu! –informó Ranma, viendo fijo a su otrora rival, y ahora, mejor amigo. -¡No sabemos quien es, porque usa máscara, pero es muy fuerte!

-¡No se preocupen, Ranma y Akane! –exclamó Ryoga, chocando un puño, contra una mano abierta. -¡Si necesitan mi ayuda, sólo me dicen, y los ayudaré!

-¡Ese, es mi prometido! –dijo Akari, orgullosa. -¡Siempre que puede, Ryoga trata de ayudar, a cualquier persona que necesite ayuda, sin dudarlo ni un segundo!

-¡Una nueva amenaza, ha llegado a Nerima! –murmuró Sowun, con un dejo de solemnidad, viendo a lo lejos. -¡Ranma y Akane, no deben confiarse, deben estar muy atentos, y más, sabiendo que su enemigo, es muy rápido y fuerte!

-¡Coincido con usted, señor Tendo! –intervino Genma, viendo, también, a lo lejos. -¡En este momento, Ranma y Akane, a no dudarlo, deberían buscar ayuda, para poder tener una especie de respaldo! ¡En pocas palabras, aparte de Ryoga, deberían buscar algunos aliados más, para formar un grupo fuerte y unido!

-¡Si es necesario, pueden contar conmigo! –ofreció Nodoka, sacando su infaltable katana. -¿Aceptan mi ayuda, Ranma-Kun y Akane-Chan?

-¡No, mamá, no me parece buena idea! –contestó Ranma, viendo fijo a su madre. -¡Ese tal Kyujitsu, es muy fuerte y rudo, y no te vamos a exponer a un peligro!

-¡Hazle caso a Ranma, Tía Nodoka! –solicitó Akane, tomando a Ranma, de una mano, y dándole un suave apretón. -¡Yo, al menos, no me perdonaría, si te pasara algo!

-¡Los muchachos, tienen razón, No-Chan! –apuntó Genma, viendo con decisión a su esposa. -¡Debemos cuidarnos, no exponernos sin cuidado!

Nodoka, vencida por ésta triple parrafada, asintió con la cabeza, y guardó su katana, con la misma prestancia y rapidez, con que la acaba de sacar de su funda.

-¿Vamos a tomar algo, Ranma y Akane? –propuso Akari, deseosa de saber más. -¡Así, de paso, nos cuentan todo, sobre ese tal Kyujitsu!

Ranma y Akane, no sabían si aceptar o no, pero, al ver a sus padres, que les decían que sí, con movimientos de cabeza, aceptaron. La noche era fresca, e invitaba a salir.

En silencio, Ranma y Akane, acompañados por Ryoga y Akari, caminaron por un buen rato, hasta que llegaron a una heladería del centro de Nerima. Una vez allí, y tras ordenar, empezaron a conversar, sobre la bizarra experiencia de conocer a Kyujitsu.

-¡Así que ese tal Kyujitsu, al parecer, apareció de la nada! –exclamó Ryoga, mientras se mesaba el mentón. -¡No sé, pero me parece, que será difícil de vencer!

-¡A mí, me parece buena idea, lo dicho por el papá de Ranma! –dijo Akari, mientras cruzaba los brazos, y veía hacia la calle, repleta de gente. -¡Deberemos conseguir algo de ayuda extra, para poder tener más seguridad de vencerlo!

-¡Bueno, vamos a eso, entonces! –propuso Ranma, acabando su helado. -¡Ryoga y Akari, ustedes 2, vayan a la Mansión Kuno, y díganle a Kuno y a Kodachi, que nos ayuden! ¡Akane y yo, iremos a buscar a Mousse y Shampoo, así como a Ukyo!

Aceptando la propuesta de Ranma, Ryoga y Akari se dirigieron, con rapidez, a la Mansión Kuno. Al llamar, los recibió Sasuke, el sirviente ninja de los Kuno.

-¡Vaya sorpresa, Ryoga Hibiki, y su novia, Akari Unryuu! –saludó Sasuke, al reconocer a los recién llegados. -¿Puedo ayudarlos, jóvenes?

-¡Buscamos a tus amos, enano! –contestó Ryoga, de mal modo. -¿Están en casa?

-¡Ryoga, no seas grosero! –corrigió Akari, a su prometido. -¡Eso es verdad, amigo Sasuke! ¡Buscamos a tus amos! ¡Necesitamos verlos, y es importante! ¿Están aquí?

-¡Sí, señorita Akari! –respondió Sasuke, contento de ver lo educada que era Akari. -¡Mis amos, el señor Tatewaki y la señorita Kodachi, están en el jardín! ¡Síganme!

En cosa de segundos, Sasuke llevó a Ryoga y Akari, al jardín, sitio donde Kuno y Kodachi, sentados en sendas sillas, bebían limonada, y comían bocadillos.

-¡Mira eso, hermano, tenemos visitas! –exclamó Kodachi, señalando a los recién llegados. -¡Son la chica criadora de cerdos-sumos, y su novio, el chico-cerdito!

-¡Vamos, hermana, sabes bien sus nombres! –corrigió Kuno, sonriendo. -¡Ryoga Hibiki, y su novia, Akari Unryuu! ¿Verdad?

-¡Esos somos nosotros, Kuno! –indicó Ryoga, llegando y saludando. -¡Necesitamos su ayuda, Kuno y Kodachi! ¡Bueno, nos mandaron Ranma y Akane porque, al parecer, hay un nuevo enemigo, suelto en la ciudad, y hay que detenerlo!

-¡No digas más, Ryoga Hibiki! –ordenó Kuno, poniéndose de pie, y sacando su "Bukuto". -¡Si la hermosa Akane Tendo necesita mi ayuda, yo, Tatewaki Kuno, "El Trueno Azul del Instituto Furinkan", correré a ayudarla, como muestra de mi amor!

-¡Igual digo yo, de mi amado Ranma Saotome! –secundó Kodachi, sacando su cinta de gimnasia, al tiempo que veía, fijo, a Akari. -¡Si pretendes quitármelo, niña, lo pagarás!

-¡Ranma Saotome y yo, sólo somos amigos! –se defendió Akari, decidida. -¡Yo, soy muy feliz con mi Ryoga, y nunca lo cambiaré, ni por Ranma, ni por nadie!

-¡Según recuerdo, hermana, tus rivales son Akane Tendo, la chica china que vende ramen, y la chica que vende okonomiyakis! –masculló Kuno, algo incómodo, por lo dicho por Kodachi. -¡Akari Unryuu, es buena chica, respondo por ella!

-¡Gracias, Kuno! –agradeció Akari, sonriendo. -¿Nos vamos?

Asintiendo, Kuno y Kodachi acompañaron a Ryoga y Akari. Al mismo tiempo, Ranma y Akane llegaban con Ukyo, que estaba cerrando su local, el restaurante "U-Chan´s".

-¡Hola, Ran-Chan y Akane! –saludó Ukyo, sonriendo. -¡Estaba cerrando, pero, si desean comer algunos okonomiyakis, entremos, y se los preparo!

-¡Mejor, dejamos eso para mañana, Ukyo! –propuso Ranma, sorprendiendo, tanto a Ukyo, como a Akane, ya que ambas sabían, demasiado bien, lo tragón que solía ser Ranma. -¡Ahora, vamos a ver a Mousse y Shampoo, porque necesitamos ayuda!

-¿Ayuda, Ran-Chan? –quiso saber Ukyo, preocupada. -¿Sucede algo?

-¡Hay un nuevo enemigo, en la ciudad, Ukyo! –respondió Akane, adelantándose a la respuesta de Ranma. -¡Su nombre es Kyujitsu, y es demasiado fuerte!

Ukyo, sabiendo que Ranma y Akane, nunca le pedirían ayuda, de no ser por algo muy serio, los siguió, con rumbo al restaurante "Nekohanten". Llegaron ahí, en minutos.

-¡Nihao, Ranma! –saludó Shampoo, llegando con Ranma, y abrazándolo. -¿Ranma viene por ramen, y té verde? ¡Amazona, lo prepara ya!

-¡Deja a Ranma, Shampoo! –ordenó Akane, separando a la amazona china, de Ranma, con gran violencia. -¡No vinimos a comer, que quede claro!

-¡Así es, gatita! –secundó Ukyo, viendo fijo a Shampoo. -¡Aunque suene feo, necesitamos tu ayuda, y la de Mousse, porque hay un nuevo chiflado en Nerima!

-¡A ver, a ver! –dijo Mousse, llegando de repente. -¿Qué es eso, de "un chiflado"?

-¡Un enemigo, Mousse! –contestó Ranma, sin perder tiempo. -¡Hay un enemigo nuevo!

-¿Enemigo? –repitió Shampoo, curiosa. -¡Amazona, vence enemigo! ¡Vamos ya!

-¡No tan rápido, Shampoo! –pidió Akane, sentándose. -¡Este enemigo, que se llama Kyujitsu, es muy fuerte, y bastante rudo! ¡No será fácil de vencer, claro que no!

-¡Si mal no recuerdo, "Kyujitsu" significa "Día de Fiesta", en japonés! –apuntó Mousse, tras hacer memoria. -¿Acerté, amigos?

-¡Acertaste, Mousse! –señaló Ukyo, cruzando los brazos. -¡Según me contaron Ranma y Akane, ese tipo, atacará en los días de fiesta, empezando dentro de 5 días, 23 de Septiembre, Equinoccio de Otoño! ¡Debemos estar atentos, amigos!

Justo en ese momento, Ryoga y Akari, acompañados de Kuno y Kodachi, llegaban al lugar. En cosa de minutos, todos accedieron a trabajar juntos, para tratar de detener a Kyujitsu, y llegar a descubrir quien era realmente, y que buscaba en Nerima.

Lo que el grupo de amigos, y ahora aliados, ignoraba, era que Kyujitsu, oculto entre las sombras de un callejón cercano, los estaba escuchando, vía un pequeño micrófono, el cual estaba puesto, en una ventana del local de venta de ramen.

-¿Así, que desean saber quién soy? –se preguntaba Kyujitsu, divertido. -¡Creo que, para poner sobre alerta a este grupo de necios, deberé atacar a alguien cercano a ellos!

Tomando esa decisión, Kyujitsu se fue. Llegando a una casa, penetró por una ventana y, entrando a una habitación, procedió a quitarse su traje, así como la máscara. Una vez que se quitó todo eso, lo guardó todo en una caja de cartón, y lo metió en un armario. Luego, consultó un calendario, el cual, estaba pegado en una pared.

-¡Muy bien, dentro de 5 días, será 23 de Septiembre, Equinoccio de Otoño! –murmuró Kyujitsu, marcando la fecha, con un círculo rojo. -¡Ese día, atacaré a alguien, a quien Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo, no logren proteger! ¡Deberé localizar, a mi víctima!

Sumiéndose en esos pensamientos, Kyujitsu, ya sin su disfraz, salió de su casa, y se dirigió al centro de Nerima. Tras llegar allá, se dirigió a un cine. Tras ver la película, fue a un restaurante, donde cenó, con muy buen apetito, comiendo ramen con carne de cerdo, arroz frito con gambas y camarones, y una buena ración de té verde. Tras dar una vuelta por algunas tiendas del centro de Nerima, Kyujitsu, quien pasaba por una persona común y corriente, al no usar su disfraz, se enrumbó al parque, a ver pasar gente, y relajarse un rato. La vista en el parque, de tanta gente feliz, puso en tensión a Kyujitsu.

-¡Esto, sencillamente, es insoportable! –masculló, tras beber un largo trago, de una bebida gaseosa. -¡Dentro de 5 días, pondré a ésta dichosa ciudad "patas arriba", y pasaré un rato muy, muy divertido! ¡Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo, no podrán conmigo!

Mientras tanto, en la casa Tendo, Ranma meditaba, sentado en el piso del dojo. La súbita aparición de Kyujitsu, así como la gran fuerza que había demostrado, lo tenía más tenso, que un gato en una habitación llena de mecedoras. Akane notó eso, y se acercó a conversar con él. Al verla llegar, Ranma se sintió algo más tranquilo.

-¡Hola, Akane! –saludó Ranma, con voz serena. -¿Pasa algo, eh?

-¡Desde que apareció Kyujitsu, te he notado algo tenso, Ranma! –indicó Akane, llegando con él, y dándole un abrazo. -¿Hay algo, que quieras contarme?

-¡Sólo pensaba, Akane, en el hecho de que, cada vez que un nuevo chiflado llega a Nerima, siempre nos busca, a nosotros 2, para enfrentarnos! –explicó Ranma, mientras veía hacia el cielo. -¡Es como si nosotros 2, fuéramos, de algún modo, los defensores de ésta ciudad! ¿Nunca habías pensado en eso, Akane!

-¡Ahora que lo dices, sí, Ranma! –asintió Akane, pensativa, antes de sonreír, y guiñarle un ojo a Ranma. -¡Sin embargo, es obvio, porque somos 2 buenos combatientes del Estilo Libre de las Artes Marciales! ¿Acaso, habías olvidado eso?

-¡No, Akane, no lo he olvidado! –dijo Ranma, respondiendo al abrazo. -¡Gracias, en serio, por preocuparte por mí, y por lo que me pasa!

-¡No es nada, en serio! –respondió Akane, sonriendo. -¿Para qué son los amigos o, en nuestro caso, una prometida contenta de ser querida?

Ranma, al escuchar esas palabras, no dijo nada más. Sólo volvió a abrazar a Akane, y siguió mirando hacia el cielo. Al tiempo que esto pasaba, Kyujitsu, llegando a la casa de donde antes saliera, entraba, y se dirigía a su habitación. Tras llegar, procedió a acostarse, jurando, una y mil veces, animar las cosas, para ver "algo de acción". Luego de un buen rato, de pensar en eso, se durmió, muy profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente, estando en clases, alguien llegó al Instituto Furinkan, preguntando por Ranma. Ese "alguien", era Kayoko Miki, alumna del Instituto San Hebere, el colegio al que iba Kodachi, y lucía preocupada.

-¡Ranma Saotome, lo buscan! –exclamó el profesor, llamando a Ranma. -¡No se preocupe, en serio, por el tiempo! ¡Al parecer, es algo importante!

-¡Con su permiso, profesor! –se disculpó Ranma, llegando con Kayoko. -¿Qué pasa, Kayoko? ¿Tienes algún problema, amiga, o te preocupa algo?

Al preguntar esto, Ranma llamó a Akane, haciéndole una señal, con una mano. Akane llegó en segundos, y se puso a escuchar. El profesor, también estaba presente.

-¡No sé, como contarte esto, Ranma! –empezó Kayoko, con timidez. -¡Sí, algo pasó!

-¡Vamos, Kayoko, soy tu amigo! –dijo Ranma, sonriendo. -¡Puedes contarme, vamos!

-¡Y yo, también soy tu amiga! –secundó Akane, también sonriendo. -¡Adelante, cuenta!

-¡Muy bien, les contaré! –aceptó Kayoko, tomando aire. -¡Hoy, varias alumnas de mi colegio, el Instituto San Hebere, fueron atacadas, con indecible violencia, por un loco, que se hace llamar Kyujitsu! ¡Nunca, les juro, había visto tanta violencia!

-¡Kyujitsu! –murmuró Ranma, presintiendo, hacia donde iba a ir la cosa. -¡Cuéntanos, sin omitir detalle, lo que hizo, Kayoko! ¡Kyujitsu, nos las debe, a Akane y a mí!

-¡Kyujitsu llegó a nuestro colegio, y dijo que, tarde o temprano, Nerima sería su ciudad, y que debíamos ayudarlo, a irla conquistando! –contó Kayoko, con voz calmada. -¡En ese momento, nos negamos! ¡Entonces, se acercó a varias alumnas de los años inferiores, para, acto seguido, proceder a darles una golpiza de espanto!

-¿Es en serio, Kayoko? –preguntó Akane, pasmada. -¡Eso, suena increíble!

-¡Akane Tendo! –exclamó el profesor, sorprendido, por aquella pregunta. -¡Debería castigarla, por toda una semana, por decir tonterías como esa!

Akane, avergonzada, sólo agachó la cabeza. Ranma, interviniendo, le pidió al profesor que no fuera duro con ella, que no era para tanto. Acto seguido, ambos siguieron charlando con Kayoko, quien le contó que, de las 5 alumnas atacadas, 2 estaban en el hospital, una con un brazo roto, y la otra, con un tobillo dislocado manualmente.

Ranma y Akane, casi no podían creer, que hubiera alguien tan, pero tan cruel, como para llegar al punto de dislocarle un tobillo a otra persona, y más, manualmente. Tranquilizando a Kayoko, le prometieron actuar, y descubrir quien era Kyujitsu, costara lo que costara. Ese modo de actuar, no era lógico, ni aceptable, bajo ningún concepto.

Justo en ese momento, Kyujitsu, desde la azotea de un edificio, se regodeaba de la felicidad. Su plan estaba en marcha, y pensaba llevarlo hasta el final, sin importar nada, ni nadie. Muy pronto, Nerima conocería una serie de ataques, nunca antes vistos.

Una carcajada maligna, surcó el aire. Era la primera, y no sería la única.

-¡Listos o no, Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo, voy a por ustedes! –gritó Kyujitsu, al aire del mediodía. -¡No se van a escapar, claro que no!

**Nota: Kyujitsu, si bien había prometido atacar sólo en días de fiesta, ha lanzado un primer aviso, con resultados muy desagradables, para Ranma y Akane. ¿Quién es Kyujitsu, y qué cuenta tiene pendiente, con Ranma y Akane? ¿Cuál será, en serio, su siguiente movimiento? Eso, se sabrá, cuando "El largo Equinocc****io de Otoño" continúe, en el Episodio 2, titulado "23 de Septiembre, Equinoccio de Otoño". **


	2. Episodio II

"**Ranma ½": "El largo Equinoccio de Otoño".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_**). **

**Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de Rumiko Takahashi. Tadako Gakusha, Echiko Fukusaku, Harumi Hamamoto, Kadiri Ibu y Sadakio Takashita son personajes propiedad y Copyright © del autor. **

**Episodio 2: "23 de Septiembre, Equinoccio de Otoño". **

**Equinoccio de Otoño (**_**Shūbun no hi**_**): Este día de fiesta, fue establecido en 1948, como un día especial, para honrar a los antepasados, y recordar a los muertos. Antes de 1948, el Equinoccio de Otoño, fue un antiguo festival imperial, llamado **_**Shūki kōrei-sai**_**.**

Tan sólo 5 días después, de la primera aparición de Kyujitsu, llegó el primer día de fiesta, el 23 de Septiembre, Equinoccio de Otoño. Como en ese día, se recordaba a los muertos, Sowun Tendo, el padre de Akane, y de sus 2 hermanas mayores, Kasumi y Nabiki, decidió ir al cementerio, a recordar a su fallecida esposa, Naoko, quien muriera años atrás, cuando Akane, la menor de sus 3 hijas, era muy pequeña.

-¡Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane! –llamó Sowun, tras decidir hacer eso. -¡Vengan, hijas!

En cosa de segundos, las 3 hermanas Tendo, llegaron con su padre.

-¿Nos llamabas, papá? –preguntó Kasumi, siempre solícita y servicial. -¿Pasa algo?

-¡Así es, Kasumi, yo las llamé, porque, como deben saber, hoy es 23 de Septiembre, Equinoccio de Otoño! –dijo Sowun, ya serio. -¡Como en este día, se suele recordar a los muertos, iremos al cementerio, a visitar la tumba de Naoko!

-¡Está bien, papá! –afirmó Akane, tras escuchar esa explicación. -¡Iré a decirle a Ranma, a Tío Genma, y a Tía Nodoka, para que vayan con nosotros!

Nabiki, fue la única, que no dijo nada. Sólo asintió, con la cabeza.

Al rato, todos, los Saotome, y los Tendo, iban a salir, para ir a hacer una visita, al cementerio. Por la solemnidad de esa fecha, Ranma esperaba que Kyujitsu, faltando a su palabra, no atacara a nadie. Bueno, a decir verdad, Akane también esperaba eso. En cosa de minutos, las 2 familias, llegaron al cementerio. Como era de esperarse, ya habían llegado muchas familias, dispuestas a honrar, y recordar, a sus seres queridos.

Con lentitud, y encabezados por Sowun, llegaron a la tumba de Naoko Tendo, su fallecida esposa, y madre de Kasumi, Nabiki y Akane. Mientras miraba la lápida, con el nombre de su madre, y sus fechas de nacimiento y muerte, Akane trató de recordarla bien. Sin embargo, no era del todo fácil, por el hecho, de que ella, Akane, era una niña, cuando su madre murió. Aún así, oró, junto con los demás, por su descanso eterno. Mientras eso pasaba en el cementerio, Ryoga y Akari conversaban con Ukyo, mientras se comían unos ricos okonomiyakis, en el restaurante de ésta, el "U-Chan´s".

-¿Qué me dijiste, Ryoga? –preguntó Ukyo, creyendo que había escuchado mal. -¿Así, que ha llegado un nuevo enemigo, a Nerima? ¿Ya lo has enfrentado?

-¡No, Ukyo, no lo he enfrentado! –contestó Ryoga, tras tragar un buen bocado. -¡Ese loco, que se hace llamar Kyujitsu, hace unos días, atacó a Ranma y Akane, y les pegó una gran paliza! ¡Luego, atacó a 5 alumnas del Instituto San Hebere, el colegio de Kodachi, y mandó al hospital a 2 de ellas! ¡Ahí, está la prueba de su fuerza!

-¡No se conoce su verdadera identidad, Ukyo, porque usa máscara! –informó Akari, algo pensativa. -¡Sólo sabemos que, como "Kyujitsu", en japonés, significa "Día de Fiesta", en cualquier momento, puede atacar! ¡Ranma y Akane nos contaron, que Kyujitsu les dijo que, en cada día de fiesta, atacaría a alguien cercano a ellos 2!

-¡Espera, Akari! –demandó Ukyo, palideciendo. -¿Días de fiesta?

-¡Así es, Ukyo! –asintió Akari, confusa. -¿Qué sucede, amiga?

-¡Ryoga y Akari, hoy es día de fiesta! –exclamó Ukyo, volteando a ver un calendario, el cual estaba, justo sobre el mostrador. -¡Hoy, es 23 de Septiembre, Equinoccio de Otoño!

Ryoga y Akari, al unísono, tuvieron un mal presentimiento, al escuchar a Ukyo. A decir una, los 3 salieron del restaurante "U-Chan´s", y empezaron a buscar a Ranma y Akane, esperando hallarlos, antes de que los hallara Kyujitsu. En su casa, Kuno, como era su eterna costumbre, estaba que lanzaba mil truenos y centellas, contra su pesadilla hecha persona, Ranma Saotome. Sasuke, en silencio, sólo lo escuchaba, y se preocupaba por su díscolo y atarantado amo.

-¡Ranma Saotome, lo juro, me las va a pagar, me cueste lo que me cueste! –juraba Kuno, dando espadazos, contra una foto enorme de Ranma. -¡No me importa como lo haga, debo alejar a mis 2 grandes amores, Akane Tendo y la chica pelirroja, de sus viles y sucias manos! ¡Es mi deber, y mi obligación de samurai!

-¿No está exagerando, señor Tatewaki? –preguntó Sasuke, algo cohibido. -¡Hasta donde sabemos, usted, aún no ha podido vencer, a Ranma Saotome!

-¡Nada es eterno, Sasuke! –gritó Kuno, ya furioso. -¡Algún día, lo venceré, lo juro!

Kuno no sabía algo: Kodachi, su hermana menor, estaba escondida, y escuchándolo.

"_¡No me importa, ni de broma, que seas mi hermano mayor!"_, pensó Kodachi, seria de verdad. _"¡Si dañas a mi amado Ranma Saotome, lo juro, te daré la peor golpiza que puedas imaginar, hermano! ¡Nadie ataca a mi Ranma querido, y queda impune, no si yo, lo puedo evitar! ¡Si alguien lo ataca, lamentará haberme conocido!"_

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Kodachi salió de su casa, saltando de azotea en azotea. Su destino, la casa Tendo, porque pensaba ir a ver a Ranma. Avanzaba, con gran rapidez.

Poco antes, Shampoo, la amazona china, había salido del restaurante "Nekohanten", el cual ella atendía, junto con su bisabuela Cologne, y su "viejo amigo", Mousse, quienes también, eran chinos, y tenían ya, algún tiempo de vivir en Nerima. Al igual que Kodachi, Shampoo también buscaba a Ranma Saotome, lo cual solía causar problemas.

-¿Ranma? –preguntó Shampoo, llegando por las azoteas, y aterrizando en el jardín, de la casa Tendo. -¿Estás aquí, Ranma? ¡Amazona, visita Airen!

Caminando con lentitud, Shampoo penetró a la casa Tendo, hallándola desierta. Al ver un calendario, en la pared de la cocina, Shampoo concluyó que, por ser 23 de Septiembre, Equinoccio de Otoño, los Saotome, junto con los Tendo, debían andar rindiendo homenaje a algún familiar muerto, llegando al punto de recordar que, en efecto, la madre de Akane y sus hermanas, había muerto algunos años atrás. Shampoo estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando, de repente, un sonido de pasos en el techo, llamó su atención. Esperando que fuera Ranma, se dirigió al jardín, sólo para llevarse una amarga sorpresa. Quien estaba allí, no era Ranma, sino Kodachi.

-¡Mujer Loca! –gruñó Shampoo, al ver a la chica gimnasta. -¿Buscas algo, eh?

-¡Vaya sorpresa, la china que habla "como una salvaje"! –masculló Kodachi, enferma de decepción, de hallarse, delante de una de sus enemigas juradas, por el amor de Ranma. -¡Largo de aquí, chica china! ¡Vine a ver, a mi amado Ranma!

-¡Ranma es de Amazona, no de Mujer Loca! –protestó Shampoo, apretando dientes y puños. -¡O te vas ya, o verás, lo peligrosa que soy!

-¡Muy bien, amiga china! –aceptó Kodachi, sonriendo. -¿Deseas a Ranma? ¡Para tenerlo a él, primero, deberás vencerme, lo cual, te lo digo, no será fácil!

Aquí, las palabras dieron paso a la acción. Kodachi sacó su cinta de gimnasia, y Shampoo sacó sus bomboris, iniciando una batalla, por todo lo alto.

Obviamente, el jardín de la casa Tendo, fue el escenario de esa batalla.

Kodachi hizo el primer movimiento, atrapando a Shampoo con su cinta de gimnasia, y dándole un señor golpe, contra un árbol, lo cual dejó a Shampoo casi sin aire.

-¡Mujer Loca, pagará! –espetó Shampoo, tomando aire. -¡Nadie, pero nadie, en serio, golpea Amazona, y queda ileso!

-¡Te voy a enseñar a hablar bien, china de porra! –exclamó Kodachi, llegando con Shampoo, y dándole, sin previo aviso, un puñetazo en plena cara. -¡Vamos a ver si, con ésta golpiza que te voy a dar, se te quita, el andar detrás de mi amado Ranma!

-¡Ranma es mío, no tuyo! –contestó Shampoo, respondiendo con otro puñetazo, el cual impactó, en el estómago de Kodachi. -¡Mujer Loca, no debe retar Amazona!

-¡Aquí, la retada fui yo! –alegó Kodachi, dándole un golpe, con un bolo, a Shampoo, por la cabeza, con gran fuerza. -¡Yo, vine a buscar a Ranma, y te hallé aquí! ¡Más te vale alejarte de él, o te mandaré de vuelta a China, en muy malas condiciones!

"_¡Mujer Loca, dice verdad!"_, pensó Shampoo, ya espantada. _"¡Al parecer, ha entrenado! ¡Es muy fuerte, y puede vencerme, o hacerme algo más! ¡La subestimé!"_

En ese preciso momento, los Tendo y los Saotome, tras visitar la tumba de la señora Naoko, en el cementerio, iban llegando. Obvio, al ver tan cruenta batalla, en su propio jardín, todos, sin excepción, se quedaron mudos del espanto.

Ranma, sintiendo la sangre revuelta, fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¡Kodachi, Shampoo! –llamó Ranma, a las 2 combatientes. -¡Paren ya!

Kodachi y Shampoo, que estaban dándose de puñetazos, como si fueran boxeadoras profesionales, al escuchar a Ranma, se detuvieron. Para ser sinceros, quien se detuvo, fue Kodachi. Shampoo, al estar muy vapuleada, sólo dobló las piernas, y cayó al césped del jardín, desmayada, producto de la golpiza, que acababa de recibir.

-¡¡¡¡SHAMPOO!!!!! –gritó Akane, llegando con la vencida, y noqueada, amazona china, quien tenía varias cortadas en la cara. -¡¡¡¡KASUMI, VEN A AYUDARME!!!!!

Kasumi, al escuchar a Akane, se acercó, siendo secundada por Nodoka, la madre de Ranma. Al ver la mala condición de Shampoo, se alarmaron, y procedieron a llevarla adentro. Kasumi, siempre solícita, procedió a atenderla, junto con Nodoka. Mientras tanto, Ranma regañaba, acremente, a Kodachi.

-¿Qué te has creído, Kodachi? –preguntaba Ranma, ya molesto. -¡Casi matas a Shampoo, con esa golpiza que le diste! ¿No te diste cuenta, so loca?

-¡Ranma, mi amor, sólo le dí su merecido! –dijo Kodachi, a guisa de explicación, hablando con un tono seductor, y muy edulcorado. -¡Esa molesta enana china, se ha metido, muchas veces, entre nosotros!

-¡Kodachi, no hay un "nosotros", no lo ha habido, y no lo habrá! –contestó Ranma, dando un golpe, a un árbol cercano. -¡Yo ya tengo una prometida, y es Akane!

-¡Ranma Saotome, no te atrevas a rechazarme! –demandó Kodachi, con un rictus de furia, en la cara. -¡Si me rechazas, no respondo de mis actos!

-¡Si lo deseas, Kodachi, te acepto como amiga! –propuso Ranma, tendiéndole una mano, al tiempo que sonreía. -¡Como te dije, mi prometida es Akane, y nadie más!

-¡No, Ranma, nunca me rendiré! –alegó Kodachi, dándole la espalda. -¡Tarde o temprano, serás mío, lo juro, por mi honor! ¡Oh, jojojojojojojojojojo!

Lanzando su siempre siniestra risa de psicópata, Kodachi se fue, dejando a Ranma confundido. Viéndola irse, él se dirigió al interior de la casa Tendo. Al entrar, Ranma pudo ver que Shampoo, quien seguía noqueada, estaba acostada en el sofá. Kasumi, con un trapo húmedo, acababa de limpiarle la sangre de la cara, mientras que Nodoka, con suavidad, trataba de reanimarla. Akane, sólo observaba.

-¡Shampoo-Chan! –llamaba Nodoka, algo preocupada. -¡Shampoo-Chan, despierta!

Shampoo, de repente, abrió los ojos. Al verse acostada en un sofá, y siendo atendida, supo que, para su mala fortuna, había sido vencida. Con un esfuerzo, se sentó.

-¿Señora Nodoka, preocupada por Shampoo? –quiso saber Shampoo, acabando de despertar. -¿Ranma, bien? ¿Amazona, puede ver Airen?

-¡Ranma está bien, Shampoo-Chan! –contestó Nodoka, poniendo cara seria. -¡Puedes verlo, pero, como dice Akane, sin trucos! ¡Y, si me haces el favor, no vuelvas a llamarlo "Airen"! ¡Te lo prohíbo, porque Ranma, es el prometido de Akane!

-¡Señora Nodoka, mala con Shampoo! –protestó Shampoo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. -¡Ranma es mío, no es de Chica Violenta, ni de Mujer Loca!

-¡Ya dije que no, Shampoo-Chan! –exclamó Nodoka, aún más seria. -¡Ranma no es nada tuyo, salvo amigo! ¡Te lo repito, Ranma es el prometido de Akane!

-¡Si no te alejas de Ranma, Shampoo, me voy a enojar en serio, y te voy a dar una golpiza, igual o peor, que la que te acaba de dar Kodachi! –amenazó Akane, viendo fijo, a la maltrecha guerrera china. -¡Ahora, vete, antes de que me enoje, y te lastime!

Shampoo, llorando de verdad, no contestó al alegato de Nodoka, ni a la amenaza de Akane. Sólo se puso de pie, y salió corriendo. No sólo había sido vencida, por una odiada enemiga, sino que había sido rechazada, por la madre del chico que amaba. Era demasiado, al menos, para ella. Caminando, Shampoo se topó, con la persona, a la cual, menos deseaba ver, Mousse.

-¡Grandioso, Mousse! –gruñó Shampoo, limpiando sus ojos. -¡Sólo esto, me faltaba!

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Shampoo? –preguntó Mousse, al verla en ese estado. -¿Ranma Saotome, te dijo, o te hizo algo indebido? ¡Dímelo, y lo haré pagar!

-¡Tonto Mousse, molestia! –gritó Shampoo, dándole una patada, y mandándolo a volar, como hacía Akane con Kuno. -¡Déjame sola, ya!

Mousse, tomado de sorpresa, salió volando, y aterrizó en el lago del parque. Los resultados, fueron los ya muy conocidos.

-¡¡¡¡CUAC, CUAC, CUAC!!!!! –graznaba Mousse, convertido en pato.

A como pudo, Mousse levantó el vuelo. Tras volar por un buen rato, de forma por demás penosa, llegó al restaurante "Nekohanten" y, subiendo al nivel superior, se zambulló en una tina, llena de agua caliente, volviendo en segundos, a su forma humana. Tras vestirse, se puso lentes, e hizo un juramento solemne, de honor.

-¡Algún día, lo juro, Shampoo me las va a pagar! –juró Mousse, para él mismo. -¡Ya me tiene cansado, con eso de que, cada vez que Ranma la rechaza, se desquita conmigo!

Mousee ignoraba algo: Cologne, la bisabuela de Shampoo, lo había escuchado, y planeaba charlar con Shampoo, y poner orden, en la caótica vida de su bisnieta.

Algo más tarde, Ranma y Akane, a la hora del almuerzo, conversaban con Daisuke, Hiroshi, Sayuri y Yuka, en un restaurante, mientras comían ramen y té verde.

-¡Así, como lo oyen, amigos! –decía Ranma, con un dejo de amargura. -¡Kodachi y Shampoo, liándose a golpes, en nuestra casa! ¿Qué opinan de eso, eh?

-¡Vaya un par de atrevidas, esas 2! –espetó Sayuri, bastante seria. -¡Como si no les bastara, con causar líos, ahora los causan, en casas ajenas!

-¡Coincido con Sayuri! –intervino Daisuke, tras escuchar con detenimiento. -¡Hasta ahora, Shampoo no ha causado líos acá, pero fuera del colegio, ya es otra cosa!

-¡A Shampoo, se la tengo jurada! –exclamó Akane, chocando sus puños. -¡Tarde o temprano, me llegará a cansar, y deberé enviarla a China, hecha pedazos!

-¡No llegues a excederte, Akane! –sugirió Yuka, tratando de calmar, a la menor de las 3 hermanas Tendo. -¡Sabemos que Ranma, no te dejará por ella! ¿Verdad, Ranma?

-¡Desde luego, Yuka! –asintió Ranma, convencido de verdad. -¡Akane y yo, ahora, tenemos una mejor relación, y planeamos mantenerla en ese estado!

-¡Esa, me parece una noticia genial! –apuntó Hiroshi, sonriendo. -¡La verdad, yo no sé, por que Shampoo, no se hace novia, de su amigo chino, Mousse!

Todos, al escuchar a Hiroshi, soltaron la carcajada. Sin embargo, no duró mucho. En ese momento, algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, cortó la carcajada colectiva.

-¡Shampoo, no quiere tonto Mousse, quiere Ranma! –gruñó Shampoo, saliendo de una mesa cercana. -¡Shampoo, tendrá Ranma, de un modo u otro, y Chica Violenta, no podrá detener Shampoo, porque podría ver en peligro su vida!

Tras decir eso, Shampoo, sintiendo una furia casi lunática, se fue, apretando dientes y puños. Al verla actuando así, Ranma y Akane se miraron y, tras volver a ver a sus 4 amigos, todos, al unísono, volvieron a soltar la carcajada. La verdad, daba risa, ver a Shampoo así, furiosa y frustrada, como una villana fracasada.

Al rato, llegaron Akari, Ryoga y Ukyo, y se unieron al grupo de Ranma y Akane. Tras escuchar lo sucedido con Shampoo, Ukyo soltó la carcajada, mientras que Akari y Ryoga, pensaban muy profundamente, ya que ellos, bastante bien, sabían que Shampoo, ni de broma, era capaz de rendirse fácilmente. Eso, la hacía aún más peligrosa. En ese momento, en otro punto de la ciudad, un grupo de alumnas del Instituto San Hebere, el colegio sólo para chicas, al que asistía Kodachi, se alistaba, para irse al cementerio, a visitar las tumbas de sus parientes fallecidos. El grupo, era el Grupo Estrella # 3 (Tadako Gakusha, Echiko Fukusaku, Harumi Hamamoto, Kadiri Ibu y Sadakio Takashita). Visitarían las tumbas, de los abuelos de Echiko, y de Harumi.

-¿Listas, chicas? –preguntó Tadako, chica de larga cabellera negra, larga hasta la mitad de la espalda, que era quien lideraba el grupo. -¡Echiko y Harumi, sean fuertes! ¡Sabemos que querían a sus abuelos, pero no lloren! ¡Ellos, están bien!

-¡Está bien, está bien! –aceptó Echiko, una linda chica de cabello negro, largo hasta los hombros, medio rizado. -¡Es sólo, Tadako, que lo extraño mucho! ¡Mi abuelo, era muy especial conmigo, y siempre estaba orgulloso, de ser mi abuelo!

-¡Mi abuelo, hasta hace poco, me llamaba "mi niña"! –recordó Harumi, una chica de cabello castaño corto, parecido al de Nabiki, una de las hermanas de Akane. -¡Su muerte, lo admito, me ha golpeado mucho! ¡No he podido superarla, lo siento!

Kadiri y Sadakio, las otras 2 chicas del grupo (Kadiri tenía cabello rubio, de largo mediano, y Sadakio, cabello negro corto), en señal de respeto, sólo escuchaban. Al final, se pusieron en marcha, hacia el cementerio. Llegaron ahí, en cosa de media hora. Tras caminar un rato, llegaron a la tumba del abuelo de Echiko. En silencio, oraron por el descanso eterno de su alma, mientras que Echiko, tras la oración, sacó un poema, escrito por ella, en el cual elogiaba a su abuelo. Tras recibir abrazos, y consuelo, de sus amigas y compañeras de grupo, Echiko propuso seguir adelante, y pasar a la tumba del abuelo de Harumi, la cual estaba a poca distancia. Sus amigas, la siguieron hacia ese sitio.

En ese momento, una persona, que vestía una gabardina, muy al estilo de Elliott Ness, el famoso personaje de la serie de televisión de 1959, y película de 1987, "Los Intocables", entró al cementerio. El hecho de que usara esa gabardina, así como un sombrero de ala ancha, impedía ver su rostro. Al haber poca gente en el cementerio, esa persona, pasaba prácticamente desapercibida. Con paso lento, avanzó entre las tumbas.

Justo entonces, las alumnas del Instituto San Hebere, llegaban a la tumba, del abuelo de Harumi. En silencio, y como hicieran en la tumba del abuelo de Echiko, procedieron a orar. Al acabar, Harumi no leyó un poema, como hiciera Echiko, pero se puso a contar anécdotas, sobre su abuelo. La persona que las seguía, se detuvo en una tumba, y fingió orar. En realidad, estuvo escuchando a las muchachas, con gran atención, hasta que ellas anunciaron, que se iban a ir.

-¡Chicas, hagamos algo divertido! –propuso Sadakio, sonriendo. -¡Vayamos a buscar a Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo, e invitémoslos a cenar! ¡Cena en mi casa!

-¡Me gusta esa idea, en serio! –secundó Echiko, secando sus ojos. -¡Y podemos decirles, que lleven a sus amigos, Ryoga Hibiki y Akari Unryuu! ¡Así, será mucho mejor!

-¡Vamos ya, pues! –intervino Kadiri, entusiasta de verdad. -¡Yo, puedo preparar arroz frito con pescado, tal y como lo hace mi mamá! ¡Y haré un postre, también!

El escuchar esa conversación, fue lo que la persona de la gabardina y el sombrero de ala ancha, deseaba llegar a escuchar. ¡Al fin, había hallado, a unas amistades de Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo! ¡Esa, era la señal que estaba esperando!

Ocultándose detrás de un enorme mausoleo, perteneciente a una familia, esa extraña persona, se quitó la gabardina, así como el sombrero de ala ancha, revelando que era Kyujitsu. En segundos, llegó con las 5 colegialas.

-¿Así que ustedes 5, son amigas de Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo? –preguntó Kyujitsu, parándose delante de las 5 chicas. -¡Ahora, conocerán mi poder, el poder de Kyujitsu, el nuevo azote de la ciudad de Nerima!

-¡Es el chiflado, que mandó a unas chicas de los años inferiores, al hospital! –dijo Tadako, sacando su cinta de gimnasia. -¡Chicas, vamos a darle una lección!

-¡Vamos, Harumi! –sugirió Kadiri, tomando la iniciativa. -¡Vamos juntas!

-¡Estoy contigo! –afirmó Harumi, sacando sus bolos. -¡Yo, le daré primero!

Diciendo y haciendo, Harumi se lanzó contra Kyujitsu. Lastimosamente, Kyujitsu estaba alerta, y la cazó, con un único puñetazo, muy bien dado, en la boca del estómago. Harumi, casi sin aire, cayó de rodillas. Al verla, Kyujitsu llegó y, sin aviso, le pegó una patada por la cara, derribándola, noqueada, y sangrando por la nariz.

-¡Eres un maldito! –gritó Kadiri, al ver a su amiga caída. -¡Ahora, vas a ver!

-¿Qué voy a ver, niña tonta? –quiso saber Kyujitsu, riendo malvadamente. -¡Toma esto!

No hubo más. Un cruzado de derecha, derribó a Kadiri, también noqueada. Al ver eso, Tadako, Echiko y Sadakio, en un mismo ataque, se lanzaron contra Kyujitsu. De nada sirvió, porque Kyujitsu, sacando una cachiporra, les pegó una paliza de espanto, dejándolas tan noqueadas, como acabaran Harumi y Kadiri. Al final, Kyujitsu, viendo a las 5 colegialas derribadas, salió del cementerio, llegó a un teléfono público, y marcó un número de teléfono. Pacientemente, esperó.

-¡Hola, casa de las familias Tendo y Saotome! –saludó Kasumi, siempre solícita y amable. -¿Con quién desea hablar, señor, señora o señorita?

-¡Deseo hablar con Ranma Saotome, o con Akane Tendo! –pidió Kyujitsu, mientras cuidaba que nadie le viera. -¡Es importante, señorita!

-¡Ya le pongo a Ranma, porque Akane se está bañando! –indicó Kasumi, antes de proceder a llamar, al chico de la trenza. -¡Ranma, teléfono!

-¡Gracias, Kasumi! –agradeció Ranma, al tomar el teléfono. -¡Diga, habla Ranma!

-¡Hola, Saotome! –saludó Kyujitsu, riendo. -¡Ya inicié mis ataques, y tuve éxito!

-¡Kyujitsu! –gruñó Ranma, al reconocer la rasposa, y muy molesta, voz. -¿Qué hiciste?

-¡Observé a 5 amigas tuyas, en el cementerio, y les propiné una paliza, de verdadero espanto! –se jactó Kyujitsu, macabramente. -¡Trata de detenerme, so tonto!

-¿Dijiste, 5 amigas mías? –preguntó Ranma, incrédulo. -¡Dime sus nombres!

-¡Son 5 alumnas del colegio femenino, el Instituto San Hebere, Saotome! –informó Kyujitsu, con gran calma. -¡Sus nombres son Tadako Gakusha, Echiko Fukusaku, Harumi Hamamoto, Kadiri Ibu y Sadakio Takashita!

-¡Kyujitsu, cuando te agarre, te haré pagar! –amenazó Ranma, furioso. -¡Esas chicas, esas 5 amigas mías, forman el Grupo Estrella # 3!

-¡Son patéticas, las niñas esas! –se burló Kyujitsu, divertido. -¡Mejor se dedicaran a maquillarse, o a jugar con muñecas, porque no sirven para combatir!

-¡¡¡¡KYUJITSU, TE VOY A HACER POLVO!!!!! –gritó Ranma, con tal fuerza, que la casa entera, se sacudió, como si hubiera un terremoto. -¡¡¡¡DESGRACIADO!!!!!

El padre de Akane y sus hermanas, Kasumi y Nabiki, Sowun Tendo, acompañado por los padres de Ranma, Genma y Nodoka Saotome, llegó en carrera, al escuchar ese rugido, a ver que pasaba. Al llegar, vieron a Ranma, muy agitado.

-¿Qué pasa, Ranma? –preguntó Sowun, ya preocupado. -¿Qué te sucede?

-¡Ranma, muchacho, no seas maleducado! –instó Genma, acomodando sus lentes. -¡El señor Tendo preguntó algo, y debes contestarle!

-¡Kyujitsu, atacó a unas amigas mías, papá, y señor Tendo! –respondió Ranma, dejando caer, el auricular del teléfono. -¡Lo buscaré, y lo haré pagar!

-¡Ranma-Kun, no hagas una locura! –pidió Nodoka, preocupada. -¡Quédate aquí!

Ranma no escuchó, esa solicitud de su madre. Con la cara desfigurada de la furia, salió de la casa, dirigiéndose al centro. En el parque, supo a que sitio, debía de ir.

-¡Equinoccio de Otoño! –murmuró Ranma, recordando la fecha de ese día. -¡Día de homenajes, a los fallecidos! ¡El cementerio! ¡Si deseo hallar a Kyujitsu, debo ir ahí!

Corriendo como rinoceronte herido, Ranma atravesó media Nerima, hasta llegar al cementerio. Tras buscar, logró hallar, a las 5 alumnas del Instituto San Hebere. Tras revisarlas, activó su teléfono celular, y llamó a Akane. Ella, respondió al primer timbrazo. Al parecer, Kasumi le había informado, y ella estaba atenta.

-¡Hola! –saludó Akane, con cierta aprensión. -¿Quién es? ¿Eres tú, Ranma?

-¡Hola, Akane! –saludó Ranma, al recibir respuesta. -¡Sí, soy yo!

-¡Ranma, gran bobo! –dijo Akane, ya más tranquila. -¿Dónde estás?

-¡Estoy en el cementerio, Akane! –contestó Ranma, tratando de ver, si lograba localizar a Kyujitsu. -¡Llama a unas ambulancias, y diles que vengan acá!

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Akane, ya preocupada. -¿Estás herido, acaso?

-¡No es para mí, Akane! –explicó Ranma, siempre buscando. -¡Kyujitsu atacó a 5 chicas, del Instituto San Hebere! ¡Es el Grupo Estrella # 3, y están muy lastimadas!

Al escuchar eso, Akane no dijo más. Tras despedirse de Ranma, procedió a llamar a unas ambulancias, las cuales, llegaron en pocos minutos, al cementerio. Antes de que la subieran a una ambulancia, Tadako pidió hablar con Ranma.

-¡Ranma, no debes confiarte! –indicó Tadako, sin poder contener las lágrimas. -¡Ese tal Kyujitsu, es fuerte, muy fuerte, y no conoce la piedad! ¿Tendrás cuidado, Ranma?

-¡Desde luego, Tadako! –asintió Ranma, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, al ver a sus amigas tan vapuleadas. -¡Necesitaré ayuda, para poder vencerlo!

Tras irse las ambulancias, Ranma se quedó pensando. Estaba tan pensativo, que no notó, la llegada de Akane, quien iba llegando, junto con Ukyo.

-¡El chiflado de Kyujitsu, según ha demostrado, no está jugando! –masculló Ranma, apretando dientes y puños. -¡Pues yo, tampoco voy a jugar! ¡Kyujitsu, debes cuidar tus espaldas, porque te voy a buscar! ¡Pagarás, por lastimar a mis amistades!

Akane y Ukyo lo escucharon, y tragaron grueso. Al parecer, esto sólo empezaba.

**Nota: Ahora sí, el duelo de inteligencias, por la ciudad de Nerima, ha iniciado… ¿Qué irá a pasar ahora? ¿Cuál será ahora, el siguiente movimiento de Kyujitsu? ¿Podrán Ranma y Akane, hacer algo, y tratar de detenerlo? ¿O seguirá Kyujitsu, lastimando gente? Eso, se sabrá, cuando "El largo Equinoccio de Otoño" continúe, en el Día 3, titulado "10 de Octubre, Día del Deporte". **


	3. Episodio III

"**Ranma ½": "El largo Equinoccio de Otoño".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio ****Carballo (**MARK6_)**. **

**Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de Rumiko Takahashi****. ****Etsuko Doi, Akemi Eguchi, Fujiko Godo, Hatsuyo Harugucho y Kayoko Miki, así como Megumi, Naoko, Ichiro, Morio y Natsuki son propiedad y Copyright © del autor. **

**Episodio 3: "10 de Octubre, Día del Deporte".**

**Día del Deporte (**_**Taiiku no hi**_**): Este día de fiesta, fue establecido en 1966, como un día especial, para disfrutar de los deportes, y cultivar una mente y un cuerpo sanos. Originalmente, ubicado el 10 de Octubre, para celebrar el aniversario de la inauguración de los Juegos Olímpicos "Tokio´64", en el 2000, fue cambiado al segundo lunes de Octubre, en concordancia con el Sistema de los Lunes Felices. **

Ranma Saotome estaba bastante preocupado. Kyujitsu, su nuevo enemigo, cumpliendo con su palabra, había atacado, en otro día de fiesta, el 23 de Septiembre, Equinoccio de Otoño, a 5 alumnas del Instituto San Hebere, todas amigas suyas y de Akane, y las había atacado, mandándolas, _ipso facto_, al hospital. Les propinó, en serio, una golpiza.

Esas 5 chicas, integraban el Grupo Estrella # 3. De ellas, sólo las chicas que acabaron, con narices rotas (Harumi Hamamoto y Kadiri Ibu), debían de guardar reposo, por unos días más. Las otras 3 chicas del grupo (La líder del grupo Tadako Gakusha, y sus compañeras Echiko Fukusaku y Sadakio Takashita), apenas habían recibido algunos golpes, por fortuna, ninguno de gravedad, y no debieron quedar hospitalizadas.

Afortunadamente, Harumi y Kadiri se recuperaron a tiempo, para participar, en el Festival Deportivo del Instituto Furinkan. Los colegios que participaban, aparte del colegio organizador, el Instituto Furinkan, eran el Instituto San Hebere, el Instituto Seisyun y el Instituto Kolkhoz, si bien, todos esperaban un duelo entre el Instituto Furinkan y el Instituto San Hebere. El día del Festival Deportivo, el Instituto Furinkan estaba repleto, tanto de alumnos de los distintos colegios, como de público en general. El evento, era un real éxito.

-¡Vamos, Akari! –gritaba Ryoga, apoyando al equipo de voleibol del Instituto Furinkan, en el cual jugaba su prometida. -¡Vamos a ganar! ¡Arriba, Furinkan!

-¡Vamos, chicas, el Instituto Kolkhoz no nos vencerá! –gritaba Akari, apoyando a sus compañeras de equipo. -¡Megumi, cubre tu posición! ¡Naoko, atenta a mi señal!

En segundos, todo había acabado. El punto final, determinó la victoria del Instituto Furinkan 3 sets a 0, sobre el Instituto Kolkhoz. Ryoga, feliz, corrió a buscar a Akari.

-¡Ahora no, Ryoga! –dijo Akari, muerta de risa, mientras apartaba a Ryoga, con algo de delicadeza. -¡Huelo mal! ¡Déjame que vaya a bañarme, y regreso! ¡Después, pasaremos unos momentos juntos! ¿Te agrada la idea?

-¡Desde luego, anda! –aceptó Ryoga, sonriéndole a su prometida. -¡Te espero en la cafetería, para que bebamos algo juntos! ¡Después, iremos a ver a Akane, en el juego de fútbol, contra el Instituto Seisyun! ¡El duelo, será Akane contra Mariko Konjo!

Diciendo y haciendo, Akari, y el resto de integrantes del equipo de voleibol, pasaron a las duchas, procediendo a bañarse, con gran rapidez. Al acabar, las chicas se pusieron ropa limpia, y fresca, para pasar a ir a ver el resto de eventos.

Mientras jugaba el partido de fútbol, contra el Instituto Seisyun, el colegio de Mariko Konjo, Akane estaba como ida. ¿El motivo? ¡Los ataques de Kyujitsu, obvio!

El juego, no pudo empezar peor, para el Instituto Furinkan. En tan sólo 8 minutos, el Instituto Seisyun ya ganaba, 2 goles a 0. Ambos goles, fueron productos de gruesos fallos defensivos, de las chicas del Instituto San Hebere, y anotados por Mariko Konjo.

-¡Vaya un equipo de tontas! –se jactaba Mariko, muerta de la risa. -¡Yo esperaba, no sé, algo de resistencia! ¡Sin embargo, veo que el Instituto Furinkan, no es fuerte, al menos, no en fútbol femenino! ¡Dan pena, chicas! ¡Vayan a jugar con muñecas, a ver si ganan!

-¡Mariko, vas a pagar, por decirnos eso! –juró Akane, apretando dientes y puños. -¡Ya te vencí una vez, como animadora, y te venceré otra vez, ahora en fútbol femenino!

Dejando de pensar en Kyujitsu, y sus ataques, Akane se concentró, y dirigió el contra-ataque de su equipo. Sin embargo, las defensoras del Instituto Seisyun estaban muy bien organizadas, y el primer tiempo acabó con el mismo marcador, 0 goles para el Instituto Furinkan, y 2 goles para el Instituto Seisyun. Al terminar el primer tiempo, Ranma se acercó a conversar con Akane. Al momento, Akari y Ryoga, hicieron lo mismo.

-¡Esa Mariko, ya verá en el segundo tiempo! –prometía Akane, antes de beber un largo trago, de una bebida hidratante, que le llevara Ranma. -¡No nos va a vencer, lo juro!

-¡Tranquila, Akane, sólo es un juego de fútbol! –dijo Ranma, tratando de calmar a su impulsiva prometida. -¡No es para tanto, creo yo!

-¡Ranma dice bien, Akane! –secundó Ryoga, dándole una toalla, para que se secara un poco la cara. -¡Sólo demuéstrale, quien es la mejor, de ésta ciudad!

-¡Obvio, sin excesos! –terció Akari, sonriendo. -¡Mariko, habla de más!

Animada por los comentarios de su prometido, y de sus 2 mejores amigos, Akane salió más decidida para el segundo tiempo, en el cual ella, al menos por un rato, fue una pesadilla para las defensoras del equipo del Instituto Seisyun. En cosa de 7 minutos, en los minutos 68, 72 y 75, Akane logró anotar 3 goles, con los cuales le pudo dar la vuelta al marcador. Al final, el marcador señaló 3 goles para el Instituto Furinkan, y 2 goles para el Instituto Seisyun. En el segundo tiempo, Mariko no fue decisiva, debido a la férrea marca de Sayuri y Yuka, las amigas de Akane, quienes no la dejaron hacer nada.

-¡Felicidades, Akane! –exclamó Mariko, al final del juego. -¡Ganaron bien, amiga!

-¡Gracias, Mariko! –contestó Akane, apretando la mano, que Mariko le había tendido, en gesto de amistad. -¡Ustedes, lo admito, también jugaron bien! ¡Buena defensa!

Tras esto, Mariko se fue, con su equipo, a las duchas. Akane y su equipo, irían después.

-¡Chicos, vayan al gimnasio, que ya va a empezar el partido de básquetbol, en el cual, jugará Ukyo! –pidió Akane, viendo su reloj. -¡Yo, llegaré después!

Aceptando la proposición de Akane, Ranma se fue para el gimnasio, llevándose consigo a Ryoga y a Akari. Al llegar al gimnasio, vieron que, para su buena fortuna, aún había lugares desocupados. Se sentaron, dispuestos a disfrutar el juego, y esperar a Akane.

Algunos minutos después, llegaron Daisuke, Hiroshi, y las ya bañadas Akane, Sayuri y Yuka. Todos se sentaron, juntos con Ranma, Ryoga y Akari, para ver el juego.

El juego empezó y, desde el inicio, hasta el final, fue dominado por el equipo del Instituto Furinkan, que le propinó una gran vapuleada, al equipo del Instituto Seisyun, al vencerlo por 105 puntos a 68. Ukyo, fue la máxima anotadora, con 45 puntos.

Después de que, también, Ukyo fue a bañarse, el grupo, en pleno, se dedicó a disfrutar del Festival Deportivo, que tenía otras atracciones, aparte de eventos deportivos. Sin embargo, no eran lo únicos interesados, en los eventos de ese día. En cierto punto del colegio, un par de pies, llegaban corriendo a toda prisa, como si su dueño, deseara ocultarse de alguien. Al estar ya oculta, aquella persona sacó un maletín, del cual sacó un traje blanco (Camisa, pantalones, botas, guantes y capa), así como una máscara, también blanca. En cosa de minutos, se puso esas ropas. Apenas acabó, sacó un par de cachiporras, así como un Bo-Stick, el cual era desplegable, como bastón de ciego.

-¡Muy bien, ahora, es hora de actuar! –murmuró la persona, que no era otro más, que el siniestro Kyujitsu, el azote de Nerima. -¡Otro día de fiesta, otra golpiza!

Tras hacer ese siniestro juramento, Kyujitsu, con una agilidad casi sobrehumana, empezó a recorrer el Instituto Furinkan, buscando alguna víctima. En ese momento, el colegio hervía de múltiples, y muy fuertes candidatos, a ser sus presas.

En cierto momento, para desencanto de Ranma, Kuno y su equipo de kendo, estaban haciendo una exhibición de técnicas y combates. Esto, de plano, molestaba a Ranma.

-¡Lo que me faltaba, por todos los Cielos! –espetó Ranma, con cara de aburrido. -¡Tener que aguantar a Kuno, y su grupo de bobos!

-¡No seas tan hígado, Ranma! –dijo Akane, sonriendo, y abrazándolo. -¡Admito que, la mayoría de las veces, Kuno es una molestia, pero vamos, dale un chance de ser bueno!

-¡Akane, hablamos del payaso de Kuno! –explicó Ranma, guiñando un ojo. -¡De verdad, no creo que alguien, espere buen comportamiento de él!

Al parecer, Kuno logró escuchar lo dicho por Ranma, ya que volteó a verlo, furioso.

-¡¡¡¡¡RANMA SAOTOME, NO TE ESCAPARÁS ÉSTA VEZ!!!!! –gritó Kuno, señalando a Ranma, y arengando a sus compañeros. -¡¡¡¡¡MUCHACHOS, VAYAN POR ÉL, DENLE SU MERECIDO, Y SEPAREN A MI AMADA, AKANE TENDO, DE ÉL!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡LA RECOMPENSA, SON 15OOO YENS!!!!!

Animados por el ofrecimiento de los 15000 yens, los compañeros de Kuno, en el equipo de kendo, se lanzaron hacia las graderías, decididos a atacar a Ranma.

Al ver a los kendoístas, subiendo las gradas como una jauría, muchos espectadores se hicieron a un lado. Al ver la marea negriazul, avanzando hacia él, Ranma se alistó.

-¡Akane, Akari, Ryoga, Ukyo, todos para atrás! –pidió Ranma, rechinando los dientes, y apretando los puños. -¡Esto, se pondrá muy, muy feo!

Akane, Akari, Ryoga y Ukyo, sin decir nada, obedecieron. En ese momento, los compañeros de Kuno, al decir una, cayeron sobre Ranma. Sin embargo, este no era nada tonto, y los detuvo, dándoles una real golpiza. Akane y Ukyo, tras pensarlo un poco, se unieron a la batalla y, en minutos, no quedó un solo kendoísta de pie, salvo Kuno.

-¡Recuerda, Kuno, que nunca podrás vencerme! –indicó Ranma, con una sonrisa en su rostro. -¡Ni siquiera, usando a tus amigos, del grupo de kendo! ¡No podrás conmigo!

-¡Una vez más, al parecer, me has vencido, Ranma Saotome! –gruñó Kuno, de mal modo. -¡Sin embargo, ésta vez, te liquidaré yo solo! ¡Ahora sí, vas a caer!

Dando un salto de espanto, Kuno se dirigió, hacia donde estaba Ranma, pero no llegó, por muy poco. La verdad sea dicha, Akane, tomando la iniciativa, se metió entre Ranma y Kuno y, de una única patada, mandó a volar a Kuno, quien salió del gimnasio, atravesando una de las ventanas, ante la carcajada de todos los presentes.

-¡Dios, como me cae de mal, ese Kuno! –espetó Akane, a modo de desahogo. -¡Es tan metiche, tan creído y tan odioso, que poco me falta, para hacerlo pedazos!

-¡Ya, Akane, tranquila! –intervino Akari, tratando de calma, a su impulsiva y agresiva amiga. -¡Kuno, es un fastidioso, pero no exageres, por favor!

-¡Además, Akane, si Kuno intenta alguna jugarreta, entre Ranma y yo, lo frenaremos en seco! –ofreció Ryoga, sonando sus nudillos. -¿Verdad que sí, "pelirroja"?

-¡Así es, "P-Chan"! –asintió Ranma, sonriendo. -¡No digas nada, yo no empecé!

Los 2 antiguos enemigos, y ahora amigos, se dieron la mano, y sonrieron. La verdad, era mejor estar así, y no dándose de golpes a cada rato. Akane y Akari, también sonrieron, al ver a sus prometidos, como amigos, y no como los enemigos que fueron antes, en otro momento, antes de que Ryoga conociera a Akari. Ukyo, si bien no era la prometida de ninguno de los 2, también, se sentía contenta, de verlos como amigos.

Mientras esto pasaba en el gimnasio, Kyujitsu permanecía en la azotea, esperando el momento más apropiado, para entrar en acción. En ese momento, Kyujitsu vigilaba el colegio, usando un potente telescopio, el cual tenía un buen alcance.

"_¡Sólo debo esperar, y tener paciencia!"_, murmuraba Kyujitsu, mientras observaba por su telescopio. _"¡Muy pronto, hallaré a mi presa, o a mis presas, lo cual, será mi señal, para entrar en acción! ¡Será muy pronto, lo presiento!" _

En otro punto del colegio, se iba a desarrollar un duelo, de combates de gimnasia, entre el Instituto Furinkan, y el Instituto San Hebere. El duelo, constaba de 5 batallas, y el colegio que ganara 3 batallas, ganaba el duelo. Esa, era la regla del duelo.

El Instituto San Hebere, iba a ser representado por el Grupo Estrella # 1, integrado por Etsuko Doi, Akemi Eguchi, Fujiko Godo, Hatsuyo Harugucho y Kayoko Miki. Estaban en su vestuario, el cual, en realidad, era un aula del colegio.

Sin embargo, había algo, que las chicas del Instituto San Hebere, no sabían. Unos chicos, bastante mal portados, habían instalado una cámara de vídeo, y las estaban filmando, mientras se cambiaban de ropa. Para rematar la jugarreta, los chicos estaban viendo todo, vía un receptor, que tenían puesto, en un aula contigua a esa.

-¡Miren a esa chica, la del cabello negro, atado en "cola de caballo"! –exclamaba uno de los chicos, viendo la pantalla del receptor. -¡Esa, es Kayoko, una real lindura!

-¡Ya entendimos, Ichiro! –contestó otro chico, sin mucho interés. -¡Vaya un cuerpo, el de la chica del cabello negro largo, Fujiko! ¿Será natural, o se habrá operado?

-¡Morio, eres un tonto! –respondió Ichiro, molesto. -¡Obvio, que es natural! ¿Dónde se ha visto, que una colegiala de 16 años, se ponga implantes?

-¡No discutan, chicos! –demandó Natsuki, una chica que estaba con ellos. -¿Qué pretenden ustedes 2, par de bobos? ¿Desean que nos descubran? ¡Además, Fujiko y Kayoko, no son las únicas! ¡Akemi, a no dudarlo, también es muy bonita! ¡Me encanta su cabello rubio, parece una cascada de fuego descontrolado!

La discusión, provocó que los 3 espías, fueran escuchados en el aula contigua, la que servía de vestidor. Akemi, como guiada por una voz interna, halló la videocámara.

-¡Amigas, miren lo que hallé! –gritó Akemi, mostrando la cámara. -¡Nos filmaron!

-¡La persona que lo hizo, al filmarme a mí, hizo bien! –se jactó Kayoko, toda coqueta y sensual. -¡Si me lo pide, yo acepto ser filmada!

-¡Kayoko, no tiene remedio! –se burló Hatsuyo, divertida. -¡Siempre, jugando de linda!

-¡Busquemos al responsable, y lo hacemos pagar! –propuso Fujiko, herida en su amor propio. -¡Después de todo, nosotras tenemos honor, y pudor!

-¡Chicas, sin hacer ruido, vengan conmigo! –pidió Etsuko, bajando la voz. -¡Según me parece, el responsable, está en el aula de al lado!

Siguiendo a Etsuko, las chicas de un golpe, abrieron la puerta del aula de al lado, pillando a Ichiro, Morio y Natsuki, viendo la grabación que habían hecho.

-¡Vaya un trío de pervertidos, por todos los Cielos! –gritó Hatsuyo, deseosa de caerles a golpes, a 2 chicos y una chica, tomados de sorpresa. -¡Los vamos a reportar, necios! ¡Lo que nos hicieron, fue algo muy feo, y no se quedará así, claro que no!

-¡No nos hagan nada, sólo era una broma! –protestó Ichiro, poniéndose pálido. -¡En serio, no vayan a pensar mal de nosotros, por favor!

-¡Sólo lo hicimos, por humorada! –secundó Morio, retrocediendo espantado. -¡Como somos del Instituto Furinkan, y ustedes son del Instituto San Hebere, pensábamos hacer una broma, ya saben, por la rivalidad entre colegios!

-¡Hola, Tierra llamando a pervertidos! –se burló Akemi, sonriendo. -¡Ya, prácticamente, no hay rivalidad entre nuestros colegios, bobos! ¿No lo sabían?

-¡Así es, chicos! –prosiguió Kayoko, también sonriendo. -¡Gracias al maravilloso Ranma Saotome, nuestros colegios, ya casi, han llegado a estar en paz!

-¡Si ustedes conocen a Ranma Saotome, y dicen eso, yo les creo! –declaró Natsuki, dándose por vencida, y dándole la cámara, sin duda alguna, a Etsuko. -¡Tengan, aquí está la cámara, con la grabación!

-¡Muchas gracias, por darnos esto! –dijo Etsuko, tras revisar la cámara, y ver que la grabación, en efecto, estaba aún ahí. -¡En cuanto la borremos, yo misma vendré a devolvérsela, señorita! ¡Ahora, con su permiso, debemos terminar de alistarnos!

Asintiendo, Ichiro, Morio y Natsuki, se fueron de ahí, a pasar el rato, en otro punto del colegio. Etsuko, Akemi, Fujiko, Hatsuyo y Kayoko, cumpliendo lo dicho por Etsuko, fueron a su vestidor, a terminar de alistarse. El problema, sin embargo, apenas iniciaba.

Para mala fortuna de las chicas del Instituto San Hebere, Kyujitsu las había escuchado, y había descubierto que ellas, como las chicas del cementerio, también eran amigas de Ranma Saotome y, por ende, de Akane Tendo. Al parecer, ya tenía víctimas.

"_¡Otro grupo de amigas, de Ranma Saotome!"_, pensó Kyujitsu, sonriendo. _"¡Es justo, lo que estaba buscando, un grupo, como el anterior!"_

En el gimnasio, el ambiente era de fiesta. El grupo del Instituto Furinkan, integrado por chicas no muy conocidas, estaba calentando en el ring, levantando ovaciones muy ruidosas. Las alumnas del Instituto San Hebere, para no quedarse atrás, se unían a las ovaciones, esperando la llegada de su grupo de representantes.

-¡Ranma, me parece, que el grupo del Instituto San Hebere, ha tardado mucho! –indicó Akane, algo preocupada. -¿No crees, que puedan tener problemas?

-¡Podría ser, Akane, pero no nos apuremos! –contestó Ranma, viendo su reloj. -¡Vamos a darles, unos 10 minutos más! ¡Si no han venido en 10 minutos, daremos la alarma!

-¡Ya vengo, voy por unos refrescos! –dijo Akari, poniéndose de pie, y empezando a bajar las gradas. -¡Traeré para todos nosotros, no me tardo!

-¡Espera, Akari, voy contigo! –gritó Ryoga, corriendo tras su prometida. -¡Necesitarás ayuda, para poder traer 5 vasos! ¿No te parece? ¡Además, si voy contigo, podemos traer, no sólo los refrescos, sino, también, algunas golosinas!

-¡Ryoga, te estás volviendo, casi tan tragón como Ranma! –indicó Akari, divertida, y viendo a su prometido, con una mirada muy limpia. -¡En fin, es mejor que ustedes 2, sean amigos y no, que se pasen peleando, como me contó Akane que hacían, antes de que nosotros, nos llegáramos a conocer!

Asintiendo a lo dicho por Akari, Ryoga y ella se dirigieron a un puesto de comidas, donde compraron los refrescos, así como palomitas de maíz, papas tostadas, y algunos bocadillos más. Al regresar, compartieron todo aquello con Ranma, Akane y Ukyo.

En ese preciso instante, las chicas del Instituto San Hebere, ya listas, se dirigían al gimnasio, para iniciar el duelo. Etsuko, como líder del grupo que era, encabezaba la marcha. Akemi, Fujiko, Hatsuyo y Kayoko, la seguían en formación.

Sin embargo, dice una vieja frase, "nada de lo bueno, es eterno", y las chicas del Instituto San Hebere, lo supieron de repente. Cuando estaban cerca del gimnasio, al dar la vuelta a una esquina, Kyujitsu, cayendo de donde menos lo esperaban, apareció delante del grupo de combatientes de gimnasia rítmica.

-¡Un momento, chicas! –demandó Kyujitsu, con voz macabra. -¡Las estaba buscando!

-¡Miren eso, chicas! –exclamó Hatsuyo, reconociendo a quien aparecía. -¡Es Kyujitsu, el loco que atacó al grupo de Tadako, en el cementerio!

-¡Acertaste, Hatsuyo Harugucho! –asintió Kyujitsu, sacando un par de bastones, los cuales, para espanto de las chicas gimnastas, emitían una extraña luz verde esmeralda, la cual, a no dudarlo, no auguraba nada bueno. -¡Muy bien, vamos a empezar!

-¡Amigas, atentas! –ordenó Etsuko, a su equipo. -¡Nos atacará! ¡Formación Alfa!

-¡Olviden eso, de las formaciones! –gritó Fujiko, tomando la iniciativa. -¡Es mío!

-¡¡¡¡¡FUJIKO, REGRESA, ES UNA ORDEN!!!!! –rugió Etsuko, furiosa, al ver a su impulsiva compañera, actuar tan irresponsablemente. -¡¡¡¡¡HATSUYO, KAYOKO, RÁPIDO, VAYAN A APOYARLA!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡AKEMI Y YO, LAS CUBRIREMOS!!!!!

-¡Vamos, Hatsuyo! –urgió Kayoko, a su amiga. -¡Fujiko, en serio, nos necesita ahora!

-¡Estoy contigo! –afirmó Hatsuyo, decidida. -¡Vamos a darle su merecido, no podrá con nosotras, si atacamos en grupo! ¡Somos 5 contra 1, y debemos ganar por eso!

Mientras Kayoko conversaba con Hatsuyo, Fujiko se enfrentaba a Kyujitsu. Al parecer, la amenaza de Nerima, en ésta ocasión, estaba enfrentando a una rival fuerte, porque Fujiko, con gran agilidad, esquivaba sus peligrosos ataques. Mejor aún, Fujiko, para su gran alegría, había logrado darle varios golpes a Kyujitsu, frenando, momentáneamente, sus ansias de vencer, en esa desigual batalla.

-¡A las chicas del otro grupo, pudiste vencerlas, porque las pillaste desprevenidas, Kyujitsu! –exclamó Fujiko, cara-a-cara, con su peligroso enemigo. -¡A nosotras, no nos vas a vencer, al menos, no muy fácilmente! ¡Ahora, toma esto!

Un derechazo de Fujiko, alcanzó a Kyujitsu en el estómago, sacándole el aire. Kyujitsu, con una voz llena de furia, hizo un muy macabro anuncio.

-¡Muy bien, Fujiko Godo, ya me hiciste enojar! –amenazó Kyujitsu, poniéndose de pie, con siniestra lentitud. -¡Ahora, vas a ver, en serio, quien soy yo, Kyujitsu!

Ante la mirada espantada de Etsuko, Akemi, Hatsuyo y Kayoko, quienes se habían detenido, al ver lo bien que Fujiko enfrentaba a Kyujitsu, la batalla degeneró, hasta pasar a ser un real pleito callejero. Kyujitsu, tomando impulso, dejó ir un señor puñetazo, por la cara de Fujiko, rompiéndole la nariz, de forma instantánea.

-¡¡¡¡¡AGH!!!!! –gritó Fujiko, cayendo al suelo, y sintiendo que la sangre, le empezaba a dificultar la respiración. -¡¡¡¡¡PAGARÁS POR ESTO, KYUJITSU!!!!!

Fujiko no dijo más. Un puñetazo de Kyujitsu, que le pegó en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, la derribó noqueada, ante el espanto de sus compañeras, que no retrocedieron, ni un ápice, en su intención de atacar a Kyujitsu, alguien que, al parecer, peleaba sucio.

-¡¡¡¡¡BANZAI!!!!! –gritaron Hatsuyo y Kayoko, al unísono, lanzándose sobre Kyujitsu, como leonas furiosas. -¡¡¡¡¡BANZAI!!!!!

-¡No crean, grupo de tontas, que podrán conmigo! –se jactó Kyujitsu, poniéndose en guardia. -¡Para que vean que, conmigo, la cosa es en serio, TOMEN ESTO!

Pasando a la acción directa, Kyujitsu se lanzó contra Hatsuyo, derribándola de un puñetazo en el estómago. Al recibir ese golpe, Hatsuyo cayó al suelo, casi sin aire. Kayoko, mientras tanto, se lanzó contra Kyujitsu, tirándole una seguidilla de golpes, los cuales, para su enorme desencanto, Kyujitsu esquivó con gran facilidad.

Al acabar de esquivar el enloquecido ataque de Kayoko, Kyujitsu, sin previo aviso, le dejó ir, por el estómago, una tremenda patada giratoria. Kayoko, recibiendo la patada, cayó al suelo, en igualdad de malas condiciones que Hatsuyo. Al ver caer a Kayoko, Kyujitsu se le fue encima y, de una patada en la cara, la derribó noqueada.

-¡¡¡¡¡KAYOKO, NO!!!!! –protestó Hatsuyo, espantada, y tratando de respirar un poco de aire, para poder ponerse de pie. -¡¡¡¡¡KYUJITSU, PAGARÁS POR ESTO!!!!!

-¡No lo creo, niña tonta! –exclamó Kyujitsu, llegando con Hatsuyo, y dándole, como a Kayoko, una patada por la cara, con la cual, le derribó noqueada. -¡Estúpida, idiota!

-¿Qué hacemos, Etsuko? –preguntó Akemi, espantada de verdad. -¡Kyujitsu ya venció a Fujiko, Hatsuyo y Kayoko! ¡Ahora, es un hecho, vendrá por nosotras 2!

-¡Yo detendré a Kyujitsu, Akemi! –dijo Etsuko, poniéndose en guardia. -¡Vete al gimnasio, y localiza a Ranma Saotome y a sus amigos, como Ryoga Hibiki, o su prometida, Akane Tendo! ¡Diles lo que nos ha pasado, y pídeles que vengan pronto, para ver si logran ayudarme! ¡Anda, corre!

-¡Voy enseguida, Etsuko! –juró Akemi, empezando a correr. -¡Resiste, por favor!

-¡No lo harás, muchachita tonta! –gritó Kyujitsu, derribando a Etsuko, y sacando un aparato, el cual ambas chicas reconocieron, como un "Paralizador", un aparato de descargas eléctricas. -¡Vamos a ver, si logras resistir este ataque!

Apretando el botón del "Paralizador", Kyujitsu lanzó los electrodos de ésta maligna máquina, directo a la espalda de Akemi. Etsuko trató de detenerla, pero no pudo, porque se resbaló en el intento. Con impotencia, Etsuko miró a Akemi, recibiendo ese ataque.

-¡¡¡¡¡AGH!!!!! –gritó Akemi, arrasada por la electricidad. -¡¡¡¡¡SIENTO QUE MI COLUMNA VERTEBRAL, SE PARTIRÁ POR LA MITAD!!!!!

-¡Deja en paz a mi amiga, Kyujitsu! –demandó Etsuko, ya furiosa. -¡Si deseas eliminar a alguien, ven por mí, so cobarde! ¡Déjala a ella, y enfréntame, cara-a-cara!

Obedeciendo, Kyujitsu se dirigió hacia Etsuko, con la idea de darle, en serio, una paliza de espanto. Akemi, aún sacudida por la terrible descarga, apenas y si pudo volver la vista, para ver el inicio, de esa nueva batalla. Con gran dificultad, Akemi se dirigió hacia el gimnasio, avanzando con gran lentitud. A decir verdad, caminaba como el legendario Monstruo de Frankenstein, muy lentamente.

Conforme se acercaba al gimnasio, Akemi pudo recuperar, un poco, su movilidad. Al entrar al gimnasio, llamó la atención de todos, por lo vapuleada y quemada que estaba.

-¡Ranma Saotome! –llamó Akemi, con voz débil. -¡Ayuda! ¡Es Kyujitsu!

-¡Kyujitsu! –repitió Ranma, incrédulo. -¡Infeliz, me las va a pagar! ¡Ryoga, cuida a las chicas, por mientras voy a darle su merecido, a ese sujeto!

-¡No tan rápido, Ranma! –protestó Ryoga, siguiéndolo. -¡Iré contigo!

-¡Alto ahí! –gritó Akane, llegando con Ranma y Ryoga. -¡Iré con ustedes! ¡Por si lo has olvidado, Ranma, Kyujitsu me las debe, tanto como a cualquiera!

Finalmente, Akari y Ukyo, también se unieron al grupo. El quinteto de amigos, tras dejar a Akemi a buen resguardo, se dirigió al sitio, donde Akemi les indicó. Al llegar, vieron que, milagrosamente, la batalla no había terminado. De un modo u otro, Etsuko había logrado resistir, lo cual había enojado a Kyujitsu. Ranma, furioso, llamó.

-¡¡¡¡¡KYUJITSU!!!!! –rugió Ranma, avanzando hacia el villano de blanco. -¡¡¡¡¡TE LO JURO QUE, AHORA, VAS A PAGAR POR TUS MALDADES!!!!!

-¡Vaya una agradable sorpresa, Ranma Saotome! –se burló Kyujitsu, derribando a Etsuko, haciéndole zancadilla. -¡No creí, que te vería el día de hoy, necio!

-¡Ranma, ten cuidado! –rogó Akane, preocupada. -¡Kyujitsu, es un tramposo!

-¡Buena advertencia, Akane Tendo! –afirmó Kyujitsu, llevando una de sus manos, a un bolsillo de su pantalón. -¡Buena, pero llegó algo tarde! ¡Toma esto, Ranma Saotome!

En cosa de segundos, Kyujitsu, cuando tuvo a Ranma cerca, le dejó ir, por el pecho, unas extrañas píldoras, las cuales, a decir verdad, no eran otra cosa, que mini-bombas de gas lacrimógeno. Ranma, pillado "con la guardia baja", empezó a lagrimear y a toser.

-¡Kyujitsu, esto lo pagarás! –juró Ryoga, avanzando hacia Kyujitsu. -¡Pelea, cobarde!

-¡Ya estoy harto, de que me llamen "cobarde", grupo de tontos! –gruñó Kyujitsu, sacando una daga. -¿Me atacarás a mí, o salvarás a tu novia, Ryoga Hibiki?

Diciendo esto, Kyujitsu, ante el espanto general, lanzó la daga, directo hacia el pecho de Akari. Al ver a su prometida en peligro, Ryoga se detuvo, y trató de retroceder, y protegerla, pero no pudo. En ese instante, Ryoga sintió que el tiempo se detenía.

-¡¡¡¡¡AKARI!!!!! –gritó Ryoga, tratando de salvar a su prometida, de aquella filosa daga, la cual iba muy rápido, casi tan rápido como una flecha. -¡¡¡¡¡CÚBRETE!!!!!

Akari, que se había adelantado a Ukyo, no pudo hacer nada, ni cubrirse, ni retroceder. Resignada, cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto de la daga.

De repente, un quejido de dolor, se dejó escuchar. Akari, aún con los ojos cerrados, se enteró, de que ese quejido, no lo había lanzado ella. Al abrir los ojos, Akari sintió que el alma, literalmente, se le iba a los pies. Akemi, llegando de repente, se metió entre ella y la daga, recibiéndola, en el centro de su espalda. Al ver a Akari bien, Akemi sonrió.

-¡Akemi, gran tonta! –masculló Akari, pasmada. -¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Dime!

-¡Todo, por una amiga! –respondió Akemi, sonriendo. -¡Todo, en serio, Akari!

Akemi, entonces, cerró los ojos. En ese instante, Kyujitsu se escapó. Cuando Ranma y Ryoga, que junto con Etsuko, Akane y Ukyo, habían llegado a ver a Akari y a Akemi, voltearon la vista, Kyujitsu ya no estaba. No había ningún rastro, del odiado enemigo.

-¡¡¡¡¡KYUJITSU!!!!! –gritó Ranma, con los ojos arrasados, al aire. -¡¡¡¡¡TARDE O TEMPRANO, SERÁS MÍO!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡ESTO, LO VAS A PAGAR, LO JURO!!!!!

Al escuchar a Ranma, Akane tragó grueso, al igual que Akari, Etsuko y Ukyo. Al parecer, la pesadilla no iba a terminar pronto. La pregunta importante era: ¿Cuántas víctimas más, iba a cobrar Kyujitsu, y cómo iban a hacer, para poder detenerlo? Lamentablemente, nadie tenía, en ese momento, la respuesta a esa pregunta.

**Nota: Kyujitsu ha demostrado, en serio, que es un enemigo muy peligroso. ¿Qué irá a pasar ahora? ¿Qué nueva maldad, irá a tramar? ¿Quién será su siguiente víctima? ¿Podrán Ranma y Akane, hacer algo, y tratar de detenerlo? ¿O segu****irá la situación empeorando? Eso, se sabrá, cuando "El largo Equinoccio de Otoño" continúe, en el Episodio 4, titulado "3 de Noviembre, Día de la Cultura". **


	4. Episodio IV

"**Ranma ½": "El largo Equinoccio de Otoño".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco ****Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_)**.**

**Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de Rumiko Takahashi. Etsuko Doi y Akemi Eguchi son propiedad y Copyright © del autor. **

**Episodio 4: "3 de Noviembre, Día de la Cultura".**

**Día de la Cultura (**_**Bunka no hi**_**): Este día de fiesta, fue establecido en 1948. Conmemora el anuncio de la Constitución, acaecido el 3 de Noviembre de 1946. Es reconocido como un día especial, para celebrar la paz y la libertad, y promover la cultura. Aunque antes del establecimiento de este día de fiesta en 1948, el 3 de Noviembre, era también un día de fiesta llamado "****Meiji-setsu", con el cual se conmemoraba el cumpleaños del Emperador Meiji, los 2 feriados, están verdaderamente poco relacionados****.**

En casi un mes, transcurrido desde el Día del Deporte, Ranma y Akane, junto con Akari, Ryoga, Ukyo y Etsuko, la única chica del Grupo Estrella # 1 del Instituto San Hebere, que no resultó afectada por el último ataque de Kyujitsu, sabían algo: Kyujitsu, para su mala fortuna, se estaba volviendo, no atrevido, sino decididamente rudo, lo cual, sólo indicaba el advenimiento, de nuevos y terribles problemas. Un día, Ranma estaba sentado, ante la mesa de la cocina, meditando.

"_¡No me importa como lo haga, pero debo detener a Kyujitsu!"_, se decía Ranma, con la mirada fija, en el jardín. _"¡Su último ataque, en el cual hasta hirió a Akemi, con una daga, indica que no está jugando! ¿Quién eres, Kyujitsu, y qué deseas conmigo, y con Akane? ¡Tarde o temprano, deberás responder a éstas, y otras preguntas!"_

De repente, Ranma fue sacado de su meditación, por el sonido de unos pasos. Al volver la vista, se encontró con sus padres, Genma y Nodoka Saotome, así como con el padre de Akane, Sowun Tendo. A no dudarlo, los 3 lucían preocupados, y mucho.

-¡Ranma, muchacho, nos preocupas! –empezó Genma, serio como casi nunca. -¡Si te sucede algo, será mejor que nos lo cuentes, por favor!

-¡Tu padre dice bien, Ranma! –secundó Sowun, también serio. -¡Desde hace días, te hemos notado muy serio, como si algo te preocupara! ¡Vamos, cuéntanos ya!

-¡No creo hacer lo correcto, pero está bien, les contaré! –respondió Ranma, tras tomar una bocanada de aire. -¡Se trata de Kyujitsu, debo detenerlo, a como sea posible!

-¡Debes tener mucho, pero mucho cuidado, Ranma-Kun! –intervino Nodoka, preocupada por su hijo. -¡Según me contó Akane, en su última aparición, Kyujitsu la clavó una daga, a una amiga tuya! ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Akane, también me dijo eso!

-¡Mi amiga, se llama Akemi Eguchi, mamá! –contestó Ranma, arrastrando las palabras, como si le costara hablar. -¡Es alumna, del Instituto San Hebere! ¡Por cierto, ya salió del hospital! ¡Afortunadamente, la daga no le alcanzó, ningún órgano vital!

-¡Me alegro por eso, Ranma-Kun! –dijo Nodoka, sonriendo amablemente. -¿Qué harás, entonces? ¿Planeas, siempre, enfrentar a Kyujitsu, apenas tengas la oportunidad?

-¡Eso, no debes dudarlo, mamá! –declaró Ranma, decidido. -¡No sólo planeo enfrentarlo, cuantas veces aparezca! ¡Además, planeo descubrir su verdadera identidad, y averiguar que se trae conmigo, y con Akane!

-¡Esto, te lo digo, más que como suegro, como amigo, Ranma! –empezó Sowun, tras tomar un poco de aire. -¡No debes confiarte, debes tener cuidado!

-¡Bien dicho, señor Tendo! –asintió Genma, cruzando los brazos, y cerrando los ojos, con gesto solemne, muy raro en él. -¡Ranma, debes estar atento, porque ya has visto, lo peligroso que es tu nuevo enemigo, Kyujitsu!

-¡Ya, no molesten tanto a Ranma! –demandó Akane, llegando de repente. -¡Hasta donde yo sé, Kyujitsu apareció de repente, y no conocemos nada de sus motivos! ¡Pero no se preocupen, porque tarde o temprano, Ranma y yo, lo venceremos, ya lo verán!

Entretanto, en otro punto de Nerima, Ukyo Kuonji, otrora prometida de Ranma, y gran amiga de este y de Akane, atendía su negocio de okonomiyakis, el restaurante "U-Chan´s". En ese día, el local estaba bien concurrido, lo cual alegraba mucho a Ukyo. Entre la clientela de ese día, destacaban Ryoga Hibiki y su prometida, Akari Unryuu.

-¡Así está la cosa, chicos! –decía Ukyo, sirviéndole un segundo okonomiyaki a Ryoga, ante la mirada de Akari. -¡Ese tal Kyujitsu, en serio, es peligroso!

-¡No te preocupes, Ukyo! –afirmó Ryoga, tras tragar un bocado de su comida. -¡Entre Ranma y yo, lo detendremos pronto! ¡Eso, lo prometo, como guerrero que soy!

-¡Ese, es mi Ryoga! –exclamó Akari, henchida de orgullo. -¿No es él genial, Ukyo? ¡Es decidido, valiente, y no se rinde, ni ahora, ni nunca!

"_¡Lo que me ha pasado, bien merecido me lo tengo, POR TONTA!"_, pensó Ukyo, tras escuchar a Ryoga y Akari. _"¡No sólo, no pude ser la prometida OFICIAL de Ran-Chan, sino que, también, perdí a mi segunda opción, Ryoga! ¡Dios, me siento tan sola!"_

Un par de horas después, el restaurante "U-Chan´s" se fue quedando vacío, ya que Ukyo anunció, a sus clientes, que debía salir de compras. Ryoga y Akari, fueron los últimos clientes en salir. Incluso, Akari ayudó a Ukyo con el aseo del local, lo cual, a decir verdad, hizo que Ukyo, en vez de alegrarse, se sintiera peor, al grado de llegar a considerarse, a sí misma, como una inútil. Así, llegó la despedida.

-¡Hasta luego, Ukyo! –se despidió Ryoga, contento y satisfecho. -¡Tus okonomiyakis, en serio, siguen siendo excelentes! ¡Akari y yo, volveremos pronto!

-¡Cuídate, Ukyo! –secundó Akari, sonriendo. -¡Nos veremos pronto!

-¡Gracias por venir, Ryoga y Akari! –contestó Ukyo, también sonriendo. -¡Cuando quieran venir, sólo vengan y, como siempre, los atenderé gustosa! ¡Para mí, siempre es un placer, recibir a mis queridos amigos!

Ryoga y Akari, trataron de animar a Ukyo. La notaban, en serio, muy, muy triste.

-¡Oye, Ukyo! –empezó Ryoga, sintiendo que le costaba hablar. -¡Akari y yo, iremos al festival musical, que habrá en el parque! ¿Vas con nosotros? ¡Será genial!

-¡Sí, Ukyo, ven con nosotros! –secundó Akari, tratando de ayudar. -¡Podemos pasar un rato genial y, así, podrás sentirte mejor! ¿Qué dices, nos acompañas?

-¡Se los agradezco, Ryoga y Akari, pero no iré! –contestó Ukyo, con voz ronca. -¡La verdad, no me siento bien y, en éstas condiciones, sería más una carga, que una compañía agradable! ¡Vayan ustedes 2, y pásenla bien!

Ryoga y Akari, un poco de mala gana, aceptaron, se despidieron de Ukyo, y se fueron, con rumbo al parque, donde ya casi empezaba el citado festival musical.

Al quedarse sola, sentada en la fría soledad de su apartamento, ubicado en la parte superior de su negocio, Ukyo se quedó sentada, viendo hacia el cielo, y pensando en su tragicómico destino. Por haber descuidado sus opciones, había perdido a Ranma Saotome, el gran amor de su vida. Y, como dicen que "las desgracias nunca vienen solas", tiempo después, también Ryoga Hibiki, su última esperanza, había sido arrancado de su vida, y de su futuro. Con lentitud, se limpió una lágrima.

En ese preciso momento, Ryoga y Akari, se topaban, con Ranma y Akane, en el parque de Nerima, sitio donde se iba a celebrar un festival musical, como homenaje a la paz, la libertad, y la cultura. En especial, porque ese día, era Día de la Cultura.

-¡Ryoga, hay que estar atentos! –indicó Ranma, tras saludar a su viejo amigo. -¡Hoy, es día de fiesta! ¡Kyujitsu, podría aparecer, cuando menos lo esperemos!

-¡Muy cierto, Ranma! –asintió Ryoga, tras responder al saludo. -¡Es más, no sabemos quien es, realmente, Kyujitsu! ¡Podría estar aquí, esperando el momento apropiado!

En cierta casa, Kyujitsu veía un calendario, pegado en una pared. Al verlo, sonrió.

-¡Casi se me pasa este día, por estar pensando en otras cosas! –dijo Kyujitsu, sonriendo, mientras veía el calendario. -¡Iré a alistarme y, luego, causaré algunos líos!

Con paso veloz, Kyujitsu subió las escaleras de su casa, y llegó a una habitación. Tras desvestirse, a una velocidad increíble, procedió a activar un panel secreto, el cual ocultaba una caja, donde estaba su traje, el cual se puso en cosa de minutos. Una vez que acabó de vestirse, se miró al espejo, con mirada satisfecha.

-¡Muy bien! –exclamó Kyujitsu, con un dejo de satisfacción. -¡Hora de trabajar!

Saliendo de esa casa, Kyujitsu se dirigió al centro de Nerima. Mientras avanzaba, iba decidiendo, acerca de su objetivo del día. Finalmente, se decidió, por un punto fijo. A decir verdad, era el mejor sitio, para atacar en ese día de fiesta.

-¡Ya lo sé, de verdad que lo sé! –se carcajeó Kyujitsu, avanzando entre callejones, para no dejar que nadie le viera. -¡Atacaré, sin duda, el festival musical del parque!

Justo en ese momento, el citado festival, estaba en lo más y mejor. Ranma, Akane, Akari y Ryoga, a no dudarlo, estaban disfrutando al máximo. Para hacer aún mejor el asunto, se habían encontrado, hacía poco, con sus amistades del colegio, Asami, Daisuke, Hiroko, Hiroshi, Sayuri y Yuka. Juntos, decidieron pasarla más que bien.

Sólo el flaco Hikaru Gosunkugi, quien solía andar, cuando podía, en compañía de Asami y de Hiroko, no estaba presente, por estar de viaje. Gosunkugi andaba en Kioto, visitando a unos primos suyos, los cuales tenían varios años, de vivir en esa ciudad.

En ruta a su destino, Kyujitsu llegó a mirar, de repente, a Ukyo. En ese momento, Ukyo, arrasada por la tristeza, se había subido al techo de su local, a ver el cielo. Al verla, Kyujitsu puso atención, por si tenía la oportunidad de pasarla bien.

-¡No sé, en serio, por que sigo aquí, en Nerima! –mascullaba Ukyo, amargada de verdad, y secándose los ojos, al tiempo que parecía calmarse. -¡Al perderlos a ambos, debería haberme ido de Nerima, y haber iniciado otra vida, en otra ciudad!

Al escuchar ese parlamento, Kyujitsu sonrió, oculto tras su máscara blanca. Ese parlamento, auguraba algo prometedor, a juzgar por las apariencias.

-¡Sin embargo, ahora, sólo debo ser una buena amiga, tanto de Ranma Saotome, como de Ryoga Hibiki! –prosiguió Ukyo, ya calmada y serena. -¡Ellos, Ranma y Ryoga, lo juro, siempre contarán conmigo, como una buena y muy fiel amiga!

-¡Como me alegra, saber que eres amiga de Ranma Saotome! –espetó Kyujitsu, llegando por detrás de Ukyo. -¡Apuesto, que también, eres amiga de Akane Tendo!

-¡Eso es correcto, Akane y yo, fuimos rivales y, ahora, somos amigas! –contestó Ukyo, dándose la vuelta, y quedando cara-a-cara con Kyujitsu. -¿Quién eres, eh?

-¡Perdón, no me había presentado! –se burló Kyujitsu, divertido. -¡Mi nombre es Kyujitsu, y vengo a darte una paliza, Ukyo Kuonji!

-¡Kyujitsu! –repitió Ukyo, reconociendo a su nuevo enemigo. -¡Sé quien eres, porque recuerdo, cuando le clavaste aquella fea daga, a Akemi Eguchi, una alumna del Instituto San Hebere! ¿Deseas darme una paliza, eh? ¡Pues trata, y veremos, si tienes éxito!

Antes de que pasara un segundo más, Ukyo y Kyujitsu, estaban enzarzados en una batalla tremenda, de la cual, no se podía esperar un ganador.

-¡Vaya, así que eres fuerte, Ukyo Kuonji! –se burló Kyujitsu, divertido. -¡Sin embargo, ya verás que, cuando acabemos ésta batalla, yo te habré vencido!

-¡No me vas a vencer, Kyujitsu! –gruñó Ukyo, ya molesta. -¡Al parecer, sólo sabes jugar sucio y, con eso, no podrás vencerme! ¡Vas a ver, quien es Ukyo Kuonji!

-¡Yo sé, que Ukyo Kuonji es una llorona, que vive sola, y sin amor! –ironizó Kyujitsu, en medio de la batalla. -¡No tienes a nadie, porque eres una tonta! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-¡Kyujitsu, eres un desgraciado! –espetó Ukyo, más furiosa aún. -¡Sólo un desgraciado, ataca los puntos débiles de su enemigo, para sacarlo de su concentración!

En medio de la batalla, se fueron alejando de la casa de Ukyo. A decir verdad, iban tomando rumbo hacia el parque, precisamente, el sitio donde se celebraba el festival musical, donde estaban Ranma y Akane, con sus amigos (Akari, Asami, Daisuke, Hiroko, Hiroshi, Ryoga, Sayuri y Yuka). El descubrir eso, alegró a Ukyo, y la hizo tener una idea, la cual podía significar la diferencia, entre ganar y perder.

"_¡Excelente, esto es excelente, y puede ser algo prometedor!"_, pensó Ukyo, viendo hacia el, cada vez más cercano, parque. _"¡En el parque, puedo hallar algo de ayuda, quizás a algún amigo! ¡Espero hallar a Ryoga y Akari, por lo menos!"_

Ante la sorpresa general, Ukyo y Kyujitsu entraron al parque, dándose de golpes y patadas. Algunos curiosos, que se dirigían hacia el festival musical, frenaron en seco, al ver aquella tremenda batahola, la cual enfrentaba a una chica muy linda, de larga cabellera castaña, con alguien, vestido todo de blanco, que no se distinguía, si era hombre o mujer. Lo que llamaba la atención, era el salvajismo de la batalla.

-¡Vaya que eres fuerte, Ukyo Kuonji! –ironizó Kyujitsu, algo sorprendido. -¡A decir verdad, no esperaba, que me opusieras tanta resistencia!

-¡Sorpresa, Kyujitsu! –se burló Ukyo, sonriendo sarcásticamente. -¡Al parecer, me has subestimado, lo cual no debe hacerse, con un rival fuerte! ¡Recuerda eso, necio!

Atravesando explosivamente los arbustos del parque, Ukyo y Kyujitsu llegaron a las cercanías del lugar, donde se celebraba el festival musical. Al escuchar la excitación de la gente, que fue sorprendida, por la aparición de la batalla, Ranma, Akane, Akari y Ryoga, al decir una, se dieron cuenta, de que algo estaba mal. Decidieron investigar.

-¡Algo pasa, Ranma! –dijo Akane, poniendo atención, a la excitación de los que estaban más al fondo, en el sitio donde estaba produciéndose la batalla. -¡Vamos a ver, anda!

-¡Ya vamos, Akane! –aceptó Ranma, volviendo la vista hacia el fondo, justo hacia donde Akane le indicara. -¡Mejor nos apuramos! ¡Podría ser alguien, que necesite ayuda! ¡Vamos, Ryoga, vamos a ver que pasa!

-¡Estoy con ustedes, Ranma y Akane! –exclamó Ryoga, volviendo a ver a su prometida, Akari, la cual lucía preocupada. -¡Akari, quédate con nuestros amigos! ¡No tardaremos!

-¡Está bien, Ryoga! –asintió Akari, ya más tranquila. -¡Sólo ten cuidado, cariño!

Tras recibir un asentimiento de Ryoga, Akari lo dejó ir. Con ella, se quedaron Asami, Daisuke, Hiroko, Hiroshi, Sayuri y Yuka. Todos los 7, esperaban que no pasara algo malo. Sin embargo, muy dentro, cada uno sospechaba lo que sucedía: un nuevo ataque de Kyujitsu. La pregunta era: ¿Quién era, ahora, su nueva víctima?

-¡Ranma, Ryoga, miren eso! –indicó Akane, frenando en seco. -¡Es Ukyo! ¡Y, si mis ojos no me engañan, está peleando con Kyujitsu! ¡Debemos ayudarla, chicos!

-¡¡¡¡¡KYUJITSU!!!!! –gritó Ranma, dejando atrás a Akane y a Ryoga. -¡¡¡¡¡SI BUSCAS UNA PELEA, PELEARÁS CONMIGO!!!!!

-¡Ran-Chan! –masculló Ukyo, viendo quien era. -¡Déjamelo, yo puedo vencerlo!

-¡Ranma Saotome! –exclamó Kyujitsu, reconociendo al recién llegado. -¡Justamente, la persona, a quien deseaba ver, y vencer hoy! ¡Vamos, ven a mí, infeliz!

-¡Ranma, no ha venido solo! –señaló Ryoga, llegando de repente, y dando un salto de escalofrío y medio. -¡Hoy, también me enfrentarás a mí, Ryoga Hibiki!

-¡Son un par de necios, y no me impresionan! –se jactó Kyujitsu, dándole un último golpe, por el estómago, a Ukyo. -¡Vengan a mí, y los haré pedazos!

-¡Tengan cuidado, Ranma y Ryoga! –pidió Akane, mientras atendía a Ukyo. -¡Kyujitsu no pelea limpio, no sabemos que podemos esperar!

Como si le diera la razón a Akane, Kyujitsu se lanzó contra Ranma y Ryoga. En cosa de segundos, los derribó a ambos, dándoles sendos golpes. Al ver eso, ambos guerreros se molestaron, y decidieron planear mejor, su siguiente ataque.

-¿Es idea mía, o Kyujitsu es más rápido? –preguntó Ranma, mientras se ponía, lentamente, de pie. -¡Eso no importa, porque lo voy a derrotar!

-¡Akane dijo bien, Ranma! –intervino Ryoga, levantándose trabajosamente. -¡En este momento, no podemos contar, con una victoria fácil, nada de eso!

-¡Tontos, y más que tontos! –rió Kyujitsu, divertido. -¡Vamos a ver, si logran detenerme, antes de que ataque a alguien! ¡Vamos, traten de detenerme!

Tras gritar eso, Kyujitsu dejó caer unas píldoras, las cuales, al caer, liberaron un espeso humo gris, el cual envolvió a Ranma y Ryoga. Akane y Ukyo, que recién iban llegando, no pudieron ver nada. Al irse el humo, Kyujitsu ya no estaba.

-¡Desgraciado! –gruñó Ranma, dando un puñetazo al césped. -¡Se nos escapó!

-¿Por quién irá a ir, Ranma? –preguntó Ryoga, viendo para todos lados. -¡Hasta donde recuerdo, no dejó ninguna pista! ¿Crees que vaya por tus padres, o por el señor Tendo?

-¡No había pensado en ellos, Ryoga! –exclamó Ranma, cayendo en la cuenta, de cuan cierto, era lo dicho por Ryoga. -¡Vamos por las chicas, y vayamos a ver!

-¿Qué vamos a ir a ver, Ranma? –quiso saber Akane, llegando con él. -¡Vamos, dime!

-¡Iremos a ver, si Kyujitsu, no irá a por tu padre, o a por mis padres, Akane! –contestó Ranma, algo nervioso. -¡Vamos ya, el tiempo apremia!

-¡Espera, Ranma! –demandó Ryoga, preocupado. -¿Dejaremos a Akari? ¡Debes recordar que ella, no es guerrera, como Akane, Ukyo, y nosotros 2! ¿Qué hacemos?

-¡No te preocupes, Ryoga! –intervino Akane, sonriendo, y dándole un cálido y sincero abrazo de amiga sincera. -¡Akari estará bien! ¡Sé que Asami, Daisuke, Hiroko, Hiroshi, Sayuri y Yuka, podrán defenderla! ¡Ranma y yo, los hemos entrenado, y son de fiar!

Sin embargo, Akane no contaba con algo. Akari, Asami, Daisuke, Hiroko, Hiroshi, Sayuri y Yuka, preocupados por su tardanza, habían decidido ir a ver que pasaba, y llegaron con ellos, en cosa de segundos. Alcanzaron a escuchar, lo dicho por Akane.

-¡Ryoga Hibiki! –exclamó Akari, ya seria de verdad. -¿Pensabas dejarme atrás, como si fuera una tonta, o una inútil? ¡Nada de eso, yo voy con ustedes!

-¡Iremos todos! –secundó Hiroshi, dando un paso al frente. -¡Sea lo que sea, lo que está pasando, mientras más seamos, mejor podremos enfrentarlo!

-¿No les molestará ir, Hiroshi? –inquirió Ranma, mientras se mesaba el mentón. -¡Puede ser peligroso, y más para ustedes, amigos, que aún no son guerreros experimentados al 100%, como lo somos Akane, Ukyo, Ryoga y yo!

-¡Somos tus amigos, Ranma! –contestó Hiroshi, sonriendo y guiñando un ojo. -¡Si ustedes 4 necesitan ayuda, nosotros les daremos ayuda! ¿Verdad, amigos?

-¡Hiroshi dice bien, Ranma! –dijo Asami, tomando la palabra. -¡Gracias al entrenamiento que hemos tenido, con Akane y contigo, ahora, podemos ayudarlos!

-¡Bueno, bueno! –masculló Sayuri, viendo hacia el cielo. -¿Nos ponemos en movimiento? ¡Los problemas, no se van a esperar, amigos!

-¡De acuerdo, vamos ya! –aceptó Ranma, tras ver a Akane, Ukyo y Ryoga, y recibir señales de asentimiento, con movimientos de cabeza. -¡Nuestro objetivo, es un loco, todo vestido de blanco y que usa máscara, que se hace llamar Kyujitsu! ¡Asami y Hiroko, ustedes 2, vayan al Instituto San Hebere, el colegio de Kodachi, y revisen que no haya pasado nada! ¡Averigüen, si Kyujitsu ha aparecido por ahí!

-¡De acuerdo! –afirmó Hiroko, decidida. -¡Vamos ya, Asami!

Tras asentir al pedido de Hiroko, Asami siguió a su amiga y compañera. Ranma y los demás, esperanzados y confiados, las vieron salir del parque de Nerima.

-¡Daisuke y Hiroshi, a ustedes 2, les tocará tener que ir a nuestro colegio, el Instituto Furinkan! –informó Ranma, viendo a sus 2 amigos. -¡Tengan mucho cuidado, amigos!

-¡Lo tendremos, Ranma, así que no te preocupes por nosotros! –asintió Daisuke, sonriendo. -¡Vamos ya, Hiroshi, que el tiempo apremia!

-¡Estoy contigo, compañero! –exclamó Hiroshi, deseoso de entrar en acción. -¡Vamos ya, a ver si hallamos al loco ese, el tal Kyujitsu!

-¡Finalmente, quedan ustedes 2, Sayuri y Yuka! –finalizó Ranma, viendo a las otras 2 amigas de Akane. -¡A ustedes 2, les tocará vigilar, el centro de la ciudad! ¡Vayan ya!

-¡No te preocupes, Ranma, no te fallaremos! –dijo Yuka, contenta de ser tomada en cuenta. -¡Vamos, Sayuri, demostremos lo útiles que somos!

-¡Vamos, te sigo! –respondió Sayuri, siguiendo a su amiga. -¡Oye, Yuka, espérame!

Ranma, Akane, Akari, Ryoga y Ukyo, al irse, primero Daisuke y Hiroshi, y luego Sayuri y Yuka, se sintieron tranquilos. ¿El motivo? Ellos, a diferencia de Asami y Hiroko, tenían más tiempo de ser entrenados por Ranma y Akane (Asami y Hiroko eran las "chicas nuevas" del grupo) y, por lo tanto, tenían poco tiempo de entrenar con el grupo, al cual llamaba, medio en serio, medio en broma, "Los Defensores de Nerima". Sin embargo, ellos sabían bien, lo animosas que eran Asami y Hiroko, y confiaban en ellas, tanto como amigas, y como futuras guerreras de Estilo Libre de Artes Marciales.

-¡Bueno, vamos! –urgió Ranma, a su "grupo". -¡Vayamos al Dojo Tendo!

-¡Espéranos, Ran-Chan! –pidió Ukyo, preocupada. -¡Cielos, vaya que es rápido!

-¡Sube a mi espalda, Akari! –pidió Ryoga, a su prometida. -¡Hazlo, no lo dudes!

Asintiendo al pedido de Ryoga, Akari se subió a su espalda, justo como hace Kagome Higurashi, cuando se sube a la espalda de InuYasha. Al tener a Akari encima, Ryoga redobló la velocidad, siguiendo a Ranma. Por su parte, Akane y Ukyo, los seguían de cerca, contentas de no tener cerca de ellas, y de Ranma, a Kodachi y a Shampoo. Brincando de azotea en azotea, Ranma llegó primero al Dojo Tendo. Tras recorrer el lugar, notó, con una enorme sensación de alivio, que tanto sus padres (Genma y Nodoka Saotome), como el padre de Akane (Sowun Tendo), y una de las hermanas mayores de Akane (Kasumi Tendo) estaban bien. Al parecer, alguien faltaba.

"_¡Ahora caigo!"_, pensó Ranma, espantado. _"¡Nabiki! ¡Ella, no está aquí!"_

-¿Pasa algo, Ranma? –preguntó Kasumi, preocupada de verdad. -¡Estás pálido!

-¡Pronto, Kasumi! –exclamó Ranma, alarmado de verdad. -¿Dónde está Nabiki?

-¿Nabiki? –preguntó Sowun, confundido. -¿Ahora, deseas cambiar a Akane, por Nabiki? ¡Eso, no me suena lógico, Ranma!

-¡Esto, no es cosa de lógica, señor Tendo, sino de peligro! –respondió Ranma, volviendo a ver, de nuevo a Kasumi, justo cuando iban llegando Akane, Akari, Ryoga y Ukyo. -¡Vamos, Kasumi, dime ya! ¿Dónde está Nabiki? ¡Es muy importante!

-¡Nabiki se fue al cine, Ranma! –explicó Kasumi, ahora, más preocupada. -¿Qué pasa, me puedes decir? ¿O me lo dirá Akane, acaso?

-¡Akane, debemos buscar a Nabiki! –exclamó Ranma, poniendo ambas manos, sobre los hombros de su prometida. -¡Presiento que ella es, hoy, el objetivo de Kyujitsu!

-¿Otra vez Kyujitsu, Ranma-Kun? –quiso saber Nodoka, sacando su katana. -¡Deja que lo vea, y lo haré conocer, el filo de mi katana!

-¡Nada de eso, mamá! –dijo Ranma, decidido. -¡Kyujitsu es nuestro, y no expondré vidas inocentes, con tal de detenerlo!

-¡Mejor hazle caso, No-Chan! –pidió Genma, viendo a su esposa. -¡Si Ranma desea enfrentar a Kyujitsu, deberemos dejar que lo haga! ¡Tengamos confianza en él!

Asintiendo, Nodoka guardó su katana. Al ver eso, Ranma, seguido por Akane, Akari, Ryoga y Ukyo, se dirigieron al centro, a buscar a Nabiki. Al salir, casi atropellan a Shampoo, que iba llegando, por variar, en busca de Ranma.

-¿Dónde va Ranma? –preguntó Shampoo, espantada. -¡Ranma, ven conmigo!

-¡Lo que faltaba! –espetó Akane, molesta. -¡Shampoo, la cargosa!

Para molestia de Ranma, Akane, Akari, Ryoga y Ukyo, Shampoo se puso a perseguirlos. Al parecer, se notaba interesada, en lo que podría pasar.

En el Instituto San Hebere, el colegio de chicas, Asami y Hiroko hablaban con Kodachi.

-¿Así, que buscan a un sujeto, que se hace llamar Kyujitsu? –preguntaba Kodachi, con real interés. -¡Tengo una cuenta pendiente, con ese sujeto, por atacar a mis chicas!

-¡Si lo llegas a ver, Kodachi, no juegues a la heroína! –solicitó Asami, seria de verdad, como pocas veces solía estar. -¡Te vas a nuestro colegio, y nos pides ayuda!

-¡Hazle caso a Asami, Kodachi! –secundó Hiroko, deseosa de ayudar. -¡Kyujitsu, es peligroso! ¡Si lo dudas, sólo recuerda, como hirió a Akemi Eguchi! ¡Con una daga!

-¡Lo recuerdo, y lo tengo presente! –afirmó Kodachi, con voz serena. -¡La pobre de Akemi, por fortuna, ya está bien, y entrenando!

Aceptando lo dicho por Kodachi, Asami y Hiroko se fueron, dispuestas a reunirse con Ranma, Akane y los demás. Kodachi, intrigada, las miró, mientras se iban de ahí.

"_¡Ranma, debe estar loco, para meter a chicas tan inexpertas como ellas, en una batalla, como la que estamos librando!"_, pensó Kodachi, sentada en una silla de un aula. _"¡No importa lo que él diga, le demostraré que aquí, en el Instituto San Hebere, somos chicas fuertes! ¡En cuanto al demente de Kyujitsu, algún día lo atraparé, le quitaré la máscara, y me las pagará, por sus malignos ataques!"_

En ese momento, Daisuke y Hiroshi, tras no hallar ningún indicio de problemas, en su colegio, el Instituto Furinkan, decidieron volver con el resto del grupo. De camino, se toparon con Sayuri y Yuka, así como con Asami y Hiroko.

-¿Alguna novedad? –preguntó Yuka, tomando la iniciativa. -¿Vieron al loco?

-¡No lo hemos visto! –contestó Daisuke, tomando aire. -¿Y ustedes, Asami y Hiroko?

-¡Ni una señal, amigos! –dijo Hiroko, pensativa. -¡Vamos, a ver a los demás!

Justo entonces, Nabiki entraba en un cine del centro. Tras pagar, se dirigió a la dulcería, y compró palomitas de maíz, varios chocolates, y un refresco. Tras eso, se dirigió al interior del cine, buscó un asiento, y se sentó, dispuesta a ver la película. En cierto punto del cine, Kyujitsu, que estaba sin su capa y su máscara, observó a Nabiki. Por haberla visto antes, sabía que era hermana de Akane, y amiga de Ranma. Sin despertar sospechas, se dirigió a la sala de proyección. Una vez ahí, actuó. Tras dejar noqueado al proyeccionista, de un solo golpe, Kyujitsu manipuló el aparato que ponía la publicidad previa, al inicio de cada película. Así, escribió un recado.

"¡Señorita Nabiki Tendo, por favor, preséntese en la oficina del gerente! ¡Tiene una llamada telefónica, que parece ser urgente!"

-¿Qué habrá pasado? –se preguntó Nabiki, mientras guardaba sus chocolates, en los bolsillos internos de su chaqueta. -¡Ojalá, y no le haya pasado nada, a mi papá!

Sumida en esos pensamientos, Nabiki hizo lo que le pedían, y se dirigió a la oficina del gerente del cine. Con algo de temor, no muy normal en ella, llamó a la puerta. Para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió. Nabiki entró, y se llevó una sorpresa, al hallar al gerente del cine, y a su secretaria, noqueados en el suelo. Con lentitud, se les acercó.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –inquirió Nabiki, ya confundida. -¿Es esto, una broma pesada?

En cosa de segundos, la luz de la oficina se apagó. En la oscuridad, Nabiki sólo pudo sentir, como alguien la golpeaba, con indecible brutalidad. Al volver la luz, Nabiki pudo ver su cara, llena de sangre, en un espejo de la pared. Al verse en ese estado, Nabiki se desmayó, sin llegar a ver a Kyujitsu, que estaba cerca de ella.

-¡Con eso tuvo! ¡Ahora, me voy de aquí! –masculló Kyujitsu, abriendo la puerta. -¡No es posible, son Ranma Saotome, y su grupo de amigos!

-¡Alto ahí, Kyujitsu! –demandó Ranma, furioso. -¡Hasta aquí llegaste, villano!

Ante la sorpresa de Ranma, Akane, Akari, Ryoga, Shampoo y Ukyo, Kyujitsu, con una gran agilidad, se escapó, huyendo por el conducto de ventilación del cine. Al entrar Ranma, Akane, Akari, Ryoga, Shampoo y Ukyo, a la oficina del gerente, hallaron a Nabiki, al gerente, y a su secretaria, totalmente vapuleados y noqueados. Akane despertó a Nabiki, mientras que Akari, Shampoo y Ukyo, junto con Ryoga, despertaban al gerente y a su secretaria. Luego, Akane miró a Ranma. Estaba furioso de verdad, y frustrado, por haber fallado de nuevo. A decir verdad, ver a Ranma así, daba miedo.

-¡Akane, lo juro, por mi honor de guerrero! –gruñó Ranma, apretando dientes y puños, con demasiada furia. -¡Kyujitsu, es mío! ¡Voy a atraparlo, me cueste, lo que me cueste!

"_¡Ranma!"_, pensó Akane, angustiada. _"¡No cometas una locura, por favor!"_

**Nota: Kyujitsu no está jugando. Ahora, ataca a personas normales, y no sólo a personas, con habilidades de combate. ¿Quién será, ahora, su siguiente víctima? ¿Llegará a ser detenido, en algún momento? ¿O seguirá atacando gente? Eso, se sabrá, cuando "El largo Equinocc****io de Otoño" continúe, en el Episodio 5, titulado "23 de Noviembre, Día de Dar Gracias por el Trabajo". **


	5. Episodio V

"**Ranma ½": "El largo Equinoccio de Otoño".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio ****Carballo (**MARK6_)**.**

**Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de Rumiko Takahashi. Etsuko Doi, Akemi Eguchi, Fujiko Godo, Hatsuyo Harugucho y Kayoko Miki son propiedad y Copyright © del autor. **

**Episodio 5: "23 de Noviembre, Día de Dar Gracias por el Trabajo".**

**Día de Dar Gracias por el Trabajo (**_**Kinrō kansha no hi**_**): Este día de fiesta, fue establecido en 1948, como una ocasión para rezar, celebrar la producción, y dar gracias unos a otros. Antes del establecimiento de este día de fiesta, el 23 de Noviembre, era celebrado como un festival imperial de las cosechas, llamado "****Niiname-sai"****.**

Pasados algunos días, después del último ataque de Kyujitsu, Ranma meditaba. Kyujitsu, al parecer, iba subiendo el volumen de sus ataques. Ya no sólo atacaba a gente como él, y como las chicas gimnastas del Instituto San Hebere, sino que, ahora, también atacaba a personas, que no tenían habilidad alguna. Nabiki, fue la primera.

-¡Juro que, me cueste lo que me cueste, atraparé a Kyujitsu! –juraba Ranma, sentado en la sala de la casa Tendo. -¡Al parecer, le gusta jugar sucio, y eso, no puedo aceptarlo!

Los pensamientos de Ranma, sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos, por una muy molesta entrometida. La entrometida, no era otra, más que Shampoo que, una vez más, llegaba, como era su costumbre, en su dichosa bicicleta, llevando ramen para Ranma.

-¡Nihao, Ranma! –saludó Shampoo, bajando de su bicicleta, y dándole el tazón de ramen a Ranma. -¡Amazona, trajo ramen para Airen! ¡Come, por favor!

-¡No tengo hambre, Shampoo! –contestó Ranma, de mal modo. -¡Y ya te lo he dicho, que dejes de llamarme "Airen", porque nosotros, nunca tendremos nada! ¿Entiendes?

-¡Ranma, malo! –se quejó Shampoo, frunciendo el entrecejo. -¡Si Ranma no se casa con Amazona, Ranma pagar caro, muy caro! ¡Amazona, lo jura!

-¡Ya déjame en paz, necia! –espetó Ranma, poniéndose de pie. -¡Deberías saber algo, Shampoo! ¡No te tengo miedo! ¿Deseas hacerme pagar? ¡Entonces, en guardia!

Al decir esto, Ranma pegó un salto, y cayó en el jardín de la casa Tendo, en posición de pelea. Al verlo, Shampoo se sorprendió. Al rehacerse, la amazona china habló.

-¡Ranma, eres mío! –juró Shampoo, convencida de sus palabras. -¡Tarde o temprano, te casarás conmigo, o ya verás quien soy! ¡No me rendiré, claro que no!

-¡Nunca, me verás casado contigo, Shampoo! –dijo Ranma, viendo fijo a la amazona china, al tiempo que, con un rápido movimiento de manos, le indicaba a Akane, que no se metiera. -¡Ya vete, y llévate tu ramen contigo! ¡No vengas a molestar, plaga!

-¿Amazona, plaga? –repitió Shampoo, ya molesta. -¡Me voy, Ranma, pero volveré!

Dicho y hecho, Shampoo tomó su ramen y su bicicleta, y se fue. Al verla irse, Akane, finalmente, salió al jardín, y abrazó a Ranma. Al recibir ese abrazo, Ranma sonrió.

-¡Creí que Shampoo, nunca se iba a ir, Ranma! –exclamó Akane, aún abrazada a Ranma. -¿Por qué, me pregunto, es que ella no nos deja en paz? ¡Vaya, que es necia!

-¡No lo sé, Akane, no lo sé! –contestó Ranma, algo sombrío. -¡Sin embargo, en este momento, Shampoo es mi menor preocupación! ¿Sabes que día es hoy, Akane?

-¡Hoy, es un día de fiesta, Ranma! –recordó Akane, ya seria. -¡Sabes, lo que eso indica!

-¡Acertaste, Akane! –remató Ranma, soltándose. -¡Hoy, Kyujitsu atacará!

-¡Mejor, no pensemos en Kyujitsu y, en la de menos, no atacará! –pidió Akane, ya sonriendo. -¡Salgamos! ¡Vayamos a ver, si hallamos a Ryoga y a Akari, y nos iremos a tomar algo, con ellos, como los buenos amigos que somos ahora!

Desde su habitación, en el segundo piso, Nabiki miraba a su hermana menor y a su cuñado, sintiendo una punzada de no negada envidia. Ya hacía varios días, que Nabiki estaba mejor, y se había recuperado del golpe que Kyujitsu le diera en el cine, pero, al parecer, ya no se sentía bien, saliendo sola. Al ver a Akane con Ranma, juntos y felices, Nabiki suspiró, sintiéndose sola y algo triste.

-¡Me pregunto, que podría hacer! –murmuró Nabiki, pensativa. -¡Ya sé! ¡Veré si tengo algunas fotos, que pueda llevarle a Kuno! ¡Creo, si mal no recuerdo, que tengo unas, en el cajón de mi mesa de noche! ¡Veamos! ¡Sí, que bien, las hallé!

Las fotos, eran de Akane y de Ranma, en su forma de mujer, vestidas con sendos vestidos de baño, de 2 piezas, los cuales eran bastante decentes y conservadores. El vestido de baño de Akane, era blanco con rayas horizontales azules, mientras que el de Ranma-Chan (Así, llamaba su madre, Nodoka Saotome, a Ranma, cuando era chica), era amarillo con bordes negros. Pese a todo, ambas lucían bastante bien.

-¡Por éstas fotos, Kuno me pagará 2000 yens, por cada una! –se jactó Nabiki, sonriendo feliz. -¡Como le dije, una vez, a Tía Nodoka, sacarle dinero a Kuno, es como desplumar a una gallina muerta! ¡La verdad, soy una chica muy lista!

Con rapidez de rayo, Nabiki se puso una camisa y un pantalón, sobre su ropa interior negra y, tras ponerse zapatos, salió de la casa Tendo. Ranma y Akane, no la vieron irse.

Con gran rapidez, Nabiki llegó a la Mansión Kuno. Contenta, llamó al timbre. Segundos después, Sasuke, el sirviente ninja de Kuno, abrió la puerta.

-¡Vaya sorpresa, la señorita Nabiki! –exclamó Sasuke, al ver a quien llamaba. -¡Hola, señorita Nabiki! ¿Busca al señor Tatewaki, verdad?

-¡Hola, Sasuke! –saludó Nabiki, sonriendo. -¡Acertaste, busco a tu amo! ¿Está aquí?

-¡Así es, él está en el jardín! –asintió Sasuke, pasando a Nabiki. -¡Venga conmigo!

Siguiendo a Sasuke, Nabiki llegó al jardín. Kuno estaba sentado en una mesa del jardín, tomando té verde. Al ver a Nabiki, sonrió, porque presentía el motivo de su visita.

-¡Hola, Nabiki Tendo! –saludó Kuno, sonriendo. -¿Traes fotos, verdad?

-¡Acertaste, Kuno! –asintió Nabiki, devolviendo la sonrisa. -¡Tengo de ambas, de Akane, y de la chica pelirroja! ¡Serán 2000 yens, por cada una!

-¡Déjame verlas, Nabiki Tendo! –dijo Kuno, viendo las fotos. -¿Con que 2000 yens, verdad? ¡Pues, nada de eso! ¡Te daré 3000 yens, por cada una!

-¡Gracias, Kuno! –agradeció Nabiki, siempre sonriendo. -¡Eres muy buen cliente!

Tras sostener ese diálogo, Kuno invitó a Nabiki, a tomar té verde. Ella aceptó, feliz.

Mientras tanto, Ranma y Akane, tal y como lo propusiera Akane, habían salido de casa y, un rato después, se toparon con Ryoga y Akari, y salieron con ellos.

Algunos minutos después, Ranma, Akane, Akari y Ryoga, almorzaban juntos, en un restaurante, del centro de Nerima. Comían ramen, arroz, pescado frito y vegetales en conserva, todo acompañado con té verde. Esas, eran 2 parejas felices.

-¿Así, que Shampoo, sigue de necia, persiguiendo a Ranma? –preguntó Akari, sorprendida. -¡Esa chinita, en verdad, es cosa seria!

-¡Acertaste, Akari, amiga mía! –espetó Akane, tronando sus nudillos. -¡Si la llego a pescar, la "chinita", terminará "muy lastimadita"!

-¡Ya, en serio, no es para tanto! –terció Ranma, sonriendo, y abrazando a su prometida para, acto seguido, darle un beso rápido. -¡Sabes que Shampoo, no me interesa! ¡Mis ojos, son sólo para ver a mi prometida, Akane Tendo!

-¡Me alegra ver, que ustedes 2, se llevan tan bien, Ranma y Akane! –apuntó Ryoga, tras beber un poco de té verde. -¡En un inicio, creí que sólo Akari y yo, haríamos eso!

Ranma y Akane, dándose otro beso, asintieron de ese modo, a lo dicho por Ryoga. A decir verdad, desde que Ryoga era prometido de Akari, todo había cambiado para bien. Al no haber pleitos entre él y Ranma, y más, después de que Akane supo que "P-Chan" era, realmente, Ryoga, todo había ido marchando muy bien. Por eso, eran amigos tan unidos, porque había una especie de "nexo", entre ambas parejas.

Sólo algo, podía arruinar eso. O, mejor dicho, alguien. En una mesa cercana, Shampoo escuchaba la charla, y sentía la sangre revuelta. Mousse trataba de calmarla, pero era inútil, porque Shampoo, estaba que tronaba como cohete (Chino, por supuesto).

-¡Amazona, odia Chica Violenta! –gruñía Shampoo, rechinando los dientes. -¡Chica Violenta, predispone Chica Elegante, contra Amazona!

-¡Cálmate, Shampoo! –decía Mousse, sonriendo amablemente. -¡No es para tanto!

-¡Tonto Mousse, no calla Amazona! –respondió Shampoo, hablando, como decían Kodachi y Ukyo, "como una salvaje". -¡Chica Violenta, pagará caro! ¡Ya verá!

Tras pagar, Shampoo salió junto con Mousse. Para su buena fortuna, nadie la llegó a ver, o hubiera sido Troya. Una vez afuera, Shampoo se lamentaba de su suerte.

-¿Por qué? –se lamentaba Shampoo, viendo al suelo. -¿Por qué, Ranma no ama Amazona? ¿Acaso, Amazona es tan molesta?

-¡Para Ranma y Akane, lo eres, Shampoo! –dijo Mousse, tratando de ayudar. -¡Ya deberías de haberlo entendido, hace ya tiempo! ¡Pero no lo has hecho, malo, malo!

Quiso la mala fortuna de Mousse que, en ese preciso instante, empezara a llover. En segundos, él y Shampoo estaban debajo de un alero, cubriéndose de la lluvia.

-¡Tonto Mousse, ya hartó Amazona! –declaró Shampoo, sonriendo. -¡Esto, dar tonto Mousse, algo para pasarla bien! ¡Disfruta lluvia, necio!

Mousse quiso decir algo, pero no pudo. Dando varios traspiés, cayó en media calle, mojándose en segundos, con la intensa lluvia, que caía sobre Nerima. Obviamente, ya se sabe, lo que le pasa al Amo Chino de las Armas Ocultas, si se moja con agua fría.

-¡¡¡¡¡CUAC, CUAC, CUAC!!!!! –graznaba Mousse, ahora convertido en pato.

-¡Así, tonto Mousse aprende, no critica Amazona! –se jactó Shampoo, sonriendo satisfecha. -¡Ahora, haré plan, y atrapar Ranma pronto!

Mientras Mousse, cada vez más empapado, trataba de volar, lo cual no lograba hacer, Shampoo, usando su gran agilidad, esquivaba la lluvia, pasando de un alero al otro. Haciendo eso, llegó al restaurante "Nekohanten", y subió, a su habitación.

Cologne, la bisabuela de Shampoo, observó que su biznieta, al llegar, llegó sola, sin Mousse, y sonriendo macabramente, como acostumbraba sonreír, cada vez que tramaba una maldad, para tratar de atrapar a Ranma. Resignada, esperó, a ver que pasaba.

"_¡Una vez más, Shampoo piensa planear alguna jugarreta, para tratar de atrapar a Ranma Saotome!"_, pensó Cologne, presintiendo lo que se le iba a venir. _"¡Y, conociéndola como la conozco, cuando menos lo espere, vendrá a pedirme ayuda! ¡Ni modo, lo que debe ser, será! ¡Sólo debo esperar, y ella vendrá a mí!"_

En otro punto de la ciudad, en la Mansión Kuno, los dueños de esa enorme casa, Tatewaki Kuno, "El Trueno Azul del Instituto Furinkan", y su hermana menor, Kodachi Kuno, "La Rosa Negra del Instituto San Hebere", conversaban, sobre los hechos acaecidos, en los últimos días, en Nerima. Al parecer, estaban algo intranquilos.

-¡Así está todo, hermano! –decía Kodachi, mientras practicaba con su cinta de gimnasia, la cual manejaba, como toda una maestra. -¡Ese indecente sujeto, que se hace llamar Kyujitsu, ha atacado a varias de mis chicas! ¡A Akemi Eguchi, hasta le clavó una daga!

-¡Según parece, hermana, ese tipo, el tal Kyujitsu, es rival de cuidado! –afirmó Kuno, mientras practicaba, con su "Bukuto", la espada de madera que usan, los que, como él, practican el arte marcial llamado kendo. -¡Sin embargo, sé que lo venceremos!

-¡Eso espero, en serio! –apuntó Kodachi, haciendo una pausa. -¡Hasta donde sé, mi amado, Ranma Saotome, no ha podido detenerlo! ¡En verdad, estoy preocupada por él!

-¡Te entiendo, hermana! –remarcó Kuno, también, haciendo una pausa, y viendo hacia el cielo azul, que cubría la ciudad de Nerima. -¡Algo parecido me pasa a mí, con mis 2 grandes amores, Akane Tendo y la chica pelirroja!

En la casa de Etsuko Doi, otra alumna del Instituto San Hebere, había una reunión.

Etsuko era la líder del Grupo Estrella # 1. Ella estaba reunida, con sus compañeras de grupo, Akemi Eguchi, Fujiko Godo, Hatsuyo Harugucho y Kayoko Miki.

-¡Amigas y compañeras, las he reunido, porque un peligro, amenaza a Nerima! –dijo Etsuko, seria de verdad. -¡Saben, que me refiero, al loco de Kyujitsu!

-¡Kyujitsu! –masculló Akemi, dando un puñetazo al piso. -¡Si lo llego a pescar, lo haré pagar, por haberme clavado una daga, justo en la espalda!

-¡Tranquila, Akemi! –intervino Fujiko, calmando a su amiga. -¡Lo que Kyujitsu te hizo, ciertamente, fue imperdonable! ¡Lo haremos pagar, ya lo verás!

-¡Coincido con Fujiko! –secundó Hatsuyo, rompiendo su silencio. -¡Kyujitsu, tarde o temprano, pagará, por todas sus maldades! ¡Y yo, le daré su merecido!

-¡Se lo daremos, entre todas! –terció Kayoko, apretando dientes y puños. -¡Es más, sé que Ranma y sus amigos, piensan como nosotras!

-¡Chicas, no se diga más! –cortó Etsuko, tomando una decisión. -¡Hay que alertar a nuestras compañeras, de los otros grupos! ¡Akemi y Fujiko, vayan con el Grupo Estrella # 2, mientras que Hatsuyo y Kayoko, van con el Grupo Estrella # 3!

Asintiendo a lo dicho por Etsuko, sus 4 compañeras se fueron, en las parejas ya mencionadas (Akemi y Fujiko, y Hatsuyo y Kayoko). Por su parte, Etsuko decidió ir a buscar a Ranma y Akane. Con ese fin, se dirigió al Dojo Tendo, donde los halló.

-¡Hola, Ranma y Akane! –saludó Etsuko, bajando en medio del jardín. -¡Precisamente, los andaba buscando, a ustedes 2! ¿Podemos hablar?

-¡Hola, Etsuko! –saludó Akane, dándole la mano. -¿Hablar? ¡Por supuesto, pasa!

-¡Tenía rato de no verte, Etsuko! –apuntó Ranma, tras saludar también, a su recién llegada amiga. -¿Te sucede algo? ¡Si te podemos ayudar, dilo, y lo haremos!

-¡Gracias, amigos! –agradeció Etsuko, con un gesto de alivio. -¡Hay algo, o mejor dicho, alguien que me preocupa! ¡Me refiero, a ese demente, Kyujitsu!

-¡Coincidimos contigo! –aceptó Akane, poniéndose seria. -¡A decir verdad, Ranma y yo, junto con Ryoga y Akari, estamos preocupados, por sus violentos ataques! ¡La verdad, no sabemos que podemos esperar, cuando aparezca hoy!

-¡Yo, mandé a mis compañeras de grupo, Akemi, Fujiko, Hatsuyo y Kayoko, a avisar a los otros grupos, para estar atentas! –informó Etsuko, bebiendo una taza de té, que le sirvió Kasumi. -¡Kyujitsu, tendrá mucha resistencia, desde ahora!

-¡Eso espero, Etsuko! –masculló Ranma, viendo hacia el cielo. -¡Sus más recientes ataques, no han sido valerosos, sino 100% rudos y muy violentos!

Akane y Etsuko, al mismo tiempo, asintieron a lo dicho por Ranma. La verdad, Kyujitsu podría aparecer, cuando menos lo esperaran, y causar más daños y, por ende, más dolor.

En ese preciso momento, en el restaurante "Nekohanten", Shampoo conversaba con su bisabuela, Cologne. Según parecía, la amazona china, estaba muy molesta.

-¡Así es, bisabuela! –decía Shampoo, con el entrecejo fruncido. -¡Amazona, desea Ranma, y tendrá Ranma! ¿Me ayudarás, sí o no?

-¡La verdad, Shampoo, muchacha, no sé si deba! –dijo Cologne, como arrastrando las palabras. -¡La madre de Ranma, no te acepta como prometida, y eso, es un problema!

-¡Bisabuela, no preocuparse! –juró Shampoo, sonriendo aviesamente. -¡Señora Nodoka, aceptar Amazona, como prometida de Ranma, cuando rivales, ya no molestar!

-¡Ten cuidado, Shampoo! –pidió Cologne, siempre preocupada. -¡No vayas a cometer una locura, que acabe arruinando tus planes, como ya te ha pasado antes!

-¡En ésta ocasión, nadie arruinar plan de Amazona! –se rió Shampoo, muy, pero muy segura de sí misma, y de lo que decía. -¡Lo juro, Amazona, atrapar Ranma!

Mientras tanto, en el restaurante "U-Chan´s", Ukyo meditaba, sobre el rumbo que estaban tomando los acontecimientos. A decir verdad, Ukyo no se sentía segura. En ciertos momentos, Ukyo pensaba, muy profundamente, sobre irse de Nerima, y regresar, hasta que se resolviera todo, y Kyujitsu ya fuera detenido, y descubierto. Sin embargo, el pensar en sus 4 grandes amigos, Ranma, Akane, Akari y Ryoga, la hizo desistir.

-¡No, no debo irme, debo quedarme! –decía Ukyo, mientras revisaba sus provisiones, para preparar los okonomiyakis de ese día. -¡Si me fuera de Nerima, sé que Ran-Chan se sentiría muy decepcionado de mí! ¡Y no sólo él, también Akane, Akari y Ryoga, podrían pensar mal de mí, y no quiero eso! ¡En cuanto pueda, los ayudaré a resolver este asunto, y a detener a ese dichoso demente, el tal Kyujitsu!

Entretanto, en el Dojo Tendo, Ranma y Akane entrenaban. Sus padres, Genma Saotome y Sowun Tendo, respectivamente, los miraban entrenar, y sonreían.

-¿Qué opina, señor Tendo? –preguntaba Genma, viendo a los chicos entrenar. -¡Según me parece, Ranma y Akane, de seguir así, no tendrán rivales en ésta ciudad!

-¡Pensaba, justamente, en eso mismo, señor Saotome! –asintió Sowun, viendo a su viejo amigo. -¡Tengo la sensación de que, muy pronto, podrán detener a ese siniestro sujeto, ya sabe, el tal Kyujitsu! ¡Por cierto, hasta donde sabemos, hoy no ha atacado a nadie!

Al escuchar ese razonamiento de Sowun, Ranma y Akane, como si fueran una única persona, se detuvieron. La verdad, Sowun había acertado. Era día de fiesta, y nada había pasado, lo cual, a no dudarlo, no auguraba nada bueno. Con prestancia, salieron juntos, y se sentaron en la grada de la casa, viendo hacia el jardín.

-¿Qué te sucede, Ranma? –preguntó Akane, curiosa. -¿Fue algo, que dijo mi papá?

-¡Acertaste, Akane! –dijo Ranma, viendo a los ojos, a su prometida. -¡Ya casi es mediodía, y Kyujitsu, no ha atacado hoy! ¡Eso, me está dando muy mala espina!

-¡Ranma, estás paranoico! –se burló Akane, divertida. -¿No puedes pensar que, en la de menos, Kyujitsu, quien quiera que sea, se haya rendido, y no vaya a atacar más?

-¡Akane, si yo pensara eso, estaría tan loco como Kodachi! –espetó Ranma, ya serio de verdad, lo cual, no era normal en él. -¡Debo ir a buscarlo, y detenerlo!

Akane no pudo decir nada, al ver a Ranma ponerse de pie, y salir brincando, por los tejados, hacia el centro de Nerima. Con gesto temeroso, entró a la casa, y esperó.

Mientras Akane, en su casa, se preocupaba a más no poder, Ranma, avanzando como un rinoceronte en plena carga, se dirigía al centro de Nerima. Según una corazonada, ahí podría hallar a Kyujitsu, antes de que llegara a atacar ese día.

"_¡Hoy es el día, que resolveré este molesto asunto!"_, pensaba Ranma, mientras avanzaba, furioso, por los tejados. _"¡Kyujitsu, voy a atraparte, eres mío!"_

Ranma, tan cegado como estaba, no notaba algo. Kyujitsu, sin su capa ni su máscara, las cuales estaban en el suelo, cerca de donde se hallaba, lo observaba desde una azotea. Al verlo, sonreía, y se solazaba, con el estado de Ranma.

-¿Así que Ranma Saotome, según él, puede detenerme, él solo? –se preguntaba Kyujitsu, mientras veía por unos binoculares. -¡Ven a mí, Ranma Saotome, y verás!

Asomándose al borde de la azotea, Kyujitsu observó a Ranma pasar varios pisos debajo, brincando como el obsesionado, que era él ahora. En cosa de segundos, Kyujitsu se puso su capa y su máscara, y siguió a Ranma, sin llegar a ser descubierto.

-¡No te escondas, Kyujitsu, cobarde! –mascullaba Ranma, mientras se iba acercando al parque de Nerima. -¡Si deseas pelear, sal y pelea conmigo!

-¿Me buscabas, Ranma Saotome? –preguntó Kyujitsu, llegando de repente, y cayéndole encima a Ranma, arrastrándolo en una caída libre, hacia la calle. -¡Ya vine, aquí estoy!

-¡Kyujitsu! –gruñó Ranma, furioso, mientras trataba de liberarse. -¡Al fin, me las vas a pagar! ¡De este día, no vas a pasar, te lo juro yo!

-¡Ya veremos, necio! –se burló Kyujitsu, descargando un puñetazo sobre Ranma. -¡Lo primero, recuerda que YO mando en Nerima, y no me vas a vencer!

Eso fue todo. En cosa de segundos, la batalla, estuvo servida. Dándose como perros rabiosos, Ranma y Kyujitsu empezaron a darse de golpes, con gran fuerza y saña.

En la calle, la gente no creía lo que estaba viendo. Un sujeto de trenza, y un enmascarado, dándose de puñetazos, en plena calle. ¡Aquello, era demasiado!

-¡¡¡¡¡YA ME TIENES HARTO, KYUJITSU!!!!! –gritó Ranma, presa de una furia total, al rechazar, uno tras otro, los reiterados ataques de su enemigo. -¡¡¡¡¡DE HOY, NO VAS A PASAR, LO JURO!!!!!

-¡No me impresionas, Ranma Saotome! –se burló Kyujitsu, todo divertido. -¡Lo que son las cosas, llegar a enfrentarte, justo hoy! ¡Vaya que tengo suerte, mi odiado enemigo!

Al escuchar las burlas de Kyujitsu, Ranma se enojó de verdad. Decidido a vencer a su enemigo, lo atacó, con furia inaudita, más propia de un peleador callejero, que de un guerrero del Estilo Libre de las Artes Marciales.

Entretanto, como dice la conocida frase, "las desgracias, nunca vienen solas". Justo en el momento que Ranma enfrentaba a Kyujitsu, Shampoo, montada en su infernal bicicleta, llegaba al Dojo Tendo. Para su desgracia, se topó con Akane, quien, para entonces, estaba sola en casa. Su padre, Sowun Tendo, y los padres de Ranma, Genma y Nodoka Saotome, habían salido a buscarlo, preocupados por lo que les contara Akane, de lo furioso que estaba. Temían que hiciera una locura, como cuando apareció su "doble" sin vida (Eventos de la fanfiction "Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?").

-¿Qué buscas aquí, Shampoo? –preguntó Akane, de mal modo. -¡Presiento, que viniste a buscar a Ranma! ¿Acerté, o me equivoqué?

-¡Chica Violenta, no tonta! –asintió Shampoo, sonriendo. -¡Amazona, en efecto, busca Ranma, para ir a cenar juntos! ¡Anda ya, llama Ranma!

-¡Shampoo, gran tonta, Ranma no está aquí! –contestó Akane, sonriendo a su vez, y cruzando los brazos. -¡Si sabes lo que te conviene, te irás de aquí, pero ya!

-¿Ranma, no aquí? –inquirió Shampoo, extrañada, aunque luego, se puso seria. -¿Dónde hallo Ranma? ¡Vamos, dime ya, Chica Violenta!

-¡No te digo nada! –espetó Akane, dejando de sonreír. -¡Ya deberías dejarlo en paz, so tonta, antes de que acabes peor, que cuando enfrentaste a Kodachi! ¿Recuerdas eso?

Al escuchar eso, Shampoo se puso pálida. El recordar su batalla con Kodachi, y la golpiza que ésta le propinó, no fue agradable, para la guerrera china. Nada de eso.

Recobrando el color, Shampoo llegó ante Akane y, sin previo aviso, le dejó ir una tremenda patada, por todo el estómago. Akane, vapuleada y sin aire, cayó al suelo.

Shampoo, rápida como un rayo, se le fue encima, y la aferró por el cabello, al tiempo que le acercaba, al cuello, la espada, con la cual, trató de matar a Ranma-Chan (Ranma, en su estado de chica), apenas llegó a Nerima, mucho tiempo atrás. Al ver, otra vez, esa terrible espada, Akane supo algo: Shampoo, no estaba bromeando, de ningún modo.

-¡Amazona, sólo pregunta una vez, Chica Violenta! –dijo Shampoo, ya con la cara desfigurada, de la maldad que dejaba ver. -¿Dónde hallar Ranma? ¡Habla, o muere!

Akane, sin decir nada, hizo un brazo hacia delante. Luego, dejándolo ir hacia atrás, le pegó un señor codazo, en las costillas, a Shampoo, haciendo que ésta la soltara. Ya libre, Akane derribó a la guerrera china, de un puñetazo.

-¡Ranma anda en el centro, Shampoo! –explicó Akane, mientras veía a su caída enemiga, tratar de ponerse de pie. -¡Te guste o no, iré a ayudarlo!

Diciendo eso, Akane salió en carrera, hacia el centro de Nerima. Shampoo, al verla, tomó su bicicleta, y procedió a perseguirla. Esa era, una carrera contra el tiempo.

En ese preciso momento, la batalla entre Ranma y Kyujitsu, se iba acercando a un punto definitivo, como era el Instituto Furinkan, el colegio al que iba Ranma, así como Akane, y sus amigos más queridos y cercanos (Akari, Asami, Daisuke, Gosunkugi, Hiroko, Hiroshi, Ryoga, Sayuri y Yuka). En ese momento, en el colegio, sólo estaban los equipos deportivos, que estaban entrenando. Eso, alegró a Ranma. En la de menos, podría recibir algo de ayuda, y acabar con esa insufrible pesadilla.

Gracias a indicaciones de algunas personas, que vieron buena parte de la batalla, Akane y Shampoo se dirigieron al Instituto Furinkan. Al llegar ahí, vieron a Ranma, en la azotea del colegio, enzarzado en una fiera batalla con Kyujitsu. Al ver eso, Shampoo decidió meterse, según ella, a ayudar a Ranma.

-¡Amazona, ayudar Ranma! –exclamó Shampoo, decidida. -¡Así, Ranma dejar Chica Violenta, y amar Amazona, futura esposa!

-¡No te metas, Shampoo! –pidió Akane, preocupada. -¡Kyujitsu, no juega limpio!

-¡Chica Violenta, cobarde! –se burló Shampoo, sonriendo. -¡Mejor, así Ranma, será rápido de Amazona, y casarnos pronto! ¡Sal de mi camino, Chica Violenta!

Dándole un empellón a Akane, Shampoo la tiró al suelo, y se dirigió a la azotea, a ver como ayudaba a Ranma. Akane no pudo impedir eso, porque, del golpazo que se llevó, quedó vapuleada, y casi sin aire en los pulmones. Algo cansada, trató de respirar. De un salto de espanto, Shampoo llegó a la azotea del colegio, justo cuando Kyujitsu tenía a Ranma arrinconado, contra una pared. En ese momento, Ranma recibía una andanada de golpes, los cuales le daba Kyujitsu, usando unos "nunchakos".

-¡Deja Ranma en paz, loco! –ordenó Shampoo, llegando por detrás de Kyujitsu, y dándole una patada, por la espalda. -¡Si buscas pelea, Amazona te reta!

-¡Con un demonio! –gruñó Ranma, al ver quien estaba ahí. -¡Shampoo, vete, huye!

-¡Ranma, malo con Amazona! –contestó Shampoo, ya molesta. -¡Amazona, salvarte!

-¡En vez de salvar a Ranma Saotome, deberías cuidarte, china de porra! –exclamó Kyujitsu, poniéndose de pie, y llegando ante Shampoo. -¡Ahora, verás lo que les pasa, a los que se meten en mis asuntos! ¡Lista o no, aquí vamos a empezar!

Antes de que Ranma, o Shampoo, pudieran decir o hacer algo, Kyujitsu tomó impulso y, sin previo aviso, le dejó ir a Shampoo, por la cara, un puñetazo tal, que le rompió la nariz, sin dudarlo ni un instante. Shampoo, sorprendida, no pudo protegerse.

-¡¡¡¡¡SHAMPOO!!!!! –gritó Ranma, tratando de ponerse de pie. -¡¡¡¡¡DÉJALA EN PAZ, KYUJITSU, TU PELEA, ES CONMIGO, NO CON ELLA!!!!!

Kyujitsu, feliz de tener una nueva víctima, no escuchó a Ranma. Es más, al ver caer a Shampoo, se le fue encima y, en cosa de segundos, la aferró del brazo derecho. Con lentitud, empezó a doblárselo, llevándolo hacia atrás.

-¡Lastimas brazo de Amazona, enemigo de blanco! –se quejó Shampoo, abrumada por el intenso dolor. -¡Suelta, suelta! ¡Romperás brazo, si sigues así!

-¡Esa idea, me gusta! –dijo Kyujitsu, al oído de Shampoo. -¡Haré eso, chinita!

-¡No, por favor! –rogó Shampoo, con la boca seca. -¡Brazo no, no lo hagas!

Justo entonces, Akane, tras recuperarse, llegaba a la azotea. Al ver a Ranma, vapuleado y caído, se acercó a atenderlo. Mientras lo atendía, Ranma le señaló lo que pasaba.

Kyujitsu, con indecible sangre fría, dobló el brazo derecho de Shampoo, hasta que la guerrera china, se puso pálida, ahora, del dolor. Ante la mirada asombrada de Ranma y Akane, y pese a los ruegos de Shampoo, Kyujitsu levantó el puño derecho y, de repente, lo dejó caer sobre el brazo derecho de Shampoo, dándole luego una sola vuelta, con gran rapidez. Un espantoso sonido, se dejó escuchar.

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! –gritó Shampoo, sintiendo que la vida, se le iba. -¡¡¡¡¡MI BRAZO!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡ME ROMPISTE MI BRAZO!!!!!

Ahí, no acabó todo. Aferrando a Shampoo por el otro brazo, el izquierdo, Kyujitsu la llevó al borde de la azotea y, pese a que Ranma y Shampoo le decían que no lo hiciera, levantó en vilo a Shampoo y, cuando Ranma y Akane menos lo esperaban, la dejó caer.

Al ver a Shampoo caer, Ranma y Akane sintieron, en serio, que el tiempo se detenía. Ranma, agotado, se dejó caer al suelo, mientras Akane agachaba la cabeza. Kyujitsu, mientras tanto, se iba de ahí, perdiéndose de vista, en cosa de segundos. Al parecer, todo iba de mal en peor, y así iba seguir yendo, quien podría saber, por cuanto tiempo más.

**Nota: Ahora sí, la situación se complica. Kyujitsu sigue con sus ataques, y no parece querer detenerse. ¿Qué irán a hacer Ranma y Akane? ¿Qué vendrá ahora? Eso, se sabrá, cuando "El largo Equinoccio de Otoño" continúe, en el Episodio 6, titulado "23 de Diciembre, Cumpleaños del Emperador". **


	6. Episodio VI

"**Ranma ½": "El largo Equinoccio de Otoño".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio ****Carballo (**MARK6_)**.**

**Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Episodio 6: "23 de Diciembre, Cumpleaños del Emperador". **

**Cumpleaños del Emperador (**_**Tennō tanjōbi**_**): El cumpleaños del Emperador reinante, ha sido un día de fiesta, desde 1868. Originalmente conocido como "****Tenchō-setsu", fue renombrado como ****"****Tennō tanjōbi"**** en 1948. Es celebrado el 23 de Diciembre, porque el Emperador Akihito, nació en este día, en 1933. Antes de la muerte del anterior Emperador, Hirohito, acaecida en 1989, este día de fiesta, era celebrado el 29 de Abril. **

Un mes había pasado. Afortunadamente, Shampoo no había muerto, cuando Kyujitsu la tiró, de la azotea del Instituto Furinkan. Aparte de un brazo roto, el cual se lo había roto Kyujitsu antes de tirarla, Shampoo, al caer, se había roto las 2 piernas. Quisiera o no, la guerrera china tendría, para un buen tiempo, fuera de las calles de Nerima.

Algo preocupados por su, a veces amiga, a veces enemiga, Ranma y Akane fueron a visitarla al hospital. Ryoga y Akari, también fueron con ellos. El asunto, pintaba feo.

Al entrar en el hospital, Ranma, Akane, Akari y Ryoga, sintieron que el alma, se les iba a los pies. Shampoo estaba inmovilizada, y debía esperar, a ver cuando podría iniciar su rehabilitación, lo cual, al parecer, le iba a demandar mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Shampoo? –preguntó Akari, siempre solícita y amable. -¿Estás bien?

-¿Amazona da la impresión, de estar bien? –contestó Shampoo, con un dejo de amargura, en la voz. -¡Chica Elegante, no comprende! ¡Amazona, casi muere!

-¡Lo siento, Shampoo! –se disculpó Akari, bajando la cabeza. -¡Al parecer, olvidé eso!

-¡No seas tan dura con Akari, Shampoo! –demandó Akane, ya molesta. -¡Después de todo, te lo tienes bien merecido, por ponerte a jugar a la heroína!

-¡Chica Violenta, feliz de ver Amazona inútil! –espetó Shampoo, ya furiosa. -¡Cuando Amazona recuperarse, Chica Violenta pagar!

-¡No empieces, Shampoo! –ordenó Ranma, de mal modo. -¡Vamos a ver si así, dejas de andarte metiendo, donde no te llaman! ¡Como dijo Akane, "te lo tienes bien merecido"!

-¡Mejor nos vamos, chicos! –sugirió Ryoga, al ver los ojos de Shampoo, ya llenos de lágrimas. -¡No deseo, ni de broma, que la situación, llegue a mayores!

Aceptando la sugerencia de Ryoga, todos salieron de la habitación de Shampoo, justo cuando Mousse y Cologne, iban llegando a verla. Al ver a Ranma, Mousse se enojó.

-¡Ranma Saotome, todo esto, ha sido culpa tuya! –exclamó Mousse, tratando de lanzarse contra Ranma, lo cual no pudo hacer, porque Akane y Ryoga, lo frenaron. -¡De no ser por tu intromisión, Shampoo estaría bien!

-¿Mi intromisión, Mousse? –repitió Ranma, creyendo que había escuchado mal. -¡Hasta donde recuerdo, Shampoo llegó a meterse, en una batalla que YO estaba peleando!

-¡No seas malagradecido, prometido! –se metió Cologne, ya seria. -¡Shampoo es tu prometida, y debiste haberla defendido!

-¡Cologne, no vuelva a llamarme así! –gruñó Ranma, cerrando los puños, y rechinando los dientes. -¡Mi prometida, es Akane, no es Shampoo! ¡Ya estoy harto, de decírselo!

-¡Si no te casas con Shampoo, Ranma, no me haré responsable de mis actos! –amenazó Cologne, de mal modo. -¡Espero, que seas un caballero, y cumplas tu destino!

-¡Mi destino, es casarme con Akane, y no con nadie más! –dijo Ranma, sonriendo y tomando a Akane de una mano, ante la satisfacción de Ryoga y Akari. -¡En cuanto a "sus actos", Cologne, haga un acto, que nos alegre a todos! ¡Por ejemplo, váyase de vuelta a China, y no vuelva más a nuestra ciudad, Nerima!

Cologne, para decir la verdad, no esperaba semejante parlamento. Al escuchar la "sugerencia" de Ranma, guardó silencio, y entró, junto con Mousse, a la habitación de Shampoo. Ranma, Akane, Akari y Ryoga los vieron entrar ahí y, al verlos hacer eso, se sintieron más tranquilos. A decir verdad, debían guardar sus fuerzas, para Kyujitsu.

-¡Vamos a comer algo, amigos! –sugirió Akari, tratando de "romper el hielo". -¡Creo que, así, olvidaremos este bizarro episodio!

-¡Me apunto! –exclamó Ryoga, sonriendo. -¡A decir verdad, ya tengo hambre!

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! –se rió Ranma, divertido. -¡Parece que "P-Chan", aunque sea humano, siempre come, como el cerdito que suele ser!

-¿A quién llamaste "P-Chan", Ranma? –respondió Ryoga, también divertido. -¡A decir verdad, si me he vuelto tan tragón, ha sido por andar contigo, "pelirroja"!

Al escuchar a sus prometidos decirse esas cosas, Akane y Akari, de buen grado, soltaron la carcajada. En segundos, Ranma y Ryoga, también reían de buena gana.

Un rato después, las 2 parejas cenaban juntas, en un restaurante del centro de Nerima. Al acabar, Ryoga y Akari se fueron por un lado, mientras que Ranma y Akane, tomados de la mano, se dirigieron a su casa, a la casa de las familias Tendo y Saotome.

-¡Vaya cosa! –murmuró Akane, viendo hacia el cielo. -¡Al parecer, Shampoo nunca piensa rendirse, no importa lo que le pase! ¿Verdad, Ranma?

-¡No importa, Akane! –alegó Ranma, también, viendo hacia el cielo. -¡Algún día, Shampoo, quiera o no, deberá aceptar que yo, no la amo! ¡Si lo acepta, bueno! ¡Si no lo acepta, la que pierde, será ella, y no yo!

De repente, Ranma se calló, y miró hacia el suelo. Al verlo, Akane supo que algo no estaba bien. Ranma, en ese instante, estaba muy serio, como pensativo.

-¿Pasa algo, Ranma? –preguntó Akane, algo cohibida. -¡Te pusiste pálido!

-¿Qué día es hoy, Akane? –quiso saber Ranma, arrastrando las palabras. -¡Dime!

-¡Hoy, Ranma, es 23 de Diciembre! –informó Akane, también, casi arrastrando las palabras. -¿Qué pasa, eh? ¡Un momento! ¿Es, lo que yo creo?

-¡Hoy es 23 de Diciembre, y es un día de fiesta! –murmuró Ranma, levantando la cabeza, y viendo fijo a Akane. -¡Este día, tendremos problemas, Akane!

-¡Vamos a casa, Ranma! –pidió Akane, ya intranquila. -¡Hasta donde sabemos, Kyujitsu podría aparecer de repente! ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó, hace un mes?

-¡Lo recuerdo! –asintió Ranma, tras mesarse el mentón. -¡La verdad, si bien Shampoo es una fastidiosa, no se merecía, ni de broma, lo que Kyujitsu le hizo!

Aceptando lo dicho por Ranma, Akane lo siguió a casa. Una vez allí, se sentaron, junto con los demás, a ver la transmisión televisiva, del evento que se celebraba ese día, el Cumpleaños del Emperador. La transmisión, era en vivo, desde el Palacio del Crisantemo, el Palacio Imperial de Tokio, la capital de Japón.

Mientras Kasumi servía té verde y bocadillos, su padre, Sowun, observaba con detenimiento, en compañía de Genma y Nodoka Saotome, los padres de Ranma.

Nabiki, encontrando la transmisión aburrida, decidió salir. Lo hizo en silencio, sin ser vista por nadie. De hecho, ni siquiera Kasumi, siempre tan observadora, notó eso.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Nabiki caminó, por un buen rato, por las calles de Nerima. El recordar la vez, que Kyujitsu la atacó, la hizo estremecerse. En eso, pensó que, quizás, estar ese día, en las calles, no era buena idea, pero necesitaba aire.

"_¡Vaya que, desde hace un tiempo, Nerima se ha desquiciado!"_, pensaba Nabiki, mientras recorría las calles de Nerima, como buscando una inspiración. _"¡Para rematar las cosas, ese loco, ese tal Kyujitsu, ha esparcido el miedo, en especial entre los alumnados del Instituto Furinkan y del Instituto San Hebere! ¡Si tan sólo, pudiera descubrir quien es Kyujitsu, podría extorsionarlo, para que me deje en paz!"_

-¿Por qué tan pensativa, Nabiki Tendo? –preguntó una voz femenina, la cual, al levantar la voz Nabiki, se dejó ver, que era Mariko Konjo, la capitana de las porristas del Instituto Seisyun. -¿Te sientes mal? ¿Necesitas alguien, para poder hablar?

-¡Mariko! –exclamó Nabiki, algo aliviada, de que no fuera Kuno. -¿Vamos a tomar algo? ¡Y te agradezco tu ofrecimiento, porque, en serio, deseo hablar, con alguien que no sea, ni mi hermana Akane, ni mi cuñado, Ranma Saotome! ¡Par de bobos!

-¡Vamos, ahí hay un café! –indicó Mariko, sonriendo. -¡Y no te preocupes, yo invito!

Andando, llegaron al café. Tras ordenar un par de bebidas gaseosas, Mariko preguntó por los reservados. El camarero, se los señaló, eligiendo uno. Se sentaron, y esperaron.

Un momento después, llegó el camarero, con las bebidas gaseosas. Tras dejarlas, preguntó si las señoritas deseaban algo más. Mariko, con amabilidad, pidió privacidad. El camarero, tomando el dinero del pago, se retiró, muy despacio.

-¡Ahora bien, Nabiki Tendo, te escucho! –indicó Mariko, sonriendo. -¡Habla ya!

-¡No sé, la verdad, por donde empezar! –dijo Nabiki, algo cohibida. -¡Es sólo que, debo admitirlo, tengo algo de miedo, de ese demente, Kyujitsu! ¡No sé si lo supiste, pero me atacó, en un cine, hace algún tiempo!

-¡Supe algo, Kuno me lo contó! –respondió Mariko, con gesto ausente. -¡Sin embargo, no entiendo eso! ¡Digo, no eres una guerrera, como Ranma, Akane, Kuno o yo!

-¡Según he llegado a creer, Mariko, Kyujitsu me atacó, por tener cercanía con Ranma y Akane! –explicó Nabiki, tras pensar por un momento. -¡Sólo esa explicación, puedo dar! ¡Es decir, no veo ningún otro motivo, para haber pasado por eso!

Sin responderle a Nabiki, Mariko se puso de pie, se pasó al asiento de Nabiki y, tras cerrar la cortina del reservado, se sentó al lado de ella. Apenas hizo esto, le puso una mano, sobre el hombro derecho.

-¡No te preocupes, Nabiki! –exclamó Mariko, mientras la miraba, justo a los ojos. -¡No temas, estás conmigo, y te voy a proteger! ¡Además, hay algo, que deseo darte!

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Nabiki, confundida un poco. -¿Para qué sacas papel y lápiz?

-¡En este papel, te apunto el número de mi teléfono celular, así como el del teléfono privado, que tengo instalado, en mi habitación! –explicó Mariko, dándole el papel a Nabiki. -¡No dudes en llamarme, si me necesitas, amiga mía! ¡No importa la hora, si necesitas mi ayuda, para lo que sea, me llamas, y podrás contar conmigo!

-¿Me has llamado "amiga"? –quiso saber Nabiki, siempre confundida. -¡La verdad, Mariko, no sé que decir! ¡Tu actitud, me tiene sorprendida!

-¡Vamos a mi casa! –propuso Mariko, guiñando un ojo. -¡Estaremos solas!

Asintiendo, Nabiki siguió a Mariko, hasta su casa. Una vez allí, se dedicaron a ver una película. Al terminar la película, Nabiki se despidió, y decidió irse a casa, porque la verdad, ya se sentía más tranquila.

Al rato, Nabiki llegó a casa. Una vez allí, habló con Ranma y Akane.

-¿Dónde estabas, Nabiki? –preguntó Akane, algo preocupada. -¡Fuimos a la casa de Kuno, y no estabas allí! ¿Dónde te metiste?

-¡Fui a la casa de Mariko Konjo, Akane! –contestó Nabiki, tomando un poco de agua, algo despacio. -¡Dijo que, si Kyujitsu ataca, ella lo detendrá!

-¡Mariko, debería dejar de verse con Kuno y con Kodachi, porque la están haciendo tan loca, como son ellos 2! –se burló Ranma, divertido. -¿Ella, cree poder detener sola, a Kyujitsu? ¡Se nota, que ella no lo ha tenido que enfrentar, como nosotros!

-¡Como sea, Ranma y Akane, yo confío en Mariko! –espetó Nabiki, ya seria. -¡Ella es fuerte, valiente, y puede darle líos a cualquiera! ¡Sé que ella, no fallará!

Diciendo eso, Nabiki dejó a Ranma y Akane, y se fue a su habitación. Una vez allí, se puso a escuchar música. Sin embargo, no podía escucharla bien.

Sin hacer ruido, Nabiki alcanzó su teléfono celular, y marcó un número. Esperó.

-¡Hola! –saludó una voz femenina, con gran amabilidad. -¿Quién habla?

-¡Mariko, soy yo, Nabiki Tendo! –saludó Nabiki, algo apenada. -¿Estabas ocupada, haciendo algo importante?

-¡Nabiki, mi amiga! –exclamó Mariko, contenta. -¡No, nada de eso, no estaba muy ocupada! ¿Qué se te ofrece? ¡Vamos, dime ya, para ver que puedo hacer!

-¡Deseaba escuchar tu voz, Mariko! –confesó Nabiki, como cohibida. -¡Hoy, no sé, me hiciste sentirme bien, como si fuera importante!

-¡Eres importante, porque eres mi amiga! –contestó Mariko, sentándose en su cama. -¡Y no me lo niegues, porque te digo la verdad!

-¡Gracias, muchas gracias! –agradeció Nabiki, tomando aire. -¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-¡Sólo leía un libro, un manga de "Samurai X"! –explicó Mariko, procediendo a cerrar, el mencionado libro de manga. -¿Hay algo, que quieras decirme, Nabiki?

-¡No, Mariko, sólo deseaba escucharte un momento, para sentirme segura! –dijo Nabiki, ya tranquila. -¡Nos veremos luego! ¡Hasta luego!

-¡Hasta luego, amiga! –finalizó Mariko, serena. -¡Nos vemos!

Tras colgar, ambas, Nabiki y Mariko, siguieron en sus asuntos, la una escuchando música, y la otra viendo la televisión. Afuera, la tarde avanzaba. Ranma y Akane, notaron eso, y vieron que el día, pintaba bastante tranquilo, sin Kyujitsu, y sin líos.

-¡Hasta ahora, casi las 6 de la tarde, Kyujitsu no ha atacado! –murmuró Ranma, algo pensativo. -¿Se habrá rendido? ¡Espero tener la razón!

-¡No lo creo, Ranma! –intervino Akane, viendo hacia el horizonte. -¡Mientras no sea medianoche, será día de fiesta! ¡Kyujitsu, puede atacar, cuando menos lo esperemos!

En una casa, unas manos sacaban, de un escondrijo, la máscara blanca de Kyujitsu. Tras ponérsela, la persona que manipulaba esa máscara, se puso el resto de su traje, el cual, también era blanco. Tras vestirse, Kyujitsu hizo un juramento.

-¡Hoy, saldré más tarde, pero tendré acción! –dijo Kyujitsu, de pie, frente a su espejo de cuerpo entero. -¡Vamos a ver, si esos necios de Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo, se atreven a enfrentarme, o a detenerme hoy!

Diciendo eso, Kyujitsu salió, como era su costumbre, en cada día de fiesta, saltando de azotea en azotea, dirigiéndose al centro de Nerima, para buscar una posible víctima.

En ese preciso momento, Ryoga y Akari, tras pasar un buen rato, tomando un chocolate, en una cafetería, caminaban por una de las calles de Nerima. El momento, ya no tarde, aún no noche, estaba fresco, con algo de viento, y algo de amenaza de una muy posible nevada. Ryoga caminaba, despacio, y Akari lo tomaba de un brazo.

-¡En este mes, hay 2 días de fiesta, muy seguidos, Akari! –exclamó Ryoga, viendo hacia el cielo. -¡Hoy, es Cumpleaños del Emperador y, pasado mañana, es Navidad!

-¡Es verdad, Ryoga, lo había olvidado! –admitió Akari, dando un salto. -¡No les hemos comprado nada, ni a Ranma, ni a Akane! ¿Vamos a ver, si hallamos algo, que les guste?

-¡Me parece bien! –aceptó Ryoga, viendo a su prometida. -¡Vamos ya!

Pasando del dicho al hecho, Ryoga y Akari entraron, a una tienda por departamentos. Tras un rato de búsqueda incesante, hallaron lo que buscaban. Para Akane, hallaron un nuevo gi (Traje de entrenamiento), mientras que, para Ranma, hallaron las series completas de "Bubblegum Crisis – Tokyo 2040" y "Stratos 4", en DVD.

-¡Con este nuevo gi, Akane se sentirá feliz! –dijo Akari, sonriendo. -¡El suyo, a decir verdad, ya se veía algo raído!

-¿Y qué me dices de Ranma, Akari? –quiso saber Ryoga, viendo los DVDs. -¡Buenos animes, con chicas lindas y mucha acción! ¡En serio, esto le gustará!

Contentos por haber elegido buenos regalos de Navidad, para sus mejores amigos, Ryoga y Akari se dirigieron, con buen paso, a su apartamento, en el cual tenían algunos meses de vivir juntos. Sin embargo, en ese instante, pasaron debajo del edificio, en cuya azotea, estaba Kyujitsu, buscando a su víctima del día. Al verlos, Kyujitsu se alegró.

"_¡Vaya una sorpresa, la que he recibido!"_, pensó Kyujitsu, viendo fijo a la citada pareja, la cual se veía muy feliz. _"¡Ryoga Hibiki, y su prometida, Akari Unryuu! ¡Los mejores amigos, de Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo! ¡Ya tengo a mis víctimas!" _

Sin perder tiempo, Kyujitsu siguió a Ryoga y Akari. En cierto momento, Ryoga y Akari se detuvieron, delante del escaparate de una tienda de mascotas, para ver a los animalitos que tenían ahí. En especial, veían a los perritos, los cuales eran muy lindos.

En ese preciso momento, Kyujitsu bajó a la calle, aterrizando detrás de Ryoga y Akari. Al escucharlo, ambos volvieron la mirada, y lo vieron. Al verlo, supieron quien era. Después de sus anteriores ataques, ese enemigo, ya no era desconocido, nada de eso.

-¡Kyujitsu! –dijeron Ryoga y Akari, al unísono.

-¡Hola, Ryoga Hibiki y Akari Unryuu! –saludó Kyujitsu, con gran sorna. -¡Felicidades, han sido elegidos, para ser mis víctimas de hoy! ¡Listos o no, aquí les voy!

-¡No dejaré, que lastimes a Akari! –juró Ryoga, tomando la iniciativa. -¡Anda, Akari, busca un teléfono, y llama a Ranma y Akane! ¡Yo, enfrentaré a Kyujitsu!

-¡Ten cuidado, Ryoga, y no juegues al héroe! –pidió Akari, preocupada. -¡Kyujitsu no juega limpio! ¡Sólo recuerda, lo que le hizo a Shampoo!

-¡Akari, yo he entrenado, con Ranma y Akane! –se defendió Ryoga, empezando a pelear con Kyujitsu. -¡Anda a llamarlos, por favor, para detener a este loco!

-¡Ya voy, Ryoga! –respondió Akari, tomando rumbo a un callejón cercano, y protegiendo los regalos para Ranma y Akane. -¡Resiste, por lo que más quieras!

En ese preciso momento, Ryoga y Kyujitsu empezaron a pelear, dándose de puñetazos. La gente que estaba en la calle, al ver esa batalla, se puso a animar a Ryoga, porque ya conocían a Kyujitsu, y sabían los líos que solía causar, cada vez que llegaba a aparecer.

En ese preciso instante, Akari conversaba con Akane, y le informaba de la batalla que estaba librando Ryoga. Al colgar Akane, llamó a Ranma. Al ser informado, Ranma subió a Akane a su espalda, justo como hace InuYasha con Kagome, y tomaron rumbo al centro de Nerima, al sitio de la terrible batalla. Avanzaban de azotea en azotea, con una velocidad nunca antes vista, al menos, no en la ciudad de Nerima.

-¡Eres fuerte, Ryoga Hibiki, pero te venceré! –anunció Kyujitsu, esquivando un ataque de Ryoga. -¡Y cuando te venza, iré a por tu prometida!

-¡Deja en paz a Akari, Kyujitsu! –demandó Ryoga, ya molesto. -¡Ella, no es guerrera!

-¡Así, que el chico-cerdo, se preocupa por su amada! –se burló Kyujitsu, muy divertido y sarcástico. -¡No te preocupes, le daré un final agradable, rápido y sin dolor!

-¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!! -rugió Ryoga, ya fuera de sus cabales, atacando a Kyujitsu con alma, vida y corazón, pero sin nada de cerebro. -¡¡¡¡¡DÉJALA EN PAZ, DESGRACIADO!!!!!

Riéndose a carcajadas, como si hubiera escuchado el mejor chiste del mundo, Kyujitsu se regocijaba, con la preocupación de Ryoga. Como se ha dicho, Ryoga ponía todo en la batalla, pero estaba tan furioso y ofuscado, que Kyujitsu esquivaba, con gran facilidad, todos, y cada uno, de sus desatinados ataques. Akari, oculta en un callejón cercano, observaba, y esperaba por la llegada de Ranma y Akane. De pronto, sucedió.

Ranma y Akane, con la velocidad de una exhalación, llegaron al lugar. Akane, dando un salto escalofriante, se tiró de la espalda de Ranma y, juntando ambos pies, impactó a Kyujitsu en el pecho, separándole así del infortunado Ryoga, quien estaba algo sacudido, casi vapuleado. Ranma, llegando con Ryoga, lo apartó del sitio de la pelea.

-¡Quédate aquí, con Akari! –solicitó Ranma, dejando a Ryoga, en el callejón, con su prometida. -¡Hiciste bien, al enfrentar a Kyujitsu, "P-Chan"! ¡Ahora, es mi turno!

-¡Anda ya, "pelirroja"! –bromeó Ryoga, sonriendo. -¡En cuanto pueda, volveré a atacarlo, porque nadie amenaza a Akari, y queda impune!

-¡Espera un poco, Ryoga Hibiki! –demandó Akari, viendo fijo a su prometido. -¡No lo vas a hacer, nada de eso! ¡Kyujitsu es muy rudo, mira como te ha dejado!

Sonriendo, y de mala gana, Ryoga asintió, y accedió a permanecer en sitio seguro, al lado de su prometida, Akari, quien vaya que se preocupaba por él. Mientras tanto, Ranma se unía a Akane, en el duelo contra Kyujitsu.

-¿Se creen muy fuertes, para retarme, los 2 juntos, par de tontos? –preguntaba Kyujitsu, riéndose ante los ataques, combinados, de Ranma y Akane. -¡No crean, que me vencerán tan fácil! ¡Antes de que me venzan, lastimaré seriamente a alguien!

-¡Eres un infeliz, Kyujitsu! –exclamó Akane, furiosa. -¡Si pretendes lastimar a alguien, te diré que ese "alguien", para tu información, no será Akari!

-¡Bien dicho, Akane! –secundó Ranma, deteniendo un ataque de Kyujitsu. -¡Vaya con este loco, digo yo! ¡Mira que atacar, a una persona, que no es guerrera!

-¡No molesten, par de necios! –graznó Kyujitsu, sacando una bomba de humo, y tirándola al suelo. -¡No se metan conmigo, ya déjenme en paz!

Ranma y Akane, envueltos en una espesa nube de gas lacrimógeno, no pudieron evitar, que Kyujitsu se les escapara. Fue cosa de un momento, ya que, de repente, Ranma se lanzó a por Kyujitsu, dejando a Akane agitada y tosiendo.

-¡¡¡¡¡RANMA!!!!! –gritaba Akane, al ver a Ranma irse, en pos de su enemigo. -¡¡¡¡¡NO LO HAGAS, POR FAVOR!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡REGRESA, PUEDE SER PELIGROSO!!!!!

Ranma no escuchó, ni por asomo, el llamado de Akane. Cegado por la furia, salió en pos de Kyujitsu, llegando a verle, cuando iba de azotea en azotea.

-¡¡¡¡¡KYUJITSU, ERES MÍO!!!!! –gritó Ranma, llegando a centímetros, de su más reciente y terrible enemigo. -¡¡¡¡¡EN ÉSTA OCASIÓN, TE VOY A DETENER!!!!!

Kyujitsu no contestó, a ésta parrafada de Ranma. Antes de hacer eso, le hizo zancadilla, tirándolo, cuan largo era, en plena azotea. Luego, le dejó ir otra bomba de gas lacrimógeno, ésta por el pecho, haciendo que el chico de la trenza, casi se ahogara. Al ver a su enemigo caído, Kyujitsu se devolvió, hacia el callejón donde estaban Akane, Akari y Ryoga. Ranma, afectado por el gas lacrimógeno, no pudo seguirlo.

-¡En ésta ocasión, nada, ni nadie, me detendrá! –juraba Kyujitsu, avanzando hacia el citado callejón. -¡En cuanto llegue ahí, Akari Unryuu será mi víctima de hoy!

En el callejón, Akane y Akari, a como podían, trataban de atender a Ryoga. Finalmente, lograron curarle algunas heridas, que le había causado Kyujitsu. En ese momento, Akane, como presa de una terrible premonición, volteó la vista… ¡Sólo para ver a Kyujitsu, que regresaba, a por ellos, a toda velocidad, saltando de azotea en azotea!

-¡Esto no es bueno, Ryoga y Akari! –dijo Akane, preocupada. -¡Kyujitsu, al parecer, se deshizo de Ranma, y viene hacia acá!

-¡Ustedes, chicas, busquen donde ocultarse! –pidió Ryoga, decidido. -¡Le daré pelea!

-¡Nada de eso, Ryoga! –protestó Akari, seria de verdad. -¡No estás en condiciones!

Eso fue todo. Kyujitsu, llegando delante del trío de amigos, aterrizó justo en la salida del callejón, dejándolos sin vía de escape. Con lentitud, avanzó hacia ellos. Al llegar con ellos, agarró a Akari, por un brazo. Se lo apretó tanto, que Akari se puso pálida.

-¡¡¡¡¡MI BRAZO!!!!! –se quejó Akari, tomando aire. -¡¡¡¡¡DÉJAME, LOCO!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡WHAMP!!!!! (Sonido del manazo, dado con el revés de la mano, que Kyujitsu le propinó a Akari, derribándola, rompiéndole la boca, y haciéndola escupir sangre).

-¡¡¡¡¡AKARI!!!!! –gritaron Akane y Ryoga, al unísono. -¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!

Kyujitsu, feliz por su fea acción, se acercó a Akari, y la aferró por el cuello de su blusa. Acto seguido, alzó su mano derecha, preparándose para darle, no un manazo, sino un puñetazo. Akane y Ryoga, espantados, sintieron que el tiempo se frenaba, y más, cuando veían el puño de Kyujitsu, dirigiéndose hacia el rostro de Akari.

En el último segundo, algo pasó. Como saliendo de la nada, una cinta se enrolló en torno a la muñeca de Kyujitsu, deteniendo su desleal ataque. Al ver quien había lanzado la cinta, Akane, junto con Ryoga y la propia Akari, se sorprendió.

-¡Kodachi! –exclamó Akane, confundida de ver, a una rival ahí. -¡Has venido!

-¡Hola, Akane! –saludó Kodachi, sonriendo. -¡Al parecer, llegué a tiempo!

-¿Qué haces, majadera? –gruñó Kyujitsu, viendo fijo a Kodachi. -¡Déjame en paz, y vete de aquí! ¡Por si no lo sabes, ésta no es tu batalla!

-¿Atacar a una persona indefensa, ahora, es considerada una batalla? –se burló Kodachi, con gran sorna. -¡En un momento, tendrás tu batalla, loco!

Al parecer, Kodachi no había sido informada, de la clase de enemigo, que era Kyujitsu. Dándole un tirón a la cinta, Kyujitsu derribó a Kodachi, de la azotea donde estaba. Al caer Kodachi en el callejón, Kyujitsu, furioso, se llegó con ella y, sin mediar palabra alguna, le descargó en la cara, el puñetazo que, originalmente, pensaba darle a Akari. Kodachi, lanzada hacia atrás, pegó con una pared del callejón. Kyujitsu, llegando con ella, la agarró por el cuello y, sin decir nada, le propinó otro puñetazo. Kodachi, en ese momento, supo lo que debió sentir Shampoo, cuando ella le propinó una golpiza, en el jardín del Dojo Tendo (Ver el Episodio 2). Escupiendo sangre, la chica gimnasta del Instituto San Hebere, empezó a sentirse mareada, y algo débil.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes, loco? –se rió Kodachi, sonriendo macabramente. -¡Haz algo, porque no me has hecho, ni cosquillas!

-¡Vamos a ver, si con esto, se te quita lo graciosa! –amenazó Kyujitsu, alzando, una vez más, su puño derecho. -¡Aprende, necia, a no retar a Kyujitsu!

Diciendo esto, Kyujitsu bajó su puño, en curso directo, hacia la cara de Kodachi. Sin embargo, no llegó a darle un tercer puñetazo. ¿El motivo? Ranma, llegando como una centella, de un salto, aterrizó sobre la espalda de Kyujitsu, derribándole.

-¡Ranma, mi amor! –exclamó Kodachi, con voz de desmayada, al ver quien había llegado. -¡No lo creo, viniste a salvarme!

-¡No creas, todo lo que ves, Kodachi! –corrigió Ranma, sonriendo. -¡Kyujitsu me las debe, y lo pienso hacer pagar, de una buena vez por todas!

-¡No me has vencido, Ranma Saotome! –murmuró Kyujitsu, llevando su mano derecha a uno de sus bolsillos. -¡Aquí tienes, un regalito de mi parte!

El "regalito" de Kyujitsu, no era otra cosa más, que un poco de pimienta, la cual, lanzada contra la cara de Ranma, tuvo un efecto más devastador, que el propio gas lacrimógeno. Ante la mirada espantada de Akane, Akari, Kodachi y Ryoga, Ranma cayó al suelo, de rodillas, ahogado por la pimienta que le lanzara Kyujitsu.

-¡Y ahora, el Gran Final! –anunció Kyujitsu, sintiéndose ganador de la batalla. -¡Muy bien, Ranma Saotome, ahora TOMA ESTO!

Gritando eso, Kyujitsu tomó impulso, y le descargó una patada por el estómago a Ranma, seguida de otra, por la cara. Tras hacer eso, Kyujitsu se fue de ahí, riendo a carcajadas. Akane, Akari, Kodachi y Ryoga, se acercaron a Ranma.

-¡Kyujitsu, es un desgraciado! –espetó Ranma, dando un puñetazo al suelo. -¡Una vez más, se me ha escapado! ¡Pero no me rendiré, lo juro! ¡Kyujitsu, es mío!

-¡Tranquilo, Ranma! –dijo Akane, tratando de calmarlo. -¡Lo vencerás, ya lo verás!

-¡No puedo estar tranquilo, Akane! –gruñó Ranma, dando otro golpe al suelo. -¡En sólo 2 días, ese infeliz volverá! ¡Debo detenerlo, sea como sea!

Akane, Akari, Kodachi y Ryoga, comprendieron lo dicho por Ranma. En sólo 2 días, iba a ser Navidad. Justo en ese momento, empezaba a nevar sobre Nerima.

**Nota: Una vez más, Kyujitsu se ha burlado de Ranma y sus amigos. Su próxima aparición, y su siguiente ataque, están a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Qué pasará, en ésta nueva ocasión? Eso se sabrá, cuando "El largo Equinoccio de Otoño" continúe, en el Episodio 7, titulado "25 de Diciembre, Navidad". **


	7. Episodio VII

"**Ranma ½": "El largo Equinoccio de Otoño".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio ****Carballo (**MARK6_)**.**

**Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de Rumiko Takahashi. Fujiko Godo y Kayoko Miki son propiedad y Copyright © del autor. **

**Episodio 7: "25 de Diciembre, Navidad". **

**Navidad (**_**Kurisumasu**_**): En este día, se celebra el nacimiento de Jesucristo, el Hijo de Dios. Si bien Japón no es un país católico, la Navidad se celebra, lo cual se puede ver, en muchas series de anime. No hay un dato exacto o, al menos, el autor de ésta fanfiction no lo tiene, de si, en verdad, la Navidad se suele celebrar en Japón. **

La mañana del 25 de Diciembre, día de Navidad, amaneció frío, nublado, y con una nevada pertinaz. Hacía sólo 2 días, que Ryoga, Akari, Kodachi y Ranma, en ese orden, habían sido vapuleados por Kyujitsu. Ahora, sólo 2 días después, se esperaba una nueva incursión del pérfido enemigo, el cual vestía todo de blanco.

Las preguntas, que seguían sin respuestas, eran: ¿Quién es Kyujitsu? ¿Qué lo motiva, a ser tan violento? ¿Qué buscaba, exactamente, al atacar así?

Mientras veía la televisión, la cabeza de Akane, era un hervidero, donde hervían, en salvaje revoltillo, éstas y varias otras preguntas. Sus hermanas mayores, Kasumi y Nabiki, notaban su preocupación, y se preguntaban que pasaba. En realidad, quien se preocupaba más, era Kasumi. Nabiki, sabía bien, lo que pasaba. Akane estaba preocupada, por los continuos ataques de Kyujitsu, los cuales, a decir verdad, ya se estaban pasando, en los límites de la rudeza, y la violencia.

-¡Kyujitsu, la verdad sea dicha, ya es una molestia! –murmuraba Akane, mientras veía un noticiero. -¡Tarde o temprano, Ranma y yo, sabremos quien es, y nos las pagará!

En su habitación, Ranma descansaba, mirando el techo, y haciéndose preguntas.

-¿Quién es Kyujitsu? –se preguntaba Ranma, algo frustrado. -¡Algo, es un hecho, y es que no es Shampoo, quien sigue en el hospital! ¡Sin embargo, sobran otros candidatos, tales como Kuno, Kodachi, Mousse, y hasta Mariko! ¡Un momento, Kodachi tampoco puede ser, porque ella, llegó a enfrentar a Kyujitsu, en el último ataque!

Sintiéndose muy molesto, Ranma se puso de pie, se vistió, y salió. Necesitaba aire puro. Al bajar las escaleras, Akane volteó la vista, y miró a Ranma. Presintió algo, algo malo.

-¡Ranma! –exclamó Akane, apagando la televisión, y poniéndose de pie. -¿Vas a salir?

-¡Así es, Akane! -asintió Ranma, algo cohibido. -¿Por qué? ¿Deseas salir conmigo?

-¡Está bien, vamos! –dijo Akane, tomando una chaqueta. -¡Salgamos un rato, pero volvamos a tiempo, para la cena! ¡No sé si lo recuerdas, Ranma, pero hoy, es Navidad!

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? –preguntó Ranma, sin muchas ganas. -¡Recuerdo que Akari, Ryoga y Ukyo, vendrán a cenar con nosotros!

-¡Vamos ya, Ranma! –pidió Akane, algo nerviosa. -¡Les compramos regalos a Akari y a Ryoga, pero no a Ukyo! ¡Corramos, para ver, si hallamos algo!

En cosa de minutos, Ranma y Akane llegaron a una tienda, donde buscaron un regalo para Ukyo. Tras mucho ver, hallaron un juego de espátulas nuevas, así como una camiseta, la cual adornaron con una foto de ambos, tomada en una casetilla de fotos automáticas, y la leyenda "Los amigos… ¡SON PARA SIEMPRE!"

-¡Ahora sí, Akane, ya tenemos todo! –indicó Ranma, sonriendo. -¡Espero, que les gusten sus regalos! ¡Bueno, ya me imagino a Akari, cuando vea el suyo!

-¡Ranma, tonto! –lo regañó Akane, sonriendo también. -¿Crees que algo, de ropa interior sexy, es demasiado, para una chica como Akari?

-¡Pues, te lo digo, creo que sí! –contestó Ranma, algo lentamente. -¡Ese "body", es apenas para Fujiko Godo, o Kayoko Miki, pero no para Akari!

-¿De qué cosa hablas, Ranma? –se dejó escuchar una suave, y dulce voz. -¿Es algo bueno? ¡Eso espero, siendo dicho, por un buen amigo!

-¡Kayoko! –exclamó Ranma, reconociendo a la dueña de la voz, a la cual, procedió a darle un cálido abrazo. -¡Feliz Navidad!

-¡Feliz Navidad, Ranma, querido amigo! –respondió Kayoko, sonriendo. -¡Hola, Akane, me alegra verte! ¡Feliz Navidad!

-¡Feliz Navidad, Kayoko! –saludó Akane, abrazando a su amiga. -¿De compras?

-¡Acertaste! –dijo Kayoko, poniendo un paquete, en las manos de cada uno. -¡Casi se me olvida, pero recordé que debía comprarles algo, chicos! ¡Me voy, nos vemos luego!

-¡Esa Kayoko, es algo especial! –masculló Ranma, viendo su regalo. -¡Mira, Akane, lo que me regaló! ¡Un tomo recopilatorio de la serie de manga "Angelic Layer", así como una foto autografiada! ¡Dice: "Para mi amigo Ranma, con cariño, Kayoko"!

-¡A mí, también me regaló una foto autografiada, junto con una mochila nueva! –contó Akane, revisando la mochila. -¡Por lo que parece, es muy fina! ¡La cuidaré mucho!

Tras eso, Ranma y Akane fueron a una cafetería cercana, a tomar un chocolate caliente. Mientras lo bebían, conversaban sobre ese día, Navidad, y lo que iba a venir, los regalos con la familia, y la cena con ellos, y 3 amigos muy queridos, como eran Akari, Ryoga y Ukyo. De sólo pensar en eso, ambos, Ranma y Akane, se sintieron contentos.

En otros puntos de la ciudad de Nerima, los preparativos navideños, seguían su curso. En la Mansión Kuno, Kodachi preparaba un "regalo", para Ranma. Para decir la verdad, Kodachi aún no digería del todo, las palabras de Ranma, de que "no hay un "nosotros", no lo ha habido, y no lo habrá" (Ver el Episodio 2), lo cual la tenía muy molesta.

-¿Qué se ha creído, en serio, el necio de Ranma Saotome? –se preguntaba Kodachi, mientras daba los toques finales, a su "regalo". -¡Si Ranma cree, que me puede rechazar, y que no haré nada para vengarme, se equivoca de plano! ¡Ya verá, quien soy yo!

-¿Dices que Ranma Saotome, se atrevió a rechazarte, hermana? –preguntó Tatewaki Kuno, el hermano mayor de Kodachi, llegando de improviso. -¡Me has decepcionado, porque creía que ya, lo tenías dominado!

-¡Ranma Saotome, no es fácil de dominar, hermano! –protestó Kodachi, algo amoscada, por haber sido escuchada. -¡No sé como, pero él, prefiere a Akane Tendo!

-¿Qué dices, hermana? –inquirió Kuno, tan sorprendido, como se sorprende el Dr. Drakken, cada vez que llega a ver a su archi-enemiga, Kim Possible. -¿Mi amada Akane Tendo, no ha podido deshacerse de él? ¿Sabes algo, de la chica pelirroja?

-¡A mí, esas 2, no me interesan para nada, y menos la metiche y pesada, de la bruja enana de cabello rojo! –contestó Kodachi, de muy mal modo. -¡A mí, querido hermano, sólo me interesa, mi amado Ranma Saotome!

-¡Le daré, a mi amada Akane Tendo, el mejor regalo de Navidad! –anunció Kuno, tan pomposo, como sólo él podría ser. -¡Iré a visitarla, y venceré a Ranma Saotome! ¡Nos vemos luego, hermana, tengo quehacer!

Al ver a Kuno irse, sin duda, con rumbo a la casa de la familia Tendo, donde también vivía la familia Saotome, Kodachi decidió seguirlo. Confiaba en alcanzarlo, pero no lo pudo hacer. Kuno, al salir, le tomó mucha ventaja, lo cual hizo que él, llegara de primero, a la casa donde vivían las familias Tendo y Saotome. Kodachi, fiel a su estilo, se ocultó en el tejado, y esperó el momento correcto, para "entrar en acción".

"_¡Vamos a ver, como le sale su actuación, al necio de mi hermano!"_, pensó Kodachi, divertida de verdad. _"¡Tengo la sensación, de que esto, valdrá la pena verlo!"_

Una vez en la casa, Kuno entró como siempre, llegando por el jardín, aterrizando sobre la nieve. Al verlo, todos se pusieron atentos, y salieron a ver que deseaba.

-¡Feliz Navidad a todos, en especial a mi amada, Akane Tendo! –anunció Kuno, con la misma desfachatez de siempre. -¡Akane Tendo, amada mía, vine a llevarte a mi casa!

-¡Olvídalo, Kuno, no iré contigo! –exclamó Akane, ya molesta. -¡Además, tenemos invitados, y debo permanecer aquí! ¡Ya vete de aquí, por favor!

-¿Mi gran amor, rechaza mi compañía? –preguntó Kuno, creyendo que oía mal. -¡Si lo prefieres, me puedo quedar aquí, contigo! ¿Te agrada esa idea, Akane Tendo?

-¡Akane te dijo, que te fueras, muchacho majadero! –intervino Nodoka, al tiempo que llevaba una mano, a su famosa katana. -¡Vete, o no respondo de mis actos, lo juro!

-¿La madre de Ranma Saotome, me dice que me vaya? –insistió Kuno, ahora sonriendo cínicamente. -¡Por favor, señora, no intervenga! ¡Esto, es entre Akane y yo!

-¡Si lo prefieres, Kuno, aquí estoy yo! –gritó Ranma, llegando de repente, y mandando a volar a Kuno, una vez más, por sobre Nerima. -¡Y no vuelvas, necio!

-¡¡¡¡¡RANMA SAOTOME, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!!!!! –rugió Kuno, volando por un momento, y llegando a caer, justo en medio parque de Nerima, donde se quedó tirado, en un banco de nieve, jurando venganza, contra su archi-enemigo. -¡Ese Ranma Saotome, me pilló desprevenido! ¡La próxima vez, juro que no lo hará, y sabrá quien es Tatewaki Kuno, "El Trueno Azul del Instituto Furinkan"!

-¡Yo, deseo saber eso! –dijo Mariko, llegando de repente, sonriendo, y poniéndose encima de Kuno. -¡Vamos, Kuno, olvida a Ranma, y pásala bien conmigo!

-¡Mariko Konjo, la chica porrista, del Instituto Seisyun! –masculló Kuno, reconociendo a la recién llegada. -¿Qué deseas de mí, eh? ¡Vamos, dime!

-¡Deseo que pasemos una Feliz Navidad, al estilo Mariko Konjo! –respondió Mariko, sonriendo, al tiempo que subía su falda, y empezaba a frotar sus partes bajas, cubiertas por un lindo panty blanco, contra las partes bajas de Kuno. -¿Te interesa, verdad, Kuno?

-¡No, Mariko, no me interesa! –gruñó Kuno, dándole un empujón a Mariko, quien aterrizó, "patas arriba", en el banco de nieve. -¡Yo, deseo pasar ésta Navidad, con Akane Tendo, o con la chica pelirroja, de preferencia, con las 2! ¡Nos vemos luego!

Diciendo esto, Kuno se fue. Mariko, acostada en la posición que acabó, lo miró irse. Al verlo, se sentó, y se bajó la falda, algo molesta. Después, se puso de pie, y se fue.

"_¡De verdad, Tatewaki Kuno parece bobo!"_, pensaba Mariko, mientras salía, muy molesta, del parque. _"¿Cómo se atreve a rechazarme a mí, la hermosa Mariko Konjo, como si fuera una tontita cualquiera? ¡Eso, lo vas a pagar, Tatewaki Kuno!"_

Mariko, con la cabeza erguida, se dirigió a su casa. Seguía molesta, y deseaba estar sola.

Mientras eso pasaba, Akari y Ryoga, llegaban a la casa, y saludaban a los Tendo y a los Saotome, por igual, además de repartirles sus regalos, uno a cada uno. Según informó Akari, Ukyo llegaría poco después. Ranma y Akane, contentos de estar con 2 buenos amigos, fueron a la cocina, a tomar algo de refresco, con Akari y Ryoga.

En efecto, tal y como lo dijera Akari, Ukyo estaba por llegar. Sin embargo, Akari no sabía, el motivo del retraso de Ukyo. Debajo de la nevada que, en ese momento, caía sobre la ciudad de Nerima, Ukyo avanzaba, de azotea en azotea, buscando algo, o a alguien. Ukyo actuaba, como siguiendo una misteriosa inspiración.

"_¡Si no me equivoco, aunque hoy sea día de Navidad, no habrá calma, por mucho rato!"_, pensó Ukyo, mientras avanzaba, hacia la casa de Ranma y Akane. _"¡Si bien Shampoo, sigue hospitalizada, aún queda Kodachi! ¡Espero, que no trame nada!" _

Siguiendo a sus instintos, Ukyo llegó cerca de la casa de Ranma y Akane. Tal y como ella lo supuso, Kodachi estaba agazapada, en el tejado de la casa, esperando el momento, para "entrar en acción". Ukyo, sin dudarlo, le llegó por detrás.

-¡¡¡¡¡KODACHI!!!!! –gritó Ukyo, llegando de repente. -¡¡¡¡¡ALTO AHÍ!!!!!

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Kodachi, tomada de sorpresa. -¿Eh? ¿La chica cocinera?

No se dijo más. Ukyo cayó encima de Kodachi, y ambas, dándose de golpes, cayeron del tejado de la casa, aterrizando en medio del jardín, entonces todo cubierto de nieve. Los miembros de las familias Tendo y Saotome, al escuchar la batalla, salieron a ver que sucedía, acompañados por Ryoga y Akari. Al parecer, los Tendo y los Saotome no creían lo que veían, ya que era, como estar viendo una segunda versión, de la vez que, llegando del cementerio, pillaron a Kodachi y Shampoo, dándose de golpes, como las enemigas que ellas 2 eran (Ver el episodio 2).

-¡Kodachi, Ukyo! –gritó Akane, furiosa, llamando a las 2 combatientes. -¡Paren!

Kodachi y Ukyo, enzarzadas en una feroz batalla, no escucharon a Akane.

-¡Al parecer, no te escucharon, Akane! –intervino Akari, pasmada. -¿Qué harás?

-¡Sólo mírame, Akari! –indicó Akane, guiñando un ojo. -¡Les voy a dar, una lección!

Entonces Akane, caminando despacio, llegó donde Kodachi y Ukyo peleaban y, tomando a cada una por la cabeza, las hizo chocar, con gran fuerza y violencia. Al recibir esa clase de golpazo, Kodachi y Ukyo, casi viendo estrellitas, cayeron al suelo.

-¡Con un demonio, vaya golpazo! –maldijo Kodachi, furiosa y mareada, mientras veía a la responsable. -¡Tenía que ser, la desagradable marimacho, de Akane Tendo!

-¿Qué haces, Akane? –preguntó Ukyo, tratando de ponerse de pie, cosa que no pudo hacer, de lo mareada que estaba, también, producto del citado golpazo. -¿Ahora, Akane, atacas también, a tus amistades?

-¡Si desean pelear, par de maniáticas, vayan a una calle, o al parque! –anunció Akane, viendo fijo, a sus 2 víctimas. -¡Ya me estoy cansando, de que haya peleas ajenas, en mi casa! ¡Si esto vuelve a pasar, las voy a lastimar en serio, lo juro!

-¡Kodachi, pedazo de loca! –exclamó Ranma, llegando de repente. -¡Con ésta, ya es la segunda vez, que te sorprendemos, peleando en nuestro jardín! ¡Primero, fue con Shampoo y, ahora, con Ukyo! ¿Vas a seguir, con tus majaderías? ¿No vas a parar?

-¡Sólo vine a verte, Ranma, mi amor! –dijo Kodachi, poniéndose de pie, con algo de dificultad. -¿Acaso, es algo malo, que quiera ver, a mi prometido?

-¡Yo, soy el prometido de Akane! –contestó Ranma, decidido, mientras le guiñaba un ojo, a Akane. -¡Podemos ser amigos, Kodachi, pero nada más!

-¡O eres mi prometido, Ranma Saotome, o no respondo de mis actos! –amenazó Kodachi, seria de verdad. -¡Toma tu tiempo, yo sabré esperarte! ¡Feliz Navidad!

Diciendo esto último, Kodachi abrazó a Ranma, y se marchó, riendo como loca.

Ukyo, que seguía mareada, fue recogida por Akari y Kasumi, y llevada adentro de la casa. Ryoga, llegando con su prometida, relevó a Kasumi, y ayudó a Akari, a poner a Ukyo, sobre el sofá de la sala. Kasumi, mientras tanto, fue a traer un trapo húmedo.

Mientras Kasumi atendía a Ukyo, Ranma y Akane, conversaban con Ryoga y Akari.

-¡La verdad, no me gusta esto, amigos! –inició Akane, cruzada de brazos, y viendo a Kasumi, atendiendo a Ukyo, quien estaba desmayada. -¡Si bien hoy, Kyujitsu no ha aparecido, ésta espiral de violencia, parece cosa suya!

-¡Coincido con Akane! –secundó Ryoga, mientras se mesaba el mentón. -¡Desde que Kyujitsu llegó a Nerima, la violencia ha ido en aumento!

-¡Eso, es verdad! –terció Ranma, preocupado por Ukyo, su mejor amiga. -¡No sé como lo haré, pero detendré a Kyujitsu, me cueste lo que me cueste!

-¡No hagas una locura, Ranma! –pidió Akari, preocupada de verdad. -¡Piensa en Akane, así como en nosotros, tus amigos! ¡No te arriesgues, por favor!

Ranma, aceptando lo dicho por Akari, asintió, algo avergonzado, por su proceder. Akane, llegando con él, lo tomó de la mano, para calmarlo. Akari y Ryoga, en ese orden, lo confortaron, dándole, cada uno, unas palmaditas en un hombro. La verdad sea dicha, en ese momento, había que estar unidos, y no debía nadie, bajo ningún motivo, andar jugando al justiciero solitario. Eso, era 100% inaceptable, desde todo punto de vista, y debía evitarse, pasara lo que pasara. En eso, coincidieron los 4 amigos.

En ese preciso momento, Kuno llegaba a su casa, la impresionante Mansión Kuno. Una vez allí, lo recibió Sasuke, su fiel sirviente ninja. Con rapidez, llegó con él.

-¿Ya de vuelta, señor Tatewaki? –preguntó Sasuke, interesado de verdad. -¿Cómo le fue, visitando a la señorita Akane, y a la chica pelirroja?

-¡Me fue mal, Sasuke! –espetó Kuno, sacudiendo un poco de nieve, que se le había quedado pegada, en un hombro. -¡No sólo Akane Tendo me rechazó, sino que Ranma Saotome, siempre ese entrometido, me mandó a volar! ¡Caí en el parque y, antes de que pudiera levantarme, llegó la necia de Mariko Konjo, buscando pegarse a mí! ¡Y algo más, y que me extrañó sobremanera, fue que no llegué a ver, a la chica pelirroja!

-¡Debería prestarle más atención, a la señorita Mariko, señor Tatewaki! –sugirió Sasuke, con algo de timidez. -¡Ella, me parece, podría ser sincera, en su interés por usted!

-¡¿Qué dices?! –exclamó Kuno, pelando tamaños ojos. -¡¿Yo, Tatewaki Kuno, "El Trueno Azul del Instituto Furinkan", prestándole atención a esa chica?! ¡Olvídalo, Sasuke, no dejaré de lado, ni a Akane Tendo, ni a la chica pelirroja! ¡Ahora, si no te molesta, déjame solo! ¡Estaré en la biblioteca, pensando un rato!

Sasuke, sin decir nada más, asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Con algo de pena, miró a su amo, irse a la biblioteca, entrar, cerrar la puerta, y ponerle seguro, para no ser molestado, por un buen rato. Resignado, Sasuke se fue, a hacer otras cosas importantes.

Al rato, quien llegó, resoplando de la furia, fue Kodachi. Sasuke, que estaba comiendo un sándwich, decidió ignorarla, hasta que estuviera calmada, un rato después.

Justo en ese momento, en la casa de las familias Tendo y Saotome, la cena de Navidad estaba en lo más y mejor. Ukyo, por fortuna, ya se había recuperado, y estaba muy feliz, de estar ahí, con sus amistades más queridas. El ambiente, era el mejor.

De repente, Nabiki dejó de comer, y lanzó una pregunta inesperada. Una pregunta tal, que varios de los presentes, casi se atragantan, por lo que implicaba.

-¿Dónde dejaste tu disfraz, Ukyo? –quiso saber Nabiki, tras beber, muy despacio, un largo trago de té verde. -¿Decidiste no usarlo hoy, o fue que lo olvidaste?

-¿Cuál disfraz, Nabiki? –inquirió Ukyo, antes de entender, lo que significaba aquella terrible pregunta. -¡No lo creo! ¿Estás insinuando, que YO soy Kyujitsu?

Ranma y Akane, junto con Ryoga y Akari, los padres de Ranma (Genma y Nodoka Saotome), el padre de Akane (Sowun Tendo), y la otra hermana de Akane y Nabiki (Kasumi), no daban crédito, a lo que se había dicho. ¿Nabiki insinuaba, en serio, que Ukyo era Kyujitsu? ¡Aquello, en serio, sonaba increíble!

-¿Por qué no, Ukyo? –insistió Nabiki, ya seria de verdad. -¡No has sido atacada por Kyujitsu y, además, nunca has estado presente, cuando Kyujitsu ha atacado! ¿Acaso, me vas a decir, que necesitas más pruebas que esas? ¡Vamos, responde!

-¡Yo, no soy Kyujitsu! –protestó Ukyo, espantada. -¿No has pensado, que Kodachi podría ser Kyujitsu? ¡Eso, si suena lógico, Nabiki!

-¡Kodachi, fue atacada, hace 2 días! –respondió Nabiki, sonriendo. -¡Ella, hasta donde yo sé, no podría atacarse a ella misma! ¡Te descubrí, Kyujitsu!

-¡Nabiki, ya basta! –demandó Akane, dando un golpe, a la mesa. -¡Ukyo no es Kyujitsu, así que no sigas! ¡Ella es nuestra amiga, y nunca haría maldades como las que Kyujitsu ha cometido, desde que apareció en Nerima!

Ukyo, poniéndose pálida, se puso de pie, y se dirigió al jardín. Nodoka, fue tras ella.

-¡Has hecho muy mal, Nabiki! –reconvino Sowun, con los ojos cerrados, a la segunda de sus 3 hijas. -¡Digo, no puedes acusar a alguien así, sin pruebas!

-¡Nabiki, ésta vez, te pasaste de la raya! –secundó Ranma, apretando los labios. -¡Ukyo no es Kyujitsu, me consta, porque ella, es mi mejor amiga! ¡Kodachi, puede ser Kyujitsu! ¡También puede ser Kuno, o hasta Moose! ¿No pensaste en eso, Nabiki?

-¡Ya cállate, Ranma! –remató Nabiki, dejando de sonreír. -¡Lo que yo diga, no es asunto tuyo! ¡Alguien es Kyujitsu, y creo que Ukyo, es una fuerte sospechosa!

Ranma y Akane, al escuchar semejante parlamento, fueron al jardín, donde Nodoka, la madre de Ranma, conversaba con Ukyo. La verdad, Ukyo estaba muy molesta.

-¡No le hagas caso a Nabiki, Ukyo-Chan! –pidió Nodoka, con amabilidad. -¡Ella, según me parece, está muy asustada! ¡No sé si Ranma, Akane, Akari o Ryoga te contaron esto, pero Kyujitsu, la atacó a ella, en un cine! ¡Le tendió una trampa, con un anuncio falso, y la vapuleó, en la oficina del gerente! ¡Eso, fue terrible para Nabiki!

-¡Entiendo eso, señora Nodoka! –asintió Ukyo, de mal modo. -¡Sin embargo, mire que acusarme A MÍ, de ser Kyujitsu! ¿Es que no tiene modales, eh?

-¡Ya te dije, está asustada! –insistió Nodoka, abrazando a Ukyo. -¡Vamos, no le hagas caso, y vuelve adentro, con nosotros! ¿Te parece bien?

Ranma y Akane, junto con Akari y Ryoga, miraban la escena. Dentro de la casa, Sowun, secundado por Genma y Kasumi, le llamaba la atención a Nabiki, por su muy notoria falta de tacto y delicadeza. Nabiki, escuchaba, sin decir mayor cosa al respecto.

-¡Lo siento, señora Nodoka, pero no creo, que sea buena idea! –contestó Ukyo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, para no llorar. -¡Me disculpa, junto con Ran-Chan, Akane, Akari, Ryoga, Kasumi, el señor Tendo, y su esposo, el señor Saotome! ¡Si me quedo, Nabiki no me dejará en paz, y nadie la pasará bien! ¡Mejor me voy!

-¡Ukyo, espera! –gritó Akari, deseosa de arreglar la situación. -¡No te vayas!

Esa llamada, llegó demasiado tarde, ya que Ukyo, sin volver la vista atrás, se fue.

Algo abatidos, Nodoka, Ranma, Akane, Akari y Ryoga, volvieron al interior de la casa. Al entrar, vieron que sólo estaban Genma, Sowun y Kasumi. Al preguntar Akane por Nabiki, Genma le respondió que Nabiki, sin hacer mucho caso a las llamadas de atención de ellos 3, había subido a su habitación, tomado una chaqueta, y había salido. Al escuchar eso, Ranma, Akane, Akari y Ryoga, no dudaron y, prometiendo volver pronto, salieron a las nevadas calles, en pos de Nabiki. El día, era peligroso.

Nabiki, mientras tanto, recorría las calles, buscando hallar a Kyujitsu para, según su loco y peligroso plan, quitarle la máscara, tomarle una foto, y demostrar que Kyujitsu, era Ukyo. Nada más lejos de la verdad, porque, en ese momento, Ukyo caminaba por las mismas calles, algo más adelante, viendo vitrinas, y sintiéndose muy triste.

"_¿Por qué, digo, me pasan éstas cosas?"_, pensaba Ukyo, viendo vitrinas, en las cuales, los anuncios, mostraban gente feliz, disfrutando de la Navidad. _"¡No sólo, debí renunciar a la persona que más he amado, Ranma Saotome, sino que, ahora, se me acusa de ser alguien muy, pero muy malo, alguien que yo, Ukyo Kuonji, ni de broma, podría ser! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"_

Justo entonces, Kyujitsu, como había hecho en cada día de fiesta, salía de una casa, avanzando de azotea en azotea, en rumbo directo, al centro de la ciudad de Nerima. En ese preciso momento, la nevada que caía sobre Nerima, se hizo más fuerte.

-¡Jo, jo, jo, Feliz Navidad, para mí! ¡Sí, señor! –se decía Kyujitsu, saltando una y otra vez. -¡Vamos a ver, que es lo que hoy, yo puedo hacer! ¡Hoy, un gran daño haré! ¡Tan sólo debo fijarme bien, y una buena víctima, yo hallaré!

En ese momento, Kyujitsu, llegando al centro, observó, de pie ante una vitrina, a la solitaria Ukyo. Con sólo verla, supo que había hallado, a su deseada víctima.

-¡Ahí está mi presa de hoy, Ukyo Kuonji! –se jactó Kyujitsu, sonriendo feliz. -¡Luce algo triste! ¡Mejor, así me alegrará la fiesta!

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Kyujitsu, dando un salto de espanto, aterrizó sobre la espalda de la desprevenida Ukyo, haciéndola atravesar, la vitrina que estaba viendo.

-¿Qué pasó? –se preguntaba Ukyo, tratando de ponerse de pie. -¿Me atropelló un auto?

-¡No, Ukyo Kuonji! –se burló Kyujitsu, con gran sorna. -¡Soy yo, Kyujitsu, con algo de diversión navideña! ¡Feliz Navidad, querida víctima!

-¡Kyujitsu, pedazo de infeliz! –gruñó Ukyo, ya furiosa. -¡Te voy a enseñar, a no atacarme por la espalda! ¡Listo o no, vamos a pelear!

-¡Ven a mí, tonta sin amor! –retó Kyujitsu, riendo como loco. -¡Hoy, te voy a romper!

Ukyo, no necesitó escuchar más, nada de eso. Sacando su espátula gigante, se lanzó contra Kyujitsu, dando inicio a una verdadera batalla. Golpes iban y venían, así como la gente, los infaltables curiosos, que deseaban ver ese duelo.

El ruido de la batalla, llamó la atención de Nabiki. Llegando presta, con su cámara lista, se quedó fría de la sorpresa, cuando logró ver a quienes peleaban, Ukyo y Kyujitsu.

-¡No es posible, me equivoqué! –se decía Nabiki, sosteniendo su cámara, si decidirse a usarla. -¡Ukyo decía la verdad, cuando me dijo que ella, no es Kyujitsu! ¡Seré tonta!

Al escuchar la batalla, Ranma, Akane, Akari y Ryoga, supieron a cual sitio debían ir. Actuando como si los 4 fueran una sola persona, llegaron a una calle, donde mucha gente, sin importarle el peligro, veían la batalla, entre Ukyo y Kyujitsu. No más llegando, Akane descubrió a Nabiki, con la cabeza baja, como avergonzada, lo cual no era muy común en ella, "La Reina del Hielo del Instituto Furinkan". Como si una voz interior le hablara, Nabiki alzó la cabeza, haciéndola ver a Akane, así como a Ranma, Ryoga y Akari. Los 4, llegaron con Nabiki, quien les dijo algo importante.

-¡Creo que, de verdad, me equivoqué! –dijo Nabiki, con voz ronca, y algo cortada, antes de señalar, hacia el sitio de la batalla. -¡Como ustedes ven, Ukyo no es Kyujitsu!

-¡Un error, lo comete cualquiera, como humano que uno es! –intervino Akari, la más juiciosa del grupo. -¡Nosotros, Nabiki, nunca pensamos eso, ni de broma! ¡Chicos, creo que Ukyo, en serio, necesita algo de ayuda!

-¡Es verdad, la habíamos olvidado! –exclamó Ranma, viendo hacia el sitio donde Ukyo, enfrentaba a Kyujitsu. -¡Vamos, "P-Chan", ayudemos a Ukyo!

-¡Está bien, Ranma, ya estoy contigo! –indicó Ryoga, tras pedirle a Akari, que se pusiera a resguardo. -¡Y deja de llamarme "P-Chan", "pelirroja"!

Akari, al escuchar eso, se rió, divertida. Acto seguido, jalando a Nabiki, se puso a cubierto, para evitar posibles complicaciones, debidas a la pelea. En ese instante, Ranma y Ryoga, secundados por Akane, se lanzaron, a atacar a Kyujitsu.

-¡¡¡¡¡KYUJITSU!!!!! –gritaron Ranma, Ryoga y Akane, al unísono.

-¡Vaya una sorpresa! –se burló Kyujitsu, aferrando a Ukyo, por el cuello. -¡Ranma Saotome, su novia, y su mejor amigo! ¡Esto, es igual de grandioso, como ganar, el premio mayor de la Lotería de Tokio!

-¡Amigos, no se metan! –pidió Ukyo, con voz ahogada. -¡Puedo vencerlo, lo sé! ¡GAK!

-¡No digas nada, Ukyo! –demandó Ryoga, tomando la iniciativa. -¡Deja que le demos su merecido, que bien se lo merece!

Al escuchar las bravatas de Ryoga, Kyujitsu soltó a Ukyo y, con indecible rapidez, sacó un aparato, de su cinturón. Ukyo, al verlo, supo lo que era, al igual que Ranma y Akane.

-¡¡¡¡¡RYOGA!!!!! –gritó Ranma, tratando de detener a su amigo, y otrora rival, lo cual no pudo hacer, ya que se tropezó, con un pedazo de calle. -¡¡¡¡¡ALTO, NO SIGAS!!!!!

"_¿Qué pasa?"_, pensó Ryoga, frenando su loca carrera, y volteando a ver, al caído Ranma, así como a Akane, que lo ayudaba a levantarse. _"¿Me advierten de algo?"_

En ese segundo, lo que iba a pasar, pasó. Kyujitsu, con un dedo, activó el aparato que sacara de su cinturón, dejando ver, que era una "Stunt-Gun" ("Pistola de Electro-Shock"). Tras activarla, se dirigió hacia Ryoga y, sin dudarlo, disparó los electrodos, los cuales, rápidos como flechas, se dirigieron al pecho de Ryoga, clavándose ahí, y pasando a darle una descarga, de 10000 voltios. Ryoga, al sentir eso, se estremeció.

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!! –gritó Ryoga, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía, como si tuviera un ataque de epilepsia. -¡¡¡¡¡MALDITO!!!!!

Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, junto con los demás presentes, incluyendo a Akari y a Nabiki, veía espantados la escena. Apenas Ryoga cayó al suelo, Kyujitsu empezó a irse, sabiendo que, por atender a Ryoga, Ranma y sus amigas, no lo perseguirían.

-¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, NERIMA!!!!! –gritó Kyujitsu, al aire, antes de irse.

Ranma, Akane, Akari, Ukyo y Nabiki, se acercaron, y rodearon al caído Ryoga. Ranma trató de levantarlo, pero Akari no lo dejó. Ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, lo hizo. Los demás, asustados, sólo guardaban un respetuoso silencio. De pronto, Akari rompió a llorar, sin recato alguno, sin guardarse de nadie. Al verla, Ranma se dijo que, no importara como, detendría a Kyujitsu, fuera como fuera. Ya, no era posible, resistir más.

**Nota: ¡Navidad, Navidad, trágica Navidad! ¡Jo, jo, jo! Una vez más, Kyujitsu aparece, actúa, y no es detenido. Viene un nuevo año en Nerima… ¿Traerá algún cambio, o todo seguirá igual? Esto, se sabrá, cuando "El largo Equinoccio de Otoño" continúe, en el Episodio 8, titulado "1 de Enero, Año Nuevo". **


	8. Episodio VIII

"**Ranma ½": "El largo Equinoccio de Otoño".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio ****Carballo (**MARK6_)**. **

**Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de Rumiko Takahashi. Akemi Eguchi, Kayoko Miki y Chisa Miki son propiedad y Copyright © del autor. **

**Episodio 8: "1 de Enero, Año Nuevo".**

**Año Nuevo (**_**Ganjitsu**_**): Este día de fiesta, fue establecido en 1948, como un día para celebrar la llegada de un nuevo año. El día de Año Nuevo, marca el inicio de la más importante temporada de días de fiesta en Japón, la Temporada de Año Nuevo **_**(**__**,**__**Shōgatsu),**_ **la cual, generalmente, se refiere a los primeros 3 o 7 días del año. Aunque no está establecido por ley, muchos lugares de trabajo, cierran del 29 de Diciembre al 3 de Enero. Antes de 1948, el día de Año Nuevo era un feriado nacional, en el cual se celebraba la antigua Ceremonia Imperial del Trabajo, celebración mejor conocida como **_**Shihō-hai.**_

Desde el día de Navidad, Ryoga estaba internado en el hospital. Definitivamente, Kyujitsu no sólo era malo… ¡También, era rudo! Ranma, de sólo recordar a Akari, abrazando a Ryoga, y llorando abiertamente, en plena calle, sentía la sangre revuelta.

-¡No me importa lo que pase, detendré a Kyujitsu, así deba arrasar la mitad de la ciudad, en el proceso! –gritaba Ranma, caminando de un lado a otro. -¡Lo juro, lo detendré!

-¡Ranma, muchacho, cálmate! –suplicó Genma, preocupado por su hijo. -¡No caigas en su juego, o lo terminarás lamentando!

-¡Escucha a tu padre, Ranma! –secundó Sowun, cruzando los brazos. -¡Puede ser un necio, pero ésta vez, lo presiento, dice bien, y debes obedecer su consejo!

-¡Ya déjenlo en paz, por favor! –pidió Akane, algo preocupada. -¡Para Ranma, enfrentar a Kyujitsu, no ha sido fácil, claro que no!

-¡Me pregunto, si ese tipo, Kyujitsu, será ese muchacho necio, que vino en Navidad, el chico Kuno! –espetó Nodoka, algo pensativa, aunque se rehízo rápido. -¡No, no es posible, porque él, según parece, no es tan inteligente!

Todos, hasta Ranma, soltaron la carcajada, al escuchar a Nodoka. Por lo visto, la fama de bobo de Tatewaki Kuno, ya se iba haciendo casi legendaria y, al parecer, algunos padres también lo iban conociendo, tan bien como el resto del estudiantado.

-¡Ranma, voy a ir al hospital, junto con Akari y Ukyo, a visitar a Ryoga! –anunció Akane, tomando su abrigo. -¿Vienes, o te quedas?

-¡Voy, desde luego! –dijo Ranma, secundando a Akane, y tomando, también él, un abrigo. -¡Se lo debo a Ryoga, ahora que, finalmente, somos amigos!

Saliendo de su casa, Ranma y Akane se llegaron al "U-Chan´s", el restaurante de Ukyo. En ese lugar, Ukyo terminaba de comerse uno de sus okonomiyakis, mientras que Akari, hacía lo propio con el suyo. Al ver a Ranma y Akane, ambas sonrieron.

-¡Ran-Chan, Akane! –saludó Ukyo, poniéndose de pie, llegando con ambos, y dándoles un abrazo, a cada uno. -¡Feliz Año Nuevo, me alegra verlos!

-¡Lo mismo, digo yo! –secundó Akari, también, poniéndose de pie, y abrazando a Ranma y Akane. -¡Les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo, Ranma y Akane! ¡No saben cuanto les agradezco, que vayan al hospital, a ver a Ryoga!

-¡No faltaba más, Akari! –atajó Ranma, sonriendo. -¡Ryoga, es mi amigo!

-¡Ranma y yo, también les deseamos un Feliz Año Nuevo, Akari y Ukyo! –intervino Akane, sonriendo comprensiva. -¿Nos vamos? ¡Ryoga, nos debe estar esperando!

Ranma, Akari y Ukyo, asintieron a lo propuesto por Akane, y tomaron rumbo al hospital, sitio al cual llegaron, en cosa de minutos. Una vez allí, se dirigieron a la habitación, donde estaba Ryoga, aún algo quemado, por el ataque del día de Navidad.

Ryoga estaba dormido, pero, al escuchar a su prometida, junto con sus amigos, se despertó, y les sonrió. Al parecer, ya estaba algo mejor. Ryoga era fuerte, y ellos lo sabían. Al saludarlo, todos tuvieron esa impresión, porque Ryoga les sonreía.

-¡Gracias por venir, se los agradezco! –dijo Ryoga, sentándose en la cama, y tomando una de las manos de Akari. -¡Según me dijo una enfermera, podré salir mañana!

-¡Eres fuerte, "P-Chan"! –se burló Ranma, divertido. -¡Siempre, lo has sido!

-¡Recuerda eso, "pelirroja"! –contra-atacó Ryoga, también divertido. -¡Alégrate, de que ahora, somos amigos, o te vencería de verdad!

Akane, Akari y Ukyo, al escuchar esos parlamentos, soltaron la carcajada. La verdad sea dicha, reír un poco, podía disipar la tensión, que existía ahora, con las acechanzas de Kyujitsu, quien podía reaparecer, cuando ellos menos lo esperaran.

De pronto, Ranma se puso serio. Al verlo, Akane, Akari, Ryoga y Ukyo, notaron que estaba pensativo, como si algo lo incomodara indeciblemente. Akane, tomando la iniciativa, se acercó a su prometido, y le hizo la pregunta, que todos esperaban.

-¿Pasa algo, Ranma? –preguntó Akane, con voz ronca. -¡Vamos, cuenta ya, por favor!

-¡Así es, Akane, pasa algo, y es algo serio! –contestó Ranma, viendo fijo a su prometida, y 100% preocupado. -¡Para tu información, no he olvidado a Kyujitsu! ¡En este momento, Kyujitsu está allá afuera, planeando su maldad de hoy! ¡Lo detendré!

-¡Tranquilo, Ran-Chan! –intervino Ukyo, sonriendo amablemente. -¡No irás solo, por el loco ese! ¡Recuerda, que nos tienes a nosotros, tus amigos!

-¡Te agradezco tu oferta, Ukyo, pero debo detenerlo yo solo! –dijo Ranma, viendo hacia el piso, al tiempo que se mesaba el mentón. -¡No voy a arriesgar, a ningún inocente!

Tras decir esto, y despedirse de Akari y Ryoga, Ranma se puso de pie, y salió de la habitación. Akane y Ukyo, al verlo así, y temiendo que fuera a hacer alguna locura, decidieron seguirlo y, tras despedirse de Akari y Ryoga, salieron en pos de Ranma.

-¡Corre, Ukyo! –urgía Akane, a su mejor amiga, y otrora rival. -¡Debemos vigilar a Ranma, antes de que haga algo que termine lamentando!

-¡No te preocupes, Akane! –respondió Ukyo, guiñándole un ojo. -¡Conozco a Ran-Chan, y sé que no hará ninguna bobería! ¡Recuerda, que Ran-Chan, no es Kuno!

A Akane, le hizo gracia la fina ironía de Ukyo. Sin embargo, hay una frase muy conocida, que dice "¡Hablando del Rey de Roma, y él que se asoma!", y esto último, fue lo que sucedió. Tatewaki Kuno, el Chico Terminalmente Engañado Número 1 de Nerima, llegó, como era su costumbre, abrazando a Akane por la cintura.

-¡¡¡¡¡AKANE TENDO, MI GRAN AMOR!!!!! –gritaba Kuno, mientras abrazaba a Akane, con gran fuerza. -¡¡¡¡¡VEN, AMOR MÍO, PASEMOS EL DÍA JUNTOS Y, SI PODEMOS, BUSCAREMOS A TU AMIGA, LA CHICA PELIRROJA, PARA QUE NOS ACOMPAÑE, Y SEAMOS FELICES LOS 3, BIEN JUNTOS!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡DÉJAME EN PAZ, KUNO!!!!! –gruñó Akane, soltándose del agarre del chico kendoísta, y mandándolo a volar, de una sola patada. -¡¡¡¡¡YA, NO TE SOPORTO!!!!!

-¿Es idea mía, Akane, o Kuno no deja de ser una real molestia? –preguntó Ukyo, viendo a Kuno volar, por encima de Nerima, vía Aerolíneas Akane. -¡Según me parece, él no deja de estar interesado, en tenerte como novia!

-¡Suficiente, Ukyo! –demandó Akane, sacudiendo su ropa. -¡Deja de decir sandeces, y vamos a por Ranma, antes de que se meta en algún lío serio!

A Ukyo, sin dudarlo, le chocó sobremanera, lo dicho por Akane, de que ella decía sandeces. Sin embargo, asintió, y siguió a su otrora rival y, ahora, mejor amiga. La verdad sea dicha, ambas estaban igual de preocupadas por Ranma.

En ese momento, Ranma, saltando como si fuera Spider-Man, de edificio en edificio, recorría Nerima, pensando en quien podría ser, realmente, Kyujitsu.

"_¿Quién rayos eres, malvado Kyujitsu?"_, pensaba Ranma, con los ojos entrecerrados, de la furia que sentía. _"¡Algo es obvio, no eres Shampoo! ¿Serás Kuno, Kodachi, o Moose? ¡No lo sé, podrías ser hasta "Pantimedias Taro" o "Ken, El Camaleón"! ¡No importa quien seas, porque, tarde o temprano, te descubriré, y te daré tal golpiza, que la escucharán hasta en Juuban y en Tomoeda, lo juro, por mi honor!"_

En ese momento, alguien seguía a Ranma, también, saltando de edificio en edificio. En cierto momento, Ranma se detuvo en una azotea, y giró sobre sí mismo, para ver quien lo seguía, ya que temía que fuera Kyujitsu. Para su fortuna, sólo era Mariko Konjo.

-¡Mariko Konjo! –dijo Ranma, relajando su cuerpo, y sonriéndole, a la chica porrista del Instituto Seisyun. -¿Qué haces aquí, me estabas siguiendo?

-¡Hola, Ranma Saotome! –saludó Mariko, sonriendo. -¡La verdad, no te estaba siguiendo, pero te noté algo tenso! ¡Por eso vine, para ver si te puedo ayudar en algo!

-¡La verdad, Mariko, no sé si puedas ayudarme! –contestó Ranma, poniéndose muy serio. -¡Estaba buscando a ese loco, que ha puesto "patas arriba", a toda Nerima!

-¿Te refieres a Kyujitsu? –preguntó Mariko, realmente interesada. -¡No sé, si debas buscarlo! ¿No has sabido, que es muy rudo?

-¡He visto sus maldades y, lo admito, es muy agresivo! –aceptó Ranma, bajando la cabeza, y apretando los puños. -¡Cuando lo atrape, me las pagará, y muy caro!

La reacción de Mariko, sorprendió a Ranma. Con gesto de preocupación, ella se acercó y, sin previo aviso, lo abrazó, frotando sus partes íntimas, contra las de Ranma, haciéndolo excitarse un poco. Después, le habló, en voz baja, al oído.

-¡No te arriesgues, por favor! –empezó Mariko, abrazada a Ranma. -¡No quiero que nadie muera, y menos, uno de mis amigos! ¡Sólo cuídate, te lo ruego!

-¡Mariko, por favor, sepárate de mí! –pidió Ranma, temblando del susto. -¡Tengo prometida, y es celosa! ¡No quisiera, que nos viera en ésta pose!

-¡Muy bien, te dejo, porque eres mi amigo! –dijo Mariko, al tiempo que sacaba lapicero y papel, y apuntaba algo, lo cual le entregó a Ranma. -¡Ahí tienes mis 3 números de teléfono: casa, celular y el privado, de mi habitación! ¡Llámame cuando quieras, pero que sea antes, de las 11 de la noche! ¡Adiós, Ranma Saotome, nos veremos otro día!

Diciendo esto, Mariko se fue, dejando pasmado a Ranma. Al verla irse, Ranma pensó que, en la de menos, había subestimado a Mariko. Al pensar en eso, Ranma se decidió, a no juzgar tanto a Mariko, y tratar de, en efecto, hacerse más amigo de ella.

Akane y Ukyo, mientras tanto, recorrían las calles de Nerima, buscando a Ranma, sin conseguir hallarlo. Al mismo tiempo, Ranma seguía avanzando, de edificio en edificio, buscando a Kyujitsu, su muy escurridizo enemigo. También, obvio, sin hallarlo.

-¡Kyujitsu, cuando te encuentre, te haré pagar! –juraba Ranma, furioso. -¡No sólo lastimaste a Shampoo, si bien ella se lo podía merecer, por molesta que es, sino que, además, heriste a Ryoga, mi mejor amigo! ¡Eso, lo juro, no te lo voy a perdonar!

-¡Entonces, Ranma Saotome, vamos a definir esto, ya mismo! –gritó Kyujitsu, apareciendo como de la nada, y cayendo sobre la espalda de Ranma, lanzándolo contra el escaparate de una tienda. -¡Herí a tu mejor amigo, y te voy a partir en 2, por necio!

-¡Desgraciado Kyujitsu! –espetó Ranma, poniéndose de pie. -¡Por si no lo sabes, sólo los cobardes, atacan por la espalda! ¡Te voy a hacer polvo, estés listo o no!

-¡Ven, y veremos quien gana! –se burló Kyujitsu, divertido. -¡Si crees que me vas a vencer, te lo advierto, no podrás hacerlo! ¿El motivo, Ranma Saotome? ¡No soy un bobo, como Tatewaki Kuno, a quien siempre sueles vencer, con indecible facilidad!

"_¡No sé quién será Kyujitsu, pero conoce a Kuno, y sabe que siempre lo venzo con facilidad!"_, pensó Ranma, viendo fijo a su oponente. _"¡Algo es obvio, no es Akane, porque ella, siempre ha estado conmigo, cuando Kyujitsu ha atacado! ¿Quién será, en serio? ¡Hasta donde recuerdo, tampoco es Shampoo, ni Ukyo!"_

-¿Qué te pasa, Ranma Saotome? –se burló Kyujitsu, divertido. -¿Deseas saber quién soy, pero no tienes pistas? ¡Estúpido! ¿Planeas arruinarme la diversión?

Con decir ésta última frase, Kyujitsu inició las hostilidades, dándole, a Ranma, un señor puñetazo, en plena cara. Tras esto, se le lanzó encima, cayéndole a golpes, a una velocidad impresionante. Ranma, sorprendido, casi no lograba defenderse.

-¡Déjame en paz, necio! –exclamó Ranma, separando a Kyujitsu, dándole un puñetazo, por el hombro izquierdo. -¡No me vencerás, recuerda eso!

-¿Jugando sucio, eh? –preguntó Kyujitsu, sacando, de entre sus ropas, una barra de acero, la cual agitaba con gran facilidad. -¡Muy bien, mi turno!

-¿Qué crees que vas a hacer, loco? –inquirió Ranma, previendo lo que iba a pasar. -¡No seas cobarde, deja eso, y pelea limpio, infeliz!

-¡Yo, no peleo limpio, no me gusta! –indicó Kyujitsu, saltando hacia Ranma, y dándole un golpazo, con aquella barra de acero, por un costado. -¡Ranma Saotome, morirás!

Al recibir aquel golpe, Ranma sintió una indecible oleada de dolor, pero hizo caso omiso de la misma. Sin embargo, un segundo golpe, ahora en su clavícula izquierda, "lo trajo, de vuelta, al mundo real", haciéndolo ver que Kyujitsu, al parecer, no estaba fanfarroneando, con lo que había dicho, de que él, Ranma Saotome, iba a morir.

"_¡Con esto, no estaba contando!"_, pensó Ranma, al ver a Kyujitsu, levantar la barra de acero, listo para darle, un tercer golpe, cuyo resultado, él no podía ver, como un buen augurio. _"¡Si no hago algo, PERO YA, Kyujitsu acabará matándome!"_

En cosa de segundos, la barra de acero, descendió, ahora dirigiéndose hacia la cabeza de Ranma, haciendo que este, sintiendo que el cuerpo no le respondía, pensara que era su final, el cual esperó, haciéndose a la idea de que, finalmente, había pasado lo inimaginable, que él, Ranma Saotome, perdiera una batalla, contra un enemigo poderoso. Sin embargo, en el segundo final, algo sucedió.

-¡¡¡¡¡DETENTE YA, KYUJITSU!!!!! –se dejó escuchar una voz, al tiempo que un pie, con gran rapidez, impactaba al enmascarado enemigo en el pecho, derribándolo, en un segundo, al suelo. -¡¡¡¡¡NO SIGAS, Y PELEA CONMIGO!!!!!

-¡Ukyo! –masculló Ranma, al ver a la persona que lo había salvado. -¡Vete de aquí, gran necia, Kyujitsu es muy peligroso!

-¡Ran-Chan, vaya que eres malagradecido! –gruñó Ukyo, como respuesta. -¡Deberías alegrarte, de que llegué justo a tiempo!

-¡Por si no lo sabías, Ukyo Kuonji, ésta no es tu batalla! –espetó Kyujitsu, sacando una daga, la cual Ranma reconoció, como la daga que Kyujitsu usó, para herir a Akemi Eguchi, algún tiempo atrás, en el Día del Deporte (Ver episodio 3). -¡Ranma Saotome es mío, y no dejaré que nadie, lo salve de su destino!

Aferrando la daga, Kyujitsu se lanzó contra Ukyo, dándole una primera estocada, en el hombro derecho. La blusa azul de Ukyo, empezó a teñirse de rojo, por la sangre que la chica cocinera derramaba, como agua que salía, de un grifo abierto.

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!!! –rugió Ukyo, al sentir aquella filosa hoja, de frío acero, entrar en su cuerpo. -¡¡¡¡¡MALDITO!!!!!

-¡No volverás a desafiarme, majadera! –amenazó Kyujitsu, de rodillas, sobre el pecho de Ukyo, cuyos ojos, estaban fijos en su enemigo, cuando este le sacó la daga del hombro derecho, alzándola amenazante. -¡Te voy a liquidar, de una buena vez!

Una nueva estocada, ante la mirada espantada de Ranma, alcanzó a Ukyo. En ésta ocasión, el punto de impacto, fue el otro hombro de Ukyo, el izquierdo.

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!!! –volvió a gritar Ukyo, abriendo enormemente los ojos, y viendo a Ranma, al tiempo que dejaba salir de ellos, para su pesar, algunas lágrimas. -¡¡¡¡¡DESGRACIADO KYUJITSU!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡PAGARÁS POR ESTO!!!!!

-¡Adiós, Ukyo Kuonji! –dijo Kyujitsu, sacando, y alzando una vez más, la filosa daga, con una muy terrible intención. -¡Fuiste una rival patética, y me produces asco!

Ukyo, resignada, cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe final. Sin embargo, este no llegó a producirse. Cuando Ukyo tenía los ojos cerrados, escuchó que alguien, había detenido a Kyujitsu, agarrándole la mano, en la cual tenía la daga. Esperando que fuera Ranma, abrió los ojos, sólo para llevarse una enorme sorpresa, algo nunca esperado, no por ella.

-¡Akane! –murmuró Ukyo, al reconocer, a la persona que detenía la mano de Kyujitsu, con una gran fuerza. -¡Has venido!

-¿Crees que abandonaría a mi prometido, y a una de mis mejores amigas, Ukyo? –se jactó Akane, guiñándole un ojo, a su otrora rival. -¡Pues no, yo no suelo ser así!

-¡Ten cuidado, Akane! –advirtió Ranma, tratando de ponerse de pie. -¡Kyujitsu no pelea limpio, no debes confiarte!

-¡Tranquilo, Ranma, no me molestes! –cortó Akane, decidida. -¡Si es verdad eso, de que no peleas limpio, deberé darte una lección, Kyujitsu, gran loco!

Kyujitsu no respondió, a ésta parrafada, dicha por Akane. Sin previo aviso, giró sobre sí mismo, descargando un señor puñetazo, en el estómago de Akane, haciendo que ésta, ya sin aire, cayera al suelo. Tras eso, guardó la daga, roja por la sangre de Ukyo. Luego de guardar la daga, Kyujitsu se acercó a Akane y, también, sin previo aviso, le dejó ir una patada por la cara, rompiéndole la nariz, y haciendo que Akane, para su desgracia, casi se ahogara, por la gran cantidad de sangre, que le impedía respirar.

-¡No respetan a los demás, grupo de entrometidos! –exclamó Kyujitsu, con un dejo de furia en la voz. -¡Me voy a ir, pero nos volveremos a ver pronto, muy pronto, en cuanto me encargue, de alguien muy cercano a ustedes! ¡Hasta luego!

Tras decir eso, Kyujitsu se fue, dejando a Ranma, Akane y Ukyo, en el suelo, y más muertos que vivos. Ranma, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se puso de pie. Un gran dolor, proveniente de sus costillas derechas y su clavícula izquierda, le impedía moverse y respirar, con normalidad. Aún así, avanzó hacia Akane y Ukyo.

-¡Akane, Ukyo, resistan! –demandó Ranma, mientras caminaba. -¡No se rindan!

-¡No puedo respirar, Ranma! –masculló Akane, mientras se cubría la nariz. -¡Ese desgraciado, me rompió la nariz! ¡Vaya una patada, la que me propinó!

Ukyo no decía nada, ya que sólo podía boquear, de lo debilitada que estaba, por la pérdida de sangre, la cual no se detenía. En cierto momento, volteó a ver a Ranma.

-¡Ran-Chan! –murmuró Ukyo, ya con un hilo de voz. -¡Ayúdame, por favor, ayúdame!

Ranma, sin decir nada, llegó primero con Akane. La tomó en brazos, y la puso en un sitio seguro, ante la mirada expectante de algunos curiosos, que iban llegando. Luego, fue a por Ukyo, e hizo igual con ella. Después, se dejó caer, vencido.

-¡¡¡¡¡OIGAN, GRUPO DE INÚTILES!!!!! –gritó Ranma, ya furioso, al ver que los curiosos, en vez de ayudar, sólo veían, como pasmados. -¡¡¡¡¡PIDAN AYUDA, POR FAVOR!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡MI NOVIA, MI AMIGA Y YO, ESTAMOS HERIDOS!!!!!

Un hombre joven, temblando de la impresión, sacó un teléfono celular, y llamó a una ambulancia, la cual llegó en pocos minutos, llevándose a Ranma, Akane y Ukyo. Cerca de ahí, 2 personas muy cercanas a Ranma y Akane, observaban la escena, espantadas. Esas 2 personas, eran las hermanas Kayoko y Chisa Miki, alumnas del Instituto San Hebere, el mismo colegio, sólo para chicas, al que asistía Kodachi, la hermana de Kuno. Apenas la ambulancia se fue, Chisa sacó su teléfono celular, e hizo una llamada.

Al rato, el teléfono sonó, en la casa de las familias Tendo y Saotome. Kasumi contestó.

-¡Buenas tardes, casa de las familias Tendo y Saotome! –saludó Kasumi, siempre sonriente y amable. -¡Feliz Año Nuevo! ¿Con quién desea hablar?

-¡Señorita Kasumi, le habla Chisa Miki, amiga de su hermana Akane, y de su prometido, Ranma! –se presentó Chisa, con gran cortesía. -¡Feliz Año Nuevo, para usted también! ¡La llamo, para avisarle que, a ellos 2, se los acaba de llevar una ambulancia! ¡Al parecer, iban malheridos!

-¡¡¡¡¡NO, DIOS MÍO, NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE!!!!! –gritó Kasumi, poniéndose pálida, en cosa de segundos. -¡¡¡¡¡NO, POR FAVOR!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡PAPÁ, TÍO GENMA, TÍA NODOKA, VENGAN PRONTO!!!!!

-¡Lamento darle, en serio, tan mala noticia, pero eso pasó! –agregó Chisa, con voz entrecortada. -¡Mi hermana mayor, Kayoko, y yo, vamos para donde ustedes! ¡Nos vemos, dentro de un rato, para contarles mejor!

Diciendo esto, Chisa colgó el teléfono, y ella y Kayoko se dirigieron al Dojo Tendo. Justo cuando Chisa colgaba, Sowun, Genma y Nodoka, con rapidez de centellas, llegaban con Kasumi, alarmados por su terrible llamado.

-¿Qué pasa, Kasumi? –preguntó Sowun, que llegó de primero, asustado por el grito, lanzado por su hija mayor. -¿Pasó algo importante?

-¡Papá, se llevaron a Ranma y Akane, directo al hospital! –dijo Kasumi, recuperando un poco de color. -¡Sólo Dios sabe, que les pudo haber pasado!

-¡No, por favor! –masculló Genma, sorprendido de verdad. -¡No Ranma y Akane!

-¡Genma, señor Tendo, Kasumi, debemos ir al hospital! –indicó Nodoka, preocupada de verdad. -¡No sé por que, pero tengo la sensación, de que ese loco, Kyujitsu, tiene mucho que ver, con ésta repentina hospitalización!

-¿Estás segura, tía Nodoka? –quiso saber Kasumi, realmente interesada. -¿No sería, que alguien los venció, en una batalla normal?

-¡Kasumi tiene razón, señora Saotome! –intervino Sowun, tratando de dar, un poco de esperanza, a una situación caótica. -¡Digo, podría pasar!

-¡El señor Tendo dice bien, No-Chan! –secundó Genma, preocupado por lo alarmada, que se veía su esposa. -¿Qué dices a eso, eh?

-¡Digo, que ustedes 2, son un par de necios! –espetó Nodoka, ya molesta. -¡Ranma-Kun y Akane-Chan, no son fáciles de vencer! ¡Además, hoy es día de fiesta, es 1 de Enero, Año Nuevo, y, por lo tanto, Kyujitsu debe estar metido en esto!

Sin escuchar más, Sowun y Genma, junto con Nodoka, se dirigieron al hospital. Una vez allí, fueron llevados a una habitación. Para su enorme sorpresa, en esa habitación, no estaban sólo Ranma y Akane, sino también Ukyo. Al preguntar que había pasado, recibieron una terrible noticia. Al llegar, debieron operar a los 3, en especial a Ukyo, que había perdido mucha sangre, producto de 2 heridas, hechas con una daga muy, pero muy filosa, tan filosa que, de querer hacerlo, podría cortar hasta acero.

-¿Qué me dice de mi hija, y de su prometido, doctor? –interrogó Sowun, al verlos despiertos, aunque entubados. -¿Qué les pasó a ellos, digo, si puedo saber?

-¡Su hija, señor Tendo, tenía la nariz rota! –informó el doctor, tras consultar sus notas, con gran detenimiento. -¡Y el joven, su yerno, tenía una clavícula partida en 2, así como 3 costillas astilladas! ¡Afortunadamente, las reconstruimos, y ya está fuera de peligro!

-¿Se salvará Ukyo-Chan, doctor? –inquirió Nodoka, viendo a la chica cocinera, toda entubada. -¡MI hijo y su novia, no soportarían que ella muriera, porque es su amiga!

-¡Ella era, quien estaba más débil, por la mucha sangre que perdió, señora Saotome, y debimos atenderla primero! –explicó el doctor, con un suspiro. -¡Ella aún está muy débil, pero sobrevivirá, porque es una chica muy fuerte!

Tras escuchar eso, Sowun, Genma y Nodoka, juntos, abandonaron el hospital. A decir verdad, sólo, podían esperar, a ver que llegaría a suceder. Sumidos en pensamientos sombríos, los 3 sólo podían dejar que pasara el tiempo, antes de decidir que hacer.

Sowun, Genma y Nodoka, sumidos en sus pensamientos, no notaron que alguien se les acercaba. Ese "alguien", era Akari, la prometida de Ryoga.

-¡Disculpen, señor Tendo, señor Saotome, señora Saotome! –llamó Akari, llegando con los padres, de sus mejores amigos. -¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Díganme, por favor!

-¿Acaso no lo supiste, Akari? –preguntó Sowun, con voz ronca. -¡Ranma, Akane y Ukyo, fueron vapuleados por ese loco, que se llama Kyujitsu!

-¡No! –exclamó Akari, ya asustada. -¡No es posible, no ellos 3, por favor!

-¡Suena feo, Akari, pero es la verdad! –secundó Genma, mientras limpiaba sus lentes, a su mejor amigo. -¡Ukyo fue quien resultó más herida, porque Kyujitsu, sin asco alguno, le propinó 2 estocadas, con una daga muy filosa!

-¡Una daga! –repitió Akari, en voz baja. -¡Recuerdo que, una vez, Kyujitsu me lanzó una daga y, en el último segundo, Akemi Eguchi, alumna del Instituto San Hebere, se metió delante de mí, y fue ella, quien recibió ese ataque (Ver Episodio 3)! ¡Fue horrible!

Llegando a este punto, Akari empezó a llorar. Nodoka, conmovida, se llegó con ella y, como si Akari fuera su hija, la abrazó, y la consoló.

-¡No te preocupes, Akari-Chan, y desahógate! –pidió Nodoka, comprensiva. -¡Si deseas llorar, hazlo, porque veo que has sufrido mucho!

-¿Por qué, señora Saotome? –inquirió Akari, alzando su cara, viendo fijo a Nodoka, y volviendo a llorar. -¿Por qué ese tipo, Kyujitsu, nos lastima tanto? ¿Qué le hicimos?

-¡Primero que nada, Akari-Chan, no me llames "señora Saotome", porque me haces sentir, como si fuera una anciana, y no lo soy! –indicó Nodoka, haciéndose la seria, aunque luego sonrió. -¡Puedes llamarme "Tía Nodoka", como hacen Kasumi, Nabiki y Akane! ¡Además, ni siquiera sabemos quien es Kyujitsu, ni que lo motiva a actuar así!

-¡Está bien, tía Nodoka, gracias por escucharme! –agradeció Akari, dejando de llorar, y devolviendo la sonrisa. -¡Ahora, si me disculpa, iré a topar a Ryoga, que ya casi sale!

-¡Anda, linda, vete con él! –dijo Nodoka, al tiempo que Sowun y Genma, cada cual por su lado, ponían una mano, en cada uno de los hombros de Akari. -¡Anda, corre, que Ryoga, a no dudarlo, tiene una joya, al tenerte como su prometida! ¿Sabes algo? ¡Me alegro, que seas amiga de Ranma-Kun y Akane-Chan! ¡Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme a casa, y te ayudaré como pueda!

-¡Gracias, a ustedes 3, por ser tan amables conmigo! –contestó Akari, dirigiéndose al interior del hospital. -¡Nos veremos luego, cuando Ryoga y yo, los visitemos!

Sowun, Genma y Nodoka, sonriendo, le dijeron adiós a Akari. La verdad, una chica como ella, siempre contenta, animosa y optimista, levantaba a cualquiera, sin importar lo decaído que estuviera. Sabiendo que Ranma, Akane y Ukyo, tenían una verdadera amiga en Akari, los 3 se retiraron, llegando a casa en poco tiempo.

Una vez allí, Sowun y Genma se pusieron a jugar shogi, mientras que Nodoka, acompañada por Kasumi, charlaba, acerca del rumbo que tomaba la ciudad de Nerima, así como sus vidas personales. Eso, según Nodoka, no pararía, mientras Kyujitsu siguiera haciendo daños.

-¡Vaya que dices bien, tía Nodoka! –afirmó Kasumi, tras beber un largo trago de té verde, el cual había hecho, a pedido de Nodoka. -¡Sin embargo, parece que Kyujitsu, no es un sujeto fácil de detener! ¡Pese a eso, no debemos rendirnos, ni de broma!

-¡Así es, Kasumi, así es! –contestó Nodoka, dejando su té verde, y mirando por una ventana, hacia el cielo nocturno. -¡Sólo espero, que Ranma-Kun se recupere, no se rinda y, tarde o temprano, logre vencer a ese demente, Kyujitsu!

En el hospital, Ranma sintió que, extrañamente, sus huesos rotos (Costillas y clavícula) se arreglaban. Algo parecido sintió Akane, con su nariz, la cual, también estaba rota.

Sin embargo, no todo era bueno. Al tiempo que esto pasaba, Ukyo entró en paro cardíaco, lo cual activó alarma general en el hospital.

-¡¡¡¡¡ENFERMERAS, CÓDIGO AZUL!!!!! –gritó un joven médico, llegando con Ukyo, y empezando a atenderla. -¡¡¡¡¡EL CARRO DE PARO!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡TRAIGAN EL CARRO DE PARO, PERO TRAIGÁNLO YA!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡DE PRISA, LA SEÑORITA KUONJI NECESITA AYUDA!!!!!

Al escuchar el alboroto, y saber que venía del cuarto de Ukyo, Ranma y Akane se preocuparon. Juntos, oraron por su amiga, y por su posible destino trágico.

**Nota: Kyujitsu, en cada ocasión que aparece, es más y más rudo. ¿Podrá ser detenido, o llegará a matar a alguien? ¿Lograrán Ra****nma y Akane, en algún momento, llegar a detenerlo, antes de que él provoque una masacre en Nerima? ¿Morirá Ukyo, o se salvará? Eso, se sabrá cuando "El largo Equinoccio de Otoño" continúe, en el Episodio 9, titulado "15 de Enero, Día de la Mayoría de Edad". **


	9. Episodio IX

"**Ranma ½": "El largo Equinoccio de Otoño".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_**).**

**Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de Rumiko Takahashi. Kayoko Miki, Chisa Miki y Akemi Eguchi son propiedad y Copyright © del autor. **

**Episodio 9: "15 de Enero, Día de la Mayoría de Edad".**

**Día de la Mayoría de Edad (**_**Seijin no Hi**_**)****: Este día de fiesta, fue establecido en 1948, como un día para felicitar, y darle valor, a las personas que, durante el transcurso del año, alcanzan la Mayoría de Edad (20 años). Ciudades y pueblos, a través de todo Japón, celebran ceremonias, para éstas personas. Originalmente celebrado el 15 de Enero, en el 2000, fue cambiado al segundo lunes de Enero, en concordancia con el Sistema de los Lunes Felices. **

Habían pasado 2 semanas. Ranma y Akane, aunque parezca increíble, se recuperaron, en un tiempo récord, de las heridas que les causara, el último ataque de Kyujitsu (Ver episodio anterior). Por su parte, Ukyo estuvo cerca de morir, producto del paro cardíaco que sufrió (Ver, también, episodio anterior). Esto, a no dudarlo, preocupó sobremanera a Ranma y a Akane, porque ellos 2, sentían mucho cariño por Ukyo, y no les habría gustado, perder así, asesinada, a una excelente amiga, como solía ser ella. Ranma y Akane, debido a su rápida recuperación, sólo estuvieron 5 días en el hospital. Al pasar las 2 semanas, y producirse la salida de Ukyo, ambos fueron a por ella, al hospital. Al salir Ukyo, Ranma y Akane le dijeron que, por orden de Nodoka, la madre de Ranma, la llevarían a vivir con ellos, para que no estuviera sola, sino con amigos, y con gente que le apreciaba de verdad. Ukyo, agradeció ese gesto amable.

-¡Muchas gracias, Akane, en serio! –decía Ukyo, al tiempo que llegaban a la casa Tendo. -¡Luego de todas las veces que, en el pasado, traté de quitarte a Ran-Chan, me aceptas en tu casa! ¡Algo así, no suele verse todos los días!

-¡Como acabas de decir, Ukyo, eso es pasado! –contestó Akane, abriendo la puerta, y llamando, con una mano, a Ranma, que llegaba con la valija de Ukyo. -¡Ahora, eres mi amiga, y mis amigas, siempre son bienvenidas a mi casa! ¡Pasa ya, por favor!

-¡Permíteme ayudarte, Ukyo! –dijo Ranma, llegando, y tomando, con un brazo, a Ukyo, mientras que, con la otra mano, sostenía su valija. -¡Ya verás, aquí estarás segura!

"_¡Si pudiera, Ran-Chan, te besaría ya mismo!"_, pensó Ukyo, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, tras escuchar, lo dicho por Ranma. _"¡Es increíble, que aún ahora, te preocupes por mí! ¡A veces, me pregunto, si me merezco todo esto!"_

-¡Por tu primera semana aquí, Ukyo, te cobraré 5000 yens! –anunció Nabiki, tras sacar cuentas en una libreta. -¡O, si prefieres, te cobro 20000 yens, por todo el mes!

-¡Nabiki, no molestes! –demandó Akane, ya molesta. -¡Ukyo necesita descansar mucho, no ser molestada con bobadas, como las tuyas!

-¡Vaya, Akane, no aguantas una broma! –masculló Nabiki, algo amoscada. -¡Es en serio, Akane, sólo era una broma! ¡Eres una amargada, en serio!

Akane, no contestó, a ésta parrafada de Nabiki. Sólo llevó a Ukyo a una habitación, junto con Ranma. Una vez allí, la ayudaron a instalarse, lo que hicieron en minutos. Tras dejar a Ukyo acostada, para que descansara, Ranma y Akane salieron. Al rato de caminar, pensando en su amiga, se toparon con Ryoga y Akari.

-¡Hola, Ranma y Akane! –saludó Akari, siempre sonriente y amable. -¡Vaya casualidad, que nos topáramos aquí! ¡Ryoga y yo, íbamos a visitarlos!

-¡Akari dice la verdad, lo aseguro! –secundó Ryoga, a su prometida. -¡Íbamos a visitarlos, a ver si les gustaría ir al cine, con nosotros!

-¡Les agradecemos, Ryoga y Akari, pero no podemos ir! –contestó Ranma, con algo de pena, en la voz. -¡Hoy es día de fiesta, y debemos estar atentos, para cuando Kyujitsu aparezca, para detenerlo, una vez más!

-¡Lo dicho por Ranma, es verdad, Ryoga y Akari! –secundó Akane, tomando de una mano a su prometido. -¡Hoy es día de fiesta, y Kyujitsu, como suele hacer, puede aparece, cuando menos lo esperemos! ¡Por eso, hay que estar atentos, a lo que venga!

-¡Como sea, salgamos juntos! –propuso Akari, tratando de animar la charla. -¿No podemos ir al cine, verdad? ¡Entonces, vayamos al hospital, a visitar a Ukyo!

-¡Vaya, por lo visto, ustedes 2 no saben! –exclamó Akane, viendo lo desinformados, que estaban Ryoga y Akari. -¡Ukyo, ya no está en el hospital, sino en mi casa!

-¿En tu casa, Akane? –preguntó Ryoga, sorprendido. -¿Y eso, a qué se debe?

-¡Yo te puedo contestar eso, "P-Chan"! –intervino Ranma, causando risas, en Akane y Akari, al llamar a Ryoga, por el nombre que usaba, cuando se convertía en el cerdito mascota de Akane. -¡Ukyo es nuestra amiga, y eso es todo! ¡No hay más motivos!

-¡Te voy a agradecer, "pelirroja", que no vuelvas a llamarme "P-Chan"! –pidió Ryoga, sonriendo, y causando más risas, en Akane y Akari. -¡Sólo era curiosidad, en serio!

-¿Podemos ir con ustedes, para visitar a Ukyo? –quiso saber Akari, sonriendo. -¡Como saben, ella también, es nuestra amiga, y nos preocupamos por ella, cuando sufrió ese ataque al corazón! ¡Digo, pudo haber muerto, Ranma y Akane!

Asintiendo a lo propuesto por Akari, Ranma y Akane la llevaron a ella, junto con Ryoga, a la casa Tendo, para que visitaran a Ukyo. Al llegar, vieron que Ukyo bebía una taza de té verde, recién preparado por Kasumi. Al ver a sus amigos, Ukyo sonrió.

-¡Ryoga y Akari! –exclamó Ukyo, feliz. -¡Como me alegra verlos, amigos!

Caminando algo despacio, Ukyo llegó con Ryoga y Akari y, en ese orden, los abrazó a ambos, sin dejar de sonreír. Al hacer eso, y ver a Ranma y Akane, Ukyo supo algo. En ese momento, en ese lugar, ella, Ukyo Kuonji, estaba segura, estaba entre amigos. Ryoga y Akari se fueron al rato, mientras que Ranma y Akane, se fueron a entrenar, al dojo. Ukyo, por su parte, decidió entrenar en el jardín, con un monigote de paja.

En ese mismo momento, en el gimnasio del Instituto Furinkan, algo pasaba. Tras recuperarse, de las fracturas que le causara Kyujitsu, Shampoo estaba empezando a entrenar, con una única idea en mente. Esa idea, era vengarse, de su odiado enemigo.

"_¡Loco, pagará caro, herir Amazona!"_, pensaba Shampoo, mientras entrenaba, usando sus bomboris. _"¡Loco, no escapar venganza, y Amazona, acabar loco!"_

Cologne, sentada en una de las gradas del gimnasio, observaba a su bisnieta, y no podía evitar preocuparse, al notar la furia, que ésta mostraba, al entrenarse. Una serie de preguntas, a cual más preocupante, surcaba su mente, la cual era un revoltillo.

¿Cuál era, el destino de Shampoo? ¿Estaba destinada, a casarse con el hombre que ella amaba, Ranma Saotome, o no? ¿O acaso, en una trágica ironía del destino, ella siempre sería rechazada por él, dejándola siempre, con un palmo de narices?

Mousse, oculto entre las sombras del techo, también observaba a Shampoo, y también, se preocupaba por ella. La verdad, el Maestro Chino de las Armas Ocultas, no comprendía el proceder, de la guerrera de cabellera púrpura. ¿Por qué, tenía Shampoo esa fijación, de casarse con Ranma Saotome, sabiendo que ese, era un matrimonio, que no iba a llegar a producirse y, si llegaba a pasar, estaría destinado al fracaso, en pocos meses? La verdad, Mousse no entendía a las mujeres, y a Shampoo, menos.

"_¡La verdad sea dicha, Shampoo es una NECIA!"_, pensaba Mousse, mientras veía a Shampoo entrenar. _"¡No entiendo, en serio, por que sigue luchando, una batalla perdida! ¡Ranma Saotome, no la amará nunca, porque él ama a Akane Tendo! ¡La verdad, Shampoo, a no dudarlo, parece TONTA!"_

Cologne, poco más o menos, pensaba igual que Mousse. La verdad sea dicha, Shampoo ya la estaba cansando, con tantos y tantos fracasos, los cuales formaban una cadena interminable, una cadena a su honor de Amazona, la cual, a decir verdad, a ella no le agradaba cargar. En ciertos momentos, Cologne estaba tentada a decirle a Shampoo, que se rindiera, que no siguiera molestando a Ranma, pero, por A o por B, no lo hacía.

Dejando de entrenar, Shampoo se dirigió al baño de mujeres, para darse un buen baño, caliente, por supuesto. Entrando, la guerrera china se despojó de sus ropas y, acto seguido, se metió en una de las duchas. Abriendo la llave del agua, Shampoo puso el agua caliente para, así, evitar transformarse en gata, lo cual le pasaba, cada vez que se mojaba con agua fría. En cosa de minutos, se bañó, con indecible rapidez.

-¡Bisabuela! –gritó Shampoo, saliendo del baño de chicas, ya vestida. -¡Amazona, ha tomado decisión! ¡Primero, eliminar loco! ¡Luego, casarme con Airen! ¡Loco, pagar por romperme brazo, y tirarme de colegio! ¡Loco pagar, y pagar caro!

-¡Tranquila, muchacha, tranquila! –demandó Cologne, preocupada. -¡Ese tipo, Kyujitsu, casi te mata! ¡Temo que, si hay otra batalla, entre ustedes 2, acabes muriendo!

-¡Bisabuela, no preocuparse! –cortó Shampoo, decidida. -¡Amazona entrenar, y estar lista, para nueva batalla! ¡Loco, no vencerá Amazona, no otra vez!

Cologne no dijo nada. Sólo inclinó la cabeza, esperando no ver muerta, y soltera, a su impulsiva bisnieta. Aún tenía fresco en su mente, el recuerdo de Shampoo, toda vapuleada por la chica gimnasta del Instituto San Hebere, la chica, a la cual Shampoo llamaba "Mujer Loca" (Kodachi Kuno). Ver a Shampoo así, hizo que, entonces, el alma se le fuera a los pies. Cologne no presentía nada bueno, nada de eso. En otro punto de la ciudad, para ser más exacto, en el Dojo Tendo, Ukyo entrenaba, dándole de golpes, a un monigote de paja, con el cual solía entrenar Akane, para no "oxidarse", y estar lista, por si debía volver a enfrentar, al odiado enemigo de toda Nerima, Kyujitsu. Para su molestia, Kyujitsu estuvo cerca de matarla, y eso, no se iba a quedar así, nada de eso. Ukyo Kuonji, de un modo u otro, iba a tener su venganza. Sólo una cosa, motivaba a Ukyo: atrapar a Kyujitsu, vencerlo, y arrancarle la máscara, para poder verle la cara, antes de darle la peor golpiza del mundo.

-¡Kyujitsu, eres mío! –decía Ukyo, mientras golpeaba al monigote. -¡Muy pronto, revelaré tu verdadera identidad, y nunca, lo juro, volverás a tener un segundo de paz!

-¡Ukyo-Chan! –dijo Nodoka, llegando de repente. -¿Podemos hablar, querida?

-¡Señora Saotome! –exclamó Ukyo, dejando de entrenar, al tiempo que se inclinaba ante Nodoka, como si ella fuera una reina, o algo parecido. -¡Desde luego, hable!

-¡Lo primero, no me llames "Señora Saotome", porque no soy una anciana! ¡Si no te molesta, querida, puedes llamarme "Tía Nodoka", como hacen Kasumi, Nabiki y Akane! –demandó Nodoka, haciéndose la seria, para luego sonreír. -¡Ukyo-Chan, quiero pedirte que no te dejes llevar, por tus impulsos! ¡Ranma-Kun y Akane-Chan, en serio, te quieren mucho, y no deseo verlos tristes, porque te llegue a pasar algo!

-¡De acuerdo, Tía Nodoka! –asintió Ukyo, sonriendo. -¿Se le ofrece, algo más?

-¡Sí, linda! –contestó Nodoka, devolviendo la sonrisa. -¿Me ayudas a preparar la cena, para ésta noche? ¡Digo, si te agrada la idea!

-¡Será un honor, en serio! –respondió Ukyo, brincando de felicidad. -¡Iré a bañarme, y bajaré, para ayudarla en eso! ¡Gracias, Tía Nodoka!

Ukyo, pasando del dicho al hecho, subió a bañarse. Genma y Sowun, la vieron pasar.

-¡Señor Saotome, hable con su esposa! –demandó Sowun, preocupado. -¡Su esposa, está siendo muy amable con otras chicas, y eso, no me gusta nada!

-¡Vamos, señor Tendo, no sea tan paranoico! –se burló Genma, sonriéndole a su mejor amigo. -¡Usted sabe, que No-Chan, quiere mucho a Akari, así como a Ukyo! ¡Akari tiene un buen novio, en Ryoga, y Ukyo, bueno, creo que No-Chan, la mira, como si fuera una hermanita menor de Ranma! ¡En serio, no se preocupe por eso!

-¡Coincido con el Tío Genma, papá! –intervino Akane, que iba llegando, seguida por Ranma. -¡Tía Nodoka, sólo es amable! ¡Ella, no es Shampoo, no juega sucio!

-¡Escuche a Akane, señor Tendo! –secundó Ranma, a su prometida. -¡Ukyo es nuestra mejor amiga, se lo juro! ¡Yo la quiero, pero como amiga, nada más!

Al verse "atacado por 3 frentes", Sowun asintió, y se rindió. Su mejor amigo, el hijo de este, y su hija menor, debían estar diciéndole la verdad. Hacía bien, en creerles.

Entretanto, en su casa, las hermanas Miki (Kayoko y Chisa), planeaban algo. Kayoko, algo aburrida, había decidido cocinar, e invitar a algunas amistades, a cenar.

-¿Qué cocinas, hermana? –preguntó Chisa, llegando a la cocina, atraída, por el apetitoso olor, de la comida que preparaba Kayoko. -¡No lo creo! ¡Curry, arroz frito, pollo con piña y especias, verduras en escabeche picante, y té verde! ¡Te estás luciendo!

-¡Dices bien, Chisa, dices bien! –asintió Kayoko, sonriendo. -¡Vete a la casa de Ranma y Akane, y diles que vengan! ¡Cenaremos los 4, juntos, como amigos que somos!

-¡A Kayoko, le gusta Ranma! –se burló Chisa, divertida. -¡A Kayoko, le gusta Ranma!

-¡Chisa, no empieces! –demandó Kayoko, ya seria. -¡Lo admito, me gusta! ¡Sin embargo, él tiene novia, y esa novia, es una amiga mía! ¡Así, que no habrá noviazgo!

-¡Muy bien, me voy! –se despidió Chisa, saliendo de la casa Miki. -¡No me tardo!

En cosa de minutos, Chisa llegó a la casa, donde viven las familias Tendo y Saotome. De un salto, llegó al jardín. Una vez allí, entró, directo a la sala, donde halló a todos.

-¡Mira eso, Ranma! –dijo Akane, señalándola. -¡Es Chisa, la hermana de Kayoko!

-¡Hola, Ranma y Akane! –saludó Chisa, sonriendo. -¿Están muy ocupados?

-¡Déjame adivinar! –se aventuró Ranma, decidido. -¿Kyujitsu, ataca a Kayoko?

-¿Qué dices, Ranma? –preguntó Chisa, sorprendida. -¡No es eso! ¡Kayoko me mandó, a por ustedes 2! ¡Los invita a cenar! ¿Nos vamos, amigos?

-¡Vamos ya, sin perder tiempo! –exclamó Ranma, causando que Akane se riera. -¿De qué te ríes, Akane? ¡Sólo dije, que nos fuéramos!

-¡No pude evitarlo, Ranma! –contestó Akane, dejando de reír. -¡Eres un tragón, y nunca rechazas comida gratis! ¡Eso, me mata de la risa!

En eso, Ranma, con la vista, señaló algo. Ukyo, como si fuera una niña curiosa, se había acercado, y había escuchado todo. Una mirada interrogadora, se veía en sus ojos.

-¿Van a salir, Ran-Chan y Akane? –preguntó Ukyo, curiosa. -¿Puedo acompañarlos?

-¿Qué dicen, Akane y Chisa? –quiso saber Ranma, algo incómodo, por ver la mirada, que se veía, en los ojos de Ukyo. -¿Se acepta una persona más, eh?

-¡Está bien, que venga! –aceptó Chisa, contenta. -¡De por sí, Kayoko cocinó bastante!

Ranma, Akane y Ukyo, se fueron con Chisa, a su casa. Al llegar, ya Kayoko tenía todo listo. No hay que ser un genio, para saber lo que le agradó a Ranma, sentir el olor de esa deliciosa comida casera, recién hecha. Con rapidez, los 5, se sentaron a comer.

-¡Muchas gracias, Kayoko, por invitarnos a cenar! –dijo Ranma, tras beber un poco de té verde. -¡Como siempre, todo está delicioso, en serio!

-¡Creo, Ranma, que lo que me han dicho Akane y Ukyo, es la verdad! –contestó Kayoko, sonriendo. -¡En serio, eres un tragón!

Akane, Chisa y Ukyo, al unísono, soltaron la carcajada, al escuchar, lo dicho por Kayoko. Ranma, sonriendo, sólo afirmó, con un suave movimiento de cabeza. En efecto, eso parecía ser verdad, y él, Ranma Saotome, no podría negarlo, nunca.

Mientras esto pasaba, en la casa de las hermanas Miki, algo diferente pasaría, en minutos, en otro punto de la ciudad de Nerima. En una casa, unas manos levantaron la máscara blanca de Kyujitsu, y la ubicaron sobre un rostro. Entonces, una voz habló.

-¡Muy bien, hora de trabajar! –masculló Kyujitsu, macabramente. -¡Mi objetivo de hoy, es el Instituto San Hebere! ¡Listas o no, chicas, voy a por ustedes!

Tras decir esto, Kyujitsu salió, avanzando de azotea en azotea, por toda Nerima. Tras un rato, de avanzar así, llegó a su destino, que era el Instituto San Hebere, el colegio, sólo para chicas, al que asistían las hermanas Miki (Kayoko y Chisa), así como Kodachi Kuno, la hermana menor de Tatewaki Kuno, uno de los rivales más necios de Ranma.

Esa noche, si bien no había habido clases, muchas alumnas estaban en el citado colegio femenino, poniendo orden, para las clases del día siguiente. Kodachi, con gran seriedad, vigilaba que todo estuviera bien. Ni ella, ni ninguna otra alumna, gimnasta o no gimnasta, podía, ni por asomo, adivinar la amenaza, que se cernía sobre su colegio.

-¡Vamos, chicas, vamos! –urgía Kodachi, con voz firme, pero serena. -¡Hay que dejar todo en orden, para las clases de mañana! ¡Vamos, arreglemos todo!

-¡Muy bien, todo está perfecto! –se dijo Kyujitsu, observando todo, desde la azotea, del edificio central, del colegio de chicas. -¡¡¡¡¡ES HORA, DE LA FIESTA!!!!!

Pegando un salto escalofriante, Kyujitsu aterrizó en medio, del jardín central del Instituto San Hebere. Al verlo llegar, las alumnas se alarmaron, porque sabían quien era, y las cosas que había hecho, incluyendo varios ataques, 100% rayanos en lo despiadado, y en lo brutal, contra varias destacadas alumnas del colegio.

-¡¡¡¡¡ATENCIÓN, CHICAS, ES KYUJITSU!!!!! –gritó Kodachi, tomando la iniciativa, y empezando a atacar a su enemigo. -¡¡¡¡¡VAMOS A DARLE, NO PODRÁ CON TODAS NOSOTRAS!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡AL ATAQUE!!!!!

Para alegría de las alumnas, Kodachi estaba en muy buenas condiciones físicas, y lo demostraba, manteniendo a raya, a su malvado enemigo. En una ocasión anterior, cuando Kyujitsu quiso agredir a Akari, la prometida de Ryoga (Ver episodio 6), Kodachi intervino. Si bien, se llevó algunos golpes, Kyujitsu no logró vencerla al 100%.

Recordar eso, que Kyujitsu la golpeó, pero no la venció, motivaba a Kodachi, a enfrentar a su enmascarado enemigo, con todas las fuerzas que podía utilizar.

-¡Eres una enemiga fuerte, Kodachi Kuno, y eso me agrada! –exclamó Kyujitsu, viendo la gran resistencia, que la chica gimnasta le ofrecía. -¡Sin embargo, yo soy más fuerte!

-¡Quiero ver eso, desgraciado! –lo retó Kodachi, viéndolo feo. -¿Sabes algo? ¡No eres más, que una plaga! ¡Por si no lo sabías, acá, en Nerima, odiamos las plagas!

No hay que ser sabio, para saber que, a Kyujitsu, no le agradó ser llamado "plaga". Para demostrar su molestia, Kyujitsu tomó vuelo y, sin previo aviso, descargó una señora patada, en el estómago de Kodachi, sacándole el aire. Y como dicen que "no hay primera, sin segunda", esa agresión, fue seguida por otra, igual de fea. Viendo a Kodachi caída, Kyujitsu se le fue encima y, de un puñetazo, le rompió la nariz, haciendo que Kodachi, casi se ahogara en sangre, por no poder respirar, producto de la mucha sangre, que llenaba su nariz, y que le impedía poder llevar aire, a sus pulmones.

-¡Kyujitsu, eres un infeliz! –gritó una chica, a la cual, Kyujitsu reconoció como Akemi Eguchi, una amiga de Ranma y Akane, a la cual, en una ocasión anterior, él le clavó una daga en la espalda (Ver episodio 3). -¡Hoy, so desgraciado, vas a pagar, por haberme clavado tu horrible daga! ¡Vamos, pelea!

Una nueva batalla inició. Akemi, movida por el rencor, y el deseo de vengarse, le daba bastante batalla a Kyujitsu. Al ver esa batalla, Kodachi, activó su teléfono celular, y llamó a Ranma. Al rato, pudo comunicarse con él.

-¡Hola! –saludó Ranma, contestando su teléfono celular. -¿Quién habla, eh?

-¡Hola, Ranma, mi amor! –respondió Kodachi, mientras veía la batalla, siendo atendida por otras chicas gimnastas. -¡Soy Kodachi, y tengo problemas!

-¡Claro que sí! –exclamó Ranma, sonriendo. -¿Ahora, qué te pasa?

-¡Es algo, realmente malo! –dijo Kodachi, algo alarmada. -¡Aquí, en el Instituto San Hebere, estamos siendo atacadas, por Kyujitsu! ¡Akemi, lo está enfrentando! ¡El muy pedazo de cobarde, me rompió la nariz, de un puñetazo!

-¡No puede ser! –gruñó Ranma, ya furioso. -¡Voy para allá!

-¿Qué pasa, Ranma? –preguntó Akane, al ver que Ranma, de un salto, se ponía de pie, y empezaba a salir, de la casa de las hermanas Miki. -¿Hacia dónde te diriges, eh?

-¡Akane, voy para el Instituto San Hebere, porque Kyujitsu está ahí, peleando con nuestra amiga, Akemi! –informó Ranma, al tiempo que apretaba, furioso, los dientes y los puños. -¿Vienes conmigo? ¡Si vienes, vamos ya!

-¡Claro que iré, Ranma! –respondió Akane, decidida. -¡Akemi es mi amiga, y no permitiré, que ese loco, le haga un nuevo daño!

-¡Esperen, Ran-Chan y Akane! –demandó Ukyo, tan decidida como Akane. -¡No se van a ir, sin mí! ¡Yo también voy, porque Kyujitsu, me las debe!

-¡Iremos todos, entonces! –intervino Kayoko, viendo a Chisa. -¡Muy bien, Chisa, vamos a cambiarnos, y a tomar nuestras armas de gimnasia! ¡Ustedes 3, adelántense!

Asintiendo a lo dicho por Kayoko, Chisa la siguió. Mientras Ranma, Akane y Ukyo, a toda velocidad, se dirigían al Instituto San Hebere, Kayoko y Chisa se cambiaban de ropa, poniéndose sus clásicos leotardos celestes, y tomando sus armas de gimnasia rítmica, en especial, varias cintas y mazas de combate.

En pocos minutos, Ranma, Akane y Ukyo, llegaron al Instituto San Hebere. Para su enorme sorpresa, Akemi estaba dándole una buena batalla a Kyujitsu, mientras era animada, por el resto de las alumnas. Kodachi, cuya hemorragia nasal, ya había sido detenida en la enfermería, también llegó a ver. Y estaba asombrada, ya que, al parecer, Akemi había entrenado mucho, y se había vuelto bastante fuerte.

-¿Estás sorprendido, loco? –preguntaba Akemi, mientras eludía un ataque de Kyujitsu, con increíble rapidez. -¡Estuve entrenando, y mucho! ¡Te lo juro, no me vas a vencer!

-¡¡¡¡¡KYUJITSU!!!!! –gritó Ranma, metiéndose en la batalla. -¡¡¡¡¡ERES MÍO!!!!!

-¿Ranma Saotome? –inquirió Kyujitsu, al ver quien llegaba. -¡Te estaba esperando, torpe! ¡Vamos a pelear, y saca a tu amiguita de aquí! ¡Vete de aquí, mocosa tonta!

Diciendo esto último, Kyujitsu le propinó un empellón a Akemi, haciendo que ésta, muy a su pesar, cayera de sentonazo, al suelo. Akemi se puso de pie, sobándose el adolorido trasero, y viendo feo al enmascarado enemigo.

-¡Que me tiraras una daga, pasa! –gruñó Akemi, caminando hacia donde Kyujitsu y Ranma, estaban peleando. -¡Pero, que me tires al suelo, de un empellón, no te lo acepto!

-¡Espera, Akemi, no lo hagas! –dijo Ukyo, llegando por detrás de Akemi, aferrándola por la cintura, y deteniéndola. -¡Deja a Ran-Chan! ¡Sé que él, es fuerte, y puede vencer a Kyujitsu! ¡Por lo que a mí respecta, ya hiciste tu parte, y nos alegra verte bien!

-¿Te preocupas por mí, Ukyo Kuonji? –quiso saber Akemi, al sorprenderse, por lo dicho por Ukyo. -¿Por qué? ¡Vamos, dime ya!

-¡Eres una buena amiga de Ran-Chan y de Akane y, por eso, también eres mi amiga, Akemi! –contestó Ukyo, sonriendo. -¡No te preocupes, las hermanas Miki, Kayoko y Chisa, ya vienen en camino, y nos ayudarán con el loco!

Akemi, al escuchar a Ukyo, se detuvo, y asintió, con la cabeza. Ellas 2, junto con Akane, se hicieron para atrás, dejando a Ranma y Kyujitsu, librar su batalla. Al parecer, Akane seguía, con gran interés, junto con las alumnas del Instituto San Hebere, la batalla, la cual, ésta vez, no estaba dominando Kyujitsu, sino que estaba muy pareja.

-¡Vaya que has mejorado, Ranma Saotome! –se burlaba Kyujitsu, mientras enfrentaba al chico de la trenza. -¡Algo me dice que, ésta vez, deberé esforzarme, para vencerte!

-¡Acertaste, Kyujitsu, pero sólo en parte! –indicó Ranma, sonriendo cínicamente. -¡No vas a vencerme, loco! ¡No ésta vez, salvo que uses algún truco sucio!

En ese preciso momento, las hermanas Miki, Kayoko y Chisa, vestidas con sus clásicos leotardos celestes, llegaban a su colegio. Al escuchar la alharaca, producida por los gritos de muchas chicas, las cuales animaban a Ranma Saotome, supieron a donde debían ir. Sin dudarlo, se dirigieron al jardín central. Al llegar ahí, vieron la batalla.

-¡Resiste, Ranma, ya llegamos! –gritó Kayoko, tomando la iniciativa. -¡Chisa, hermanita, vamos a darle una lección, al tal Kyujitsu!

-¡Déjamelo a mí, hermana! –exclamó Chisa, apartando a Kayoko, y llegando con Kyujitsu y Ranma. -¡¡¡¡¡KYUJITSU, ES SÓLO MÍO!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡CHISA, NO TE METAS!!!!! –demandó Ranma, al ver a su joven amiga, meterse en medio de la batalla, que él libraba con Kyujitsu. -¡¡¡¡¡KYUJITSU, ES MUY PELIGROSO, Y NO PELEA LIMPIO!!!!!

-¡Hazle caso a Ranma Saotome, niña necia! –masculló Kyujitsu, sacando un tubo, de entre sus ropas. -¡Para que veas lo sucio que juego, aquí tienes una muestra!

Activando el tubo, Kyujitsu dejó salir un gas lacrimógeno, el cual, alcanzó a Chisa en la cara. Al sentir esa descarga, Chisa cayó al suelo, tosiendo, con los ojos llorosos, y sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. Ranma, al ver eso, sintió una rabia ENORME.

-¡¿Por qué?! –quiso saber Ranma, viendo fijo a Kyujitsu. -¡Chisa es sólo una niña, y tu batalla, Kyujitsu, no era con ella, era conmigo!

-¡La tonta esa, se metió, y yo, hasta donde recuerdo, no la había invitado! –contestó Kyujitsu, de mal modo. -¡Dile que me respete, Ranma Saotome, o, la próxima vez, le haré un daño serio, como el que le hice, a la estúpida chinita!

**Nota: Al decir "La estúpida chinita", Kyujitsu, obvio, se refiere a Shampoo. **

-¡¡¡¡¡KYUJITSU, ERES UN DESGRACIADO!!!!! –gritó Ranma, ya fuera de sus cabales. -¡¡¡¡¡TE VOY A HACER PEDAZOS, INFELIZ!!!!!

-¡No lo creo, Ranma Saotome, no será ahora! –respondió Kyujitsu, riendo a más no poder. -¡Nos veremos pronto, necio! ¡Por lo pronto, atiende a tu amiguita! ¡Adiós!

Ahí, se acabó todo. Lanzando unas cápsulas, contra el suelo, Kyujitsu creó una cortina de humo, la cual, le permitió escapar. Cuando Ranma quiso agarrarlo, ya no estaba.

-¡Una vez más, se me ha escapado! –gruñó Ranma, apretando dientes y puños. -¿Por qué, me pregunto, es que no logro atraparlo?

-¡Ranma, no te alteres! –pidió Akane, preocupada por su prometido. -¡Ya lo atraparás, te lo aseguro! ¡No estás solo, tienes muchos amigos y aliados, empezando por mí!

-¡Gracias, Akane, lo sé! –dijo Ranma, abrazando a su prometida. -¿Cómo está Chisa?

-¡Chisa está bien, Ranma! –informó Kayoko, sonriendo. -¡Al parecer, mi impulsiva hermanita menor, sólo se llevó un susto monumental, porque lo que Kyujitsu le lanzó, no era gas lacrimógeno, como pensamos, sino pimienta! ¡Eso era, Ranma! ¡Pura pimienta blanca molida, de la que se usa, para sazonar la comida!

Ranma, no pudo contestar nada, a lo que le acababa de decir Kayoko. Con gran pesar, sólo asintió. Una vez más, Kyujitsu se había burlado de él, y se le había escapado. Ahora, sólo cabía esperar, al siguiente día de fiesta, y esperar su siguiente ataque. En Nerima, una noche preciosa, ventosa y fresca, adornaba la ciudad.

**Nota: Una vez más, Kyujitsu ataca, y no logra ser detenido, por Ranma y sus amigos. ¿Ahora, qué viene? ¿Quién será su siguiente víctima? ¿Qué hay que hacer, para poder detenerlo, si es que es posible detenerlo? Esto, se sabrá, cuando "El largo Equinoccio de Otoño" continúe, en el Episodio 10, titulado "11 de Febrero, Día de la Fundación Nacional". **


End file.
